Est ce que tu m'aimes?
by parys
Summary: L'histoire se situe au moment où Bella reviens d'Italie, une nouvelle arrivé qui découvre la vérité sur ses origines,acceptera t-il de s'imprégner sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas Bella? Bella tentera t-elle de se rapprocher de Jacob de peur de le perdre?
1. Chapter 1

EST-CE QUE TU M'AIMES?

Chapitre 1

Introduction

J'avais été fatigué, juste fatigué de me demander pourquoi j'existai, j'avais à de nombreuses reprises demandé à mon père, ce monstre sans cœur, bien sur, il s'était toujours gardé de me répondre. Nous avions longtemps voyagé, à vrai dire toute ma vie, père nous avaient dit que ce clan, les Volturi, ne devait surtout rien savoir de notre existence, j'en avait donc déduit que je n'étais pas comme mon père, ni moi, ni Nawel, quand à mes sœurs et bien, elles ne paraissaient pas assez intéressantes à ses yeux, je ne les avaient jamais vu.

Bien sur, durant mon enfance, j'avais rapidement compris que je n'étais pas réellement un vampire, du moins, pas un vampire normal, mais ce n'est que lorsque je me transforma pour la première fois en cette étrange animal que je pris réellement conscience de ma différence, ce jour là, bien que mon cher père parut incroyablement heureux, pour ma part, je n'ai ressentis que du dégout, de l'incompréhension et du mépris. Qui étais-je et pourquoi refusait-il de me donner une quelconque information sur ma défunte mère?

Heureusement pour moi, Nawel était bon, plein de compassion, de tendresse et d'amour, il était mon frère, le seul qui m'empêchai de devenir folle et même si père tentait de nous empêcher d'être proche l'un de l'autre, nous nous aimions comme un frère et une sœur étaient censés le faire.

Et il avait finit par me dire la vérité...

J'avais voulu tuer celui qui se prétendait mon père, ce monstre qui avait osé enlever, violer et séquestrer ma mère soit disant au nom de la science, je voulais déchirer ses entrailles, mais encore une fois, Nawel était trop bon, il m'avait supplié, alors, je m'étais contenté de partir, j'avais juste couru sans me retourner avec les informations qu'il m'avait donné.

Washington, il m'aura fallut plus de deux semaines pour passer du continent Africain au continent Américain, puis encore quelques jours pour atteindre l'état en question, je n'avais qu'un nom en tête; « Feals » je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cette femme sensé être ma grand-mère soit encore en vie.

Dieu merci, elle l'était, je l'avais trouvé, assez facilement, merci à mon frère, ses indications et ses pouvoirs, père serait fier, après tout, c'est pour cela que nous avions été créer, amasser les pouvoirs et s'en servir, une super race, supérieurs aux vampires et aux humains, supérieurs à tout ce qui n'avait jamais existé, mon père n'était qu'un fou à mes yeux, j'aurais cent fois préféré ne pas existé plutôt que de grandir sans amour, du moins, sans l'amour de mes parents, d'une mère en particulier.

Lorsque j'ai frappé à la porte de cette grande demeure où était sensé vivre Mme Feals, je tremblais, je n'avais pas peur de lui faire du mal dans la mesure ou j'avais toujours préféré chasser les animaux, plus encore depuis ma récente transformation, mais j'avais peur qu'elle me fasse du mal, qu'elle me rejeté, je n'avais personne d'autre qu'elle, personne d'autre vers qui me tourner, d'après mon frère, la seule vérité dans ce que m'avait conté mon père avait été la mort de ma mère à ma naissance, la pauvre n'avait pas supporté l'accouchement, une raison de plus de me haïr, si je n'avais pas de mère, c'était uniquement de ma faute, je l'avais assassiné, quoi que, si le monstre qui me servait de père ne l'avait pas enlevé pour ses horribles expériences, la pauvre serait toujours à vivre sa vie en ce moment.

Alors mon poing devant cette porte, j'avais eu peur, cette femme allait t-elle me haïr? M'accepter? Me croire?

Et bien, selon toute vraisemblance, elle l'avait fait, à la seconde ou elle avait ouvert la porte, ses yeux bleues, rétrécies par les années s'étaient emplit de larmes, j'avais dû la rattraper de justesse pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule, la pauvre avait eu un choc en me voyant.

- Juliette? Avait-elle hurlé

- Heu, non madame, moi c'est Azaya...

Je l'avais aidé à s'assoir dans son salon, attendu qu'elle se calme en me demandant si je ne devrais pas repartir avant de causer un malaise à celle qui a mes yeux était à présent ma seule famille. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmé, je lui avait tout dit, la peur au ventre qu'elle commence à hurler sur moi, me demander de partir, de disparaître à jamais...

- Mon dieu, ma fille, sanglota t-elle, je pensais ne plus avoir aucune famille, j'aimerai tant que tu reste

Et là, ce fut à mon tour de sangloter, à mon tour, car pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un semblait disposé à m'aimer, à m'aimer vraiment, bien sur j'étais adulte, mais il n'y a pas d'age pour s'émerveiller de l'amour maternel, n'est-ce pas?

Après avoir pleuré un long moment, elle m'avait permit de prendre une douche et de dormir un peu et lorsque je m'étais réveillé, ce fut à elle ne me raconter comment sa fille connu pour être la plus belle jeune femme de la région avait disparut du jour au lendemain, comment son mari lui en avait tenu rigueur et avait abandonné sa femme, elle m'avait raconté que sa fille était un loup garou, ce qui m'avait fait rire, car, pour avoir rencontré les enfants de la lune, je savais que ma mère et moi n'étions pas des loups garous, d'ailleurs, moi je ne me transformais pas en loup.

Après de longue heures, Cathy qui m'avait vivement encouragé à l'appeler grand-mère, avait été se coucher m'assurant que sa maison était maintenant la mienne, me promettant d'avoir enfin droit à une vie normal. Je remerciai intérieurement ma ressemblance physique avec maman, sans doute aurait-elle eu du mal à me croire sans cela.


	2. Chapter 2

COMMENCEMENT

Après quelques jours, j'avais tout dit à Cathy, même qu'il était dangereux pour elle de me garder dans sa maison, mais elle avait insisté en pleurant, argumentant qu'elle était vieille et qu'elle voulait vivre ses dernières années avec moi, moi aussi je le voulait et même si j'avais peur pour elle, j'étais trop égoïste et j'ai décidé de rester.

J'avais trente et un ans à présent et à peine dix huit physiquement et d'après ce que m'avait dit Nawel, je ne serais plus en mesure de vieillir, lui, avait plus de cent vingt ans et ressemblait toujours à un gamin, je savais que c'était là mon destin, ressembler à une jeune femme éternellement, bien sur pour la plupart des gens, des femmes en particuliers, cela était une chance, mais j'avais toujours pensé qu'on atteignait réellement sa maturité physique vers la trentaine et j'étais triste de ne jamais pouvoir y parvenir.

Cathy m'avait raconté qu'elle avait vécu à la réserve Quilleute lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle était originaire de la Push, mais lorsque ma mère Mélinda avait disparut et que son mari l'avait quitté, elle avait déménagé à Port Angeles, puis quelques années plus tard, s'était remarié avec un homme d'affaire travaillant à Seattle, l'homme était mort peu de temps après leur mariage dans un accident de voiture et depuis, elle était seule.

Mon père malgré tout ce que je pouvais lui reprocher, n'avait pas omit de m'éduquer, alors lorsque Cathy me proposa de m'envoyer à l'école, j'en avait pleuré de joie, mon dieu, j'allais enfin avoir une vie, une vie normal, aller à l'école, renter le soir et avoir quelqu'un qui m'attend pour autre chose que m'entrainer...

Cathy était riche, sa maison en était une preuve, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se procurer des papiers pour moi, ni à m'inscrire dans cette petite école, j'avais passé mon permis plus rapidement que la moyenne et elle m'avait offert une voiture, il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour adorer littéralement cette femme d'autant que je savais que ce sentiment était partagé, elle avait autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin d'elle et ça me rendais folle de joie.

Cathy m'avait tout dit des légendes de son peuple, elle m'avait également informé que la région était peuplé de vampires, elle avait entendu parlé des Cullen du temps ou elle était marié à mon grand-père et m'avait dit qu'ils étaient de retour depuis quelques temps dans la région, je dois avouer que je n'avais pas apprécié de les savoirs dans le coin. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire à des vampires, j'en avait rencontré quelques uns, amis de mon père durant ma vie et je ne les avaient pas aimés, pas du tout, ils passaient leurs temps à se moquer de mon régime alimentaire, ils étaient féroces et sans pitiés, bien sur, pour ma part, si ce n'était ma grand-mère, les humains m'importaient peu, mais je n'allais pas me forcer à m'en nourrir si leur odeur ne me disait rien.

Je dormais très peu, ce qui m'avait permis de visiter la région pendant la nuit, je mourrais d'envie d'aller à la réserve, mais lorsque j'avais exprimé ce désir à Cathy, elle m'avait catégoriquement interdit d'y mettre les pieds, m'assurant que les loups de la réserve me tueraient s'ils se rendaient compte que j'étais en parti vampire, je savais que ces loups ne pourraient rien contre moi, mais je n'avais aucune envi de les tuer, j'avais donc accepté de rester loin de cette réserve pour éviter tout problème.

Je me concentrais donc uniquement sur ma prochaine rentré et passais mon temps libre à me balader dans les bois.

Je me languissais un peu de Nawel, je regrettais qu'il ait refusé de me suivre, mais je pouvais comprendre, j'allais vers ma vie, ma famille, ma grand-mère, le pauvre ne pouvait pas en faire autant, sa famille était morte depuis si longtemps.

- Azaya, ma chérie?

- Oui grand-mère, j'arrive! Hurlais-je de ma chambre

Je courrais pour la rejoindre dans le salon, comme à son habitude, elle lisait un livre sur son vieux fauteuil.

- Que se passe t-il? Demandai-je en lui baisant la joue

Elle me sourit en posant son livre sur ses genoux et puis, elle s'empara de ma main, la caressant doucement.

- Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que tu es ici à présent, ma fille, commença t-elle, tu commence l'école dans trois jours, est-ce que ça va aller?

Je m'installai sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en plissant les yeux malicieusement

- C'est pour moi que tu t'inquiète ou pour les humains de l'école? Ricanai-je

- Les deux ma fille, les deux, avoua t-elle sans mal, je t'aime, je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, tu lui ressemble tellement, c'est comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quitté, prendre soin de toi, c'est un peu comme rattraper mes erreurs avec elle...

- Cathy, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça ne l'a jamais été, si tu avais été avec elle à ce moment là, il t'aurait sans doute tué avant de la kidnapper, lui assurai-je en soupirant, je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligé de quoi que ce soit à mon égard

- Azaya, ce n'est pas ça, je... si peut-être un peu, pardonne moi, mais je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, j'ai été seule de nombreuses années, je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'autres enfants, Richard l'avait accepté, malheureusement, il est mort trop tôt, me laissant seul de nouveau, après son accident, j'avais décidé d'attendre la mort et puis, un jour, une jeune fille ressemblant étonnamment à ma Mélinda frappe à ma porte...

- Je vais très bien Cathy, tentais-je de la rassurer, je suis heureuse d'être ici, vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, j'espère juste que père ne me cherchera jamais ici, je pense pouvoir compter sur Nawel pour ça, quand aux humains, tu sais que je ne m'en nourris pas...

Elle ricana doucement et se leva sans me lâcher la main pour me conduire à son bureau

- Je sais ma douce, mais personne ne doit découvrir ta différence, donc si quelqu'un t'énerve ou...

- Je t'en pris grand-mère, je ne vais pas m'attaquer à quelqu'un de trop faible pour se défendre, par ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'intention de me lier d'amitié avec eux, pour leur propre bien

Cathy me sourit, mais ne dit rien, elle ouvrit un petit tiroir et me tendit une photo de ma mère, effectivement, je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau, puis elle me tendit une photo de mon père, un homme absolument magnifique.

- Se transformait-il? Demandai-je en mirant la photo avec attention

- Non, on pense que cela arrive lorsque les vampires réapparaissent dans la région

- Je croyais que les Cullen étaient revenu il y a peu de temps?

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que les Cullen, d'autres sont apparut dans la région à l'époque ou...

Des larmes commençaient à se formées dans ses jolies yeux bleues, parler de la perte de sa fille lui provoquait une grande souffrance, surtout depuis que je lui avait apprit ce qui lui était réellement arrivé.

- Je suis tellement désolé grand-mère, murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable

- Tu n'es qu'une victime, sanglota t-elle, tout comme ma Mélinda

Elle se détacha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre congé pour aller dormir. Je montai à mon tour dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche, me changer, puis je sautai par la fenêtre...


	3. Chapter 3

RENCONTRE

J'avais courus quelques kilomètres, sentir le vent sur mon visage, ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir... jusqu'au moment ou j'entendis une sorte de hurlement étrange, un animal, puis un sifflement appartenant à un vampire. Je changeai instinctivement de direction, bondissant en direction des sons, je savais qu'un combat se jouait à proximité, un bon de plus et je me transformais, apparaissant à la lisière du bois, un loup énorme était allongé au sol, le vampire à genoux devant lui s'apprêtait à le mordre.

Je poussais un rugissement d'avertissement, le vampire tourna la tête vers moi et écarquilla les yeux. Intérieurement, je riais, le pauvre devait se demander dans quelle foret il avait pu atterrir. Il se redressa, il était grand, ses cheveux noirs mi-long flottaient légèrement derrière lui et il grogna dans ma direction.

- Et bien, suis-je arrivé dans une sorte de zoo naturel? Ricana t-il en se redressant

Pauvre imbécile! Grognai-je intérieurement, il était encore trop près du loup, j'avais peur de le blesser en lui sautant dessus, heureusement, c'est lui qui bondit soudainement vers moi, je n'eus qu'à ouvrir mes mâchoires en pivotant légèrement sur la droite et lui arracha le bras d'un coup sec. J'avoue que de toutes mes années avec mon père, me battre sous cette forme était ce que j'avais préféré, il était à mon sens, trop simple d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Le vampire fit une sorte de salto arrière parfaitement exécuté et tenta de nouveau de m'attaquer, cette fois-ci, c'est sa tête que je parvins à arracher, je n'avais même pas voulu le tuer si vite, mais le loup, bien que les yeux fixés sur moi, était toujours au sol, apparemment gravement blessé, je dû donc en finir rapidement et courut vers le loup.

Je fus horrifié de constater qu'une de ses pattes était pratiquement arraché, je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est le ramener à la réserve. Je glissai ma tête sous son corps et le souleva facilement, dieu merci, il semblait avoir comprit que je ne lui voulait aucun mal car il m'aida à se positionner sur mon dos. Je commençais à avancer lentement sachant que mes pas ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur, je me demandai où était passé sa meute, n'étaient-ils pas censé se déplacer à plusieurs? Où était les autres? Ce sont des hurlements qui répondirent à ma question, je changeai donc de direction pour me rapprocher des membres de sa meute, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je tombai sur quatre loups tout aussi énormes si ce n'est plus que celui qui était sur mon dos.

Deux d'entre eux se mirent à grogner méchamment sur moi, j'y répondait promptement priant de ne pas à avoir à me défendre contre eux, ils étaient trop nombreux et je ne savais pas si l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs sur eux pouvait les tuer. Il dû se passer quelque chose entre eux par ce que ceux qui avaient grognés baissèrent la tête et reculèrent de quelques pas derrière le plus gros à la fourrure noir, je fis quelques pas dans sa direction en prenant soin de garder une certaine distance de sécurité, puis je déposais le corps du loup blessé au sol avant de me reculer lentement.

Mon attention fut soudainement tourné sur un loup se tenant à la droite du noir, il était presque aussi grand, une fourrure rousse, son regard sur moi semblait étrange, sans doute tout aussi étrange que le mien sur lui. Me giflant intérieurement, je fis demi-tour pour tomber sur deux autres loups, ces enfoirés m'avaient encerclés sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, je rugis pour les faire dégager, mais ils ne semblaient pas prêt à obtempérer. J'eus un mal fou à gérer ma colère, étaient-ils trop stupide pour comprendre que j'avais simplement voulu aider? Je poussais un autre grognement, mais de frustration cette fois et me mis à courir vers les loups qui, pensant certainement que j'allais les attaquer, se mirent en position les dents découverts et les oreilles couchés sur le cranes.

J'aurais ris si la situation n'avais pas été aussi tendu, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à me réceptionner, je me contentais de sauter au dessus d'eux et me mis à courir le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez moi.

Pov Jacob

Bella était revenu d'Italie hier soir, j'étais anéantis d'apprendre que ces suceurs de sangs étaient de retour eux aussi, ça me rendais malade qu'elle ait accepté de revenir avec lui. Malheureusement ou heureusement, Sam nous avait réuni dans la soirée pour prévenir que Seth et Embry qui étaient en patrouille avaient repéré une odeur, nous étions tous allé par groupe de deux parcourir les terres pour trouver les sangsues qui s'étaient aventurés chez nous.

J'étais de paire avec Quil et nous les avions enfin repérés, du moins, l'un d'entre eux, mais nous savions qu'il n'était pas seul.

Tous le monde couru dans notre direction pour nous aider, j'aurais voulu avoir le plaisir de le tuer seul, mais je savais que Sam ne me ferait pas ce cadeau. En quelques minutes, ce fut terminé...

_Merde! Siffla Seth, il y en a un ici!_

_Où es-tu Seth? Hurla Sam_

_Je ne parviens pas à repérer son odeur, elle est couverte par celles des vampires! Gronda Paul_

_Seth! Grognai-je_

_Il ne répond plus! Paniqua Leah_

_Là... merde, ça fait mal..._

_Seth, putain, tu es où? Siffla Leah_

_Au nord_

_Comment a t-il pu être séparé de nous?_

_Encore une de ces sangsues avec un don? Proposai-je _

Nous courrions tous vers le nord à toute vitesse, Leah n'arrêtait pas de paniquer, ce que je pouvais comprendre, Seth était le plus jeune, le plus faible également, j'avais été persuadé qu'il nous avait suivit lorsqu'on avait alerté tout le monde, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'est pas suivit Quil?

_J'en sais rien, répondit celui-ci en secouant le museau_

Après quelques minutes de courses nous demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver si éloigné de nous, quelque chose d'énorme apparut devant nous, je crus au début à une hallucination

_C'est ce que je crois? Soufflai-je en regardant fixement l'animal se diriger vers nous prudemment _

_Arrêtez-vous! Hurla Sam_

_De la merde! S'écria Leah, cette bête à mon frère et..._

_Silence Leah! Gronda Sam de sa voix d'alpha, Seth est sur son dos_

_Comment une panthère peut être aussi énorme que nous? S'égosilla Paul_

_J'aimerai le savoir, répondit Sam, je pensais que seul les loups garous pouvaient avoir une taille pareil, Quil, Embry, passez discrètement par derrière et encerclez le!_

Ils étaient tous les deux resté en arrière de sorte que la panthère ne pouvait pas les avoir vu, ils s'exécutèrent et firent le tour de sorte de se retrouver derrière la bête en question qui était tellement concentré sur nous qu'elle ne remarqua rien. La panthère baissa la tête prudemment, sans jamais quitter Sam des yeux et déposa le corps de Seth au sol, le pauvre était à peine conscient, je ne parvenais pas à entendre ses pensées.

_Ne pas... lui faire... mal... mal, parvint-il à souffler avant de sombrer_

La bête devant nous me regarda un moment alors que j'avais moi même les yeux rivés dans les siens, je ressentais une impression étrange, mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'étudier d'avantage qu'elle se retourna pour partir, mais lorsqu'elle aperçu Quil et Embry derrière, elle se mit à rugir férocement pour leur signifier de la laisser passer.

_Nous devons découvrir ce qu'est cette bête, déclara Sam, son attitude ne ressemble pas à celle d'un animal_

_On devrait plutôt laisser cette chose partir, contrai-je_

Sam tourna la tête furtivement vers moi pour me faire taire pendant que Leah se mit à avancer vers son frère

_Leah! S'écria Sam_

_Merde! Grogna t-elle, c'est mon frère et il est blessé!_

Je vis la panthère se mettre soudainement à courir en direction de Quil et Embry, persuadé qu'elle allait les attaquer, mais elle fit un bon au dessus de leur tête et si ma mâchoire n'avait pas été bien accroché, elle serait tombé au sol tant le bon fut incroyable

_C'est du jamais vu, souffla Embry en se retournant pour regarder la bête s'éloigner à une vitesse folle_

_Putain! Siffla Quil_

_Emmenez Seth, nous devons aller parler aux anciens et vite, déclara Sam _

Quil, Embry et moi reprenions forme humaine afin de transporter Seth, il reprit conscience pendant le trajet jusqu'à la réserve et quitta sa forme de loup.

Sa blessure à la jambe était vraiment mauvaise, mais elle commençait déjà à guérir, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, par ce qu'il devait vraiment souffrir. Lorsqu'on arriva à la réserve, il était totalement conscient, il nous raconta ce qui était arrivé...

- Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé séparé du groupe, peut-être un don, j'en ai aucune idée, commença t-il en grimaçant sous la douleur...

- Tu ne veux pas attendre d'aller mieux? Proposa Leah

- Non, ça va, donc, lorsqu'il m'a pratiquement arraché la patte, la douleur à été si violente que je me suis écroulé, incapable de me relever, la sangsue s'est penché sur moi en souriant à pleines dents, il voulait me mordre, il paraissait savoir que cela aillait me tuer et puis j'ai entendu un rugissement étrange, j'ai tout de suite sus que ce n'était pas vous, ça ressemblait à une sorte de gros chat...

Embry se mit à rire, bientôt rejoint par tout le monde, oui, c'était une sorte de gros chat, en beaucoup plus dangereux et majestueux, cette bête outre sa taille, était absolument magnifique.

- C'était une panthère géante Seth

- J'étais pas sur, elle a tué le vampire si facilement, je l'ai regardé, mais franchement, j'ai crus que j'étais en train de rêver, sérieux, nous on est des loups garous, mais ce truc, c'est quoi? Une panthère garou?

- Je ne crois pas, mais il est clair que cette bête n'est pas normale, je vais aller parler aux anciens, peut-être qu'ils ont déjà entendu parler de ça, soupira Sam en sortant de la chambre

- En tout cas, peut importe ce qu'est cette bestiole, elle a sauvé mon petit frère, murmura Leah

Seth lui sourit et commença en fermer les yeux, le pauvre était fatigué, sa sœur se tourna vers nous en faisant signe de sortir.

- Jake, tu viens avec nous, on va manger chez Sam et Em ce soir? Me demanda Quil

- Non, je vais rentrer, on se voit demain

Tout le monde sortit de la maison, Paul, Quil et Embry se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sam et je rentrai chez moi

- Hé fils!

- Salut papa, Sam t'as déjà appelé? Demandai-je en le regardant mettre sa veste

- Oui, il a appelé, il paraît que vous avez vu quelque chose d'étrange?

- Une panthère noire géante, soufflai-je en secouant la tête

- Une quoi? S'écria mon père en écarquillant les yeux

- Sam va tout t'expliquer papa, j'ai besoin d'une douche et j'ai faim

Il se dirigea vers la porte, je l'aidai à sortir de la maison et repartis à l'intérieur

- Ho, fils?

- Ouai?

- Bella à téléphoné, elle te demande de la rappeler

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, me contentant de claquer la porte derrière moi, pourquoi devrais-je la rappeler? Alors Bella, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ton cailloux?

Non, merci, je souffrais assez comme ça d'avoir été laissé comme une merde pendant qu'elle allait risquer sa vie pour le retrouver. J'étais dégouté, écœuré qu'elle soit revenu avec lui après toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé, il l'avait détruit et elle avait tout de même courut vers lui à la première occasion, me laissant là, comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, la vérité, c'est qu'on avait faillit s'embrasser elle et moi le jour ou ce suceur de sang avait appelé, mais ça aussi, elle devait déjà l'avoir oublié.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais de moins que lui? Je m'étais posé cette question de nombreuses fois après son départ, j'avais été là, jour après jour pour la ramener à la vie et j'y été parvenu, encore quelques temps et nous aurions pu être un couple elle et moi, elle aurait été heureuse, j'y aurait veillé, mais il a fallut qu'il refasse éruption dans sa vie, dieu que j'aurai voulu pouvoir le tuer...

Après avoir prit ma douche et mangé ce que j'avais trouvé dans le frigo, j'allais me coucher directement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne m'étais pas endormis en pensant à Bella, mais aux yeux de cette panthère qui nous était apparut un peu plus tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

NORMAL?

Pov Azaya

Après l'incident dans les bois, j'avais décidé de ne plus aller m'y balader pendant un moment, je ne préféré par tenter le diable et je m'étais gardé d'en parler à Cathy, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait apprécié. J'étais donc resté silencieuse me contentant de parler de la rentré, elle m'avait accompagné pour acheté de nouveaux vêtements et tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin pour les cours, puis nous avions été mangé au restaurant.

J'avais découvert quelque chose d'incroyable avec Cathy, je pouvais manger de la nourriture humaine, dire que je n'ai pas été surprise en constatant que j'aimai les frites serait un mensonge, bien sur, j'avais commandé cela pour donner le change devant les humains, mais Cathy avait plaisanté à ce sujet en me demandant ce qui arriverait si je mangeai, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, alors j'avais engloutis une frite

- C'est super bon! Avais-je hurlé telle une hystérique en plein milieu du restaurant

- Et bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle, ricana Cathy

Effectivement, c'était une bonne nouvelle, j'avais été prudente en ne mangeant que très peu ne sachant pas si je pourrais digérer, mais rien n'était arrivé, si ce n'est que j'eus à utiliser les toilettes pour la première fois de ma vie et ça, je n'avais pas apprécié. J'avais donc décidé de manger peu et d'alterner avec le sang animal.

Cathy s'inquiétait de mon bien être, elle avait peur que je m'ennuies avec elle, j'avais beau lui expliquer encore et encore que j'étais parfaitement heureuse, lui raconter comment père occupait mon temps durant toutes mes années passé avec lui, elle semblait incrédule, elle m'avait acheté des consoles de jeu, ordinateur et des livres. Cela me dérangeais un peu qu'elle dépense autant d'argent pour moi, mais lorsque j'avais eu le malheur de m'en plaindre, elle éleva la voix sur moi pour la première fois, hurlant qu'elle n'allait pas se faire enterrer avec son argent et que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui gâcher son plaisir si je ne voulais pas qu'elle me botte les fesses, et bien, il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup d'humour, quoi qu'il en soit, si elle avait un jour pensé qu'elle avait besoin de me botter le cul, je me serais laissé faire sans bronché, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait me faire du mal après tout.

Enfin arrivé devant l'école, misérable petite école, je soupirai la peur au ventre, me demandant si venir ici était vraiment une bonne idée. Je garai ma Mercedes sur le parking, remerciant silencieusement Cathy d'être parvenu à me procurer un permis aussi rapidement, avoir de l'argent était vraiment très pratique dans le monde des humains. Je sortais de la voiture et me dirigea vers le hall en suivant les indications pour trouver le bureau et prendre mon emploi du temps, j'avais laissé Cathy gérer cela à ma place et décider de mes cours.

- Bonjour, je suis Azaya Feals, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps

- Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit la femme derrière son comptoir sans me regarder

Elle chercha parmi ses papiers et me le tendit toujours sans lever la tête, je m'emparai du papier en question, la remercia et sortit du bureau tout en lisant mon emploi du temps

- Première heure, mathématique, murmurai-je pour moi même

Une fois dans le couloir, je fus immédiatement assaillis par l'odeur d'un vampire, je relevai la tête pour voir un garçon tenant une humaine par la main, je faillis éclater de rire tant l'humaine en question paraissait compter sur le vampire pour poser un pied devant l'autre, il pivota la tête vers moi immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils et je compris de suite.

_Reste loin de ma tête si tu ne veux pas perdre la tienne, crachai-je intérieurement_

Il parut horrifié et je lui adressai un petit sourire, je vis l'humaine près de lui demander ce qui se passer et poser les yeux sur moi, alors je me suis sentis obligé de rajouter un petit quelque chose.

_Si tu parles de moi à cette humaine, je devrais la tuer, ne pense même pas être capable de la défendre, toi et ta famille pourriez mourir si vite que vous n'auriez même pas le temps de sentir la douleur, fulminai-je, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je suis comme elle, tu ne peux pas lire mon esprit_

Il hocha lentement la tête et répéta ce que je lui avait dis à sa copine

_Tout ce passera bien tant que tu t'en tiendra à ça, rajoutai-je avant de me diriger vers le couloir où devait se trouver ma salle_

J'étais plus qu'irrité par cette rencontre, bien sur, je n'aurais pas de mal à bloquer son pouvoir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à être repéré, enfin, tant qu'il s'en tenait à ce que je lui avait dit...

Les cours étaient tout bonnement ennuyeux comme l'enfer, mais je ne voulais pas décevoir Cathy en rentrant dès le premier jour pour lui dire ça, alors lorsque j'étais rentré le premier jour, j'avais simplement souris en tentant de paraître heureuse. Au moins, je n'avais aucun mal à suivre les cours, je ne faisais pas très attention aux élèves et surtout j'évitais de prêter attention à leurs chuchotements. Le troisième jours l'humaine que j'avais vu au bras du vampire s'avança vers moi pour me parler.

- Heu... salut, je m'appelle Bella

- Salut, répondis-je nonchalante

- Tu es nouvelle?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? Pensai-je en roulant des yeux, cette fille était juste curieuse après avoir remarqué l'attitude de son copain la dernière fois

- Ce n'est pas très joli d'être trop curieuse, ricanai-je en levant les yeux de mon livre

- Non, c'est juste que tu es toute seule pour manger, alors...

- Merci pour ta sollicitude, mais tu n'en apprendra pas plus sur moi, je te souhaite une bonne journée

Et une belle vie, rajoutai-je silencieusement. Dieu, pourquoi les humains devaient-ils être aussi curieux? Cette fille paraissait vraiment incapable de reconnaître le danger, j'avais beau ne pas manger les humains, les tuer n'étaient pas un problème et si elle devenait trop curieuse, la pauvre allait bientôt le découvrir...

Elle fit demi tour après avoir marmonné quelque chose que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'écouter et je repris la lecture de mon bouquin.

J'avais remarqué pas moins de cinq vampires dans cette école, dont un avec un pouvoir assez intéressant, un blond collé à une fille aux cheveux courts, voyante apparemment, j'avoue que ressentir les émotions des autres pouvait être pratique, mais aussi une vrai torture par moment, je ne savais pas encore si je devais m'offrir son pouvoir ou non, ce serait sans doute agaçant par moment, surtout entouré d'humains.

Le premier mois s'était déroulé tranquillement, l'humaine nommé Bella ne s'approcha plus jamais de moi, même si je sentais souvent son regard dans ma direction, son petit ami aussi me regardait souvent, mais il n'était pas stupide, il avait comprit que tout se passerait bien tant qu'il ne l'ouvrait pas, j'étais plus ou moins devenu amie avec Angela, du moins, il nous arrivait de discuter, avec Mike aussi, mais ce mec paraissait par moment incroyablement stupide.

J'avais dû m'énerver à quelques reprises sur certains garçon horriblement insistant avec leurs invitations à sortir, mais comme je l'avais promis à Cathy, je n'avais jamais été violente.

Nous étions aujourd'hui samedi et j'étais allé au centre commerciale pour faire quelques emplettes, j'avais réellement horreur d'y aller, mais je n'allais plus aussi souvent dans les bois si ce n'est pour me nourrir et même si j'allais beaucoup plus loin d'auparavant, je craignais toujours de rencontrer de nouveau les loups, de toute façon, j'avais besoin de sortir de la maison, me promener, pour ma santé mental.

Lorsque je sortais du magasin après m'être arrêté pour boire un café, il faisait déjà nuit, je marchai tranquillement sur le parking pour rejoindre ma voiture lorsque j'entendis une femme s'énerver sur deux hommes alors qu'elle paraissait ranger ses courses dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Aller, viens avec nous, ricana l'un des deux hommes

- Foutez-moi la paix!

J'avançai vers eux et en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une Quilleute, je roulais des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être en danger?

En soupirant, je continuai à avancer et je vis que l'autre homme plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de la pauvre femme qui se mit à se débattre en hurlant, je regardai autour de moi, il y avait très peu d'humains dehors à cette heure, mais je ne pouvais pas avancer plus vite, si quelqu'un me voyait, je devrais le tuer et je n'en avais aucune envie, de toute façon, elle n'allait pas mourir, mais elle allait devoir supporter leur comportement le temps que je traverse le parking.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour arriver jusqu'à elle, la pauvre se débattait encore inutilement puisque maintenant ils la tenait tout les deux en essayant de la tirer derrière le parking. J'attrapai la main de l'un des hommes et lui brisa d'un geste rapide

- Salope! Hurla celui-ci en se tenant le poignée en question

- Tu veux prendre sa place? S'écria l'autre en souriant

Ciel, sont-ils stupides? Me demandai-je en soupirant. Je poussais l'autre et il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, il se releva rapidement et tenta de me sauter dessus, mais mon pied rencontra son estomac et il eut le souffle coupé, je crus même l'avoir tué pendant quelques secondes, l'autre qui se tenait toujours le poignée s'élança à son tour sur moi, mais cette fois, mon pied rencontra son entre-jambe et il hurla à la mort. Je haussais les épaules en me tournant vers la jeune femme, elle pleurait et semblait complétement paniqué.

- Heu... ça va? Demandai-je maladroitement

Elle leva les yeux sur moi et se mit à sangloter plus fort avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Ok...

- Tu veux... que je te ramène chez toi ou que j'appelle quelqu'un?

- Emmène moi loin d'eux s'il te plait, s'il te plait, me supplia t-elle

Elle était en état de choc la pauvre, alors je hochai la tête, l'installa côté passager et me mis derrière le volant après avoir fermé le coffre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Où sont-ils? Ils sont encore là?

- Wow! Calme toi, ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, il y en a un qui ramasse ses billes et l'autre qui doit se demander si son estomac n'est pas remonté dans sa boite crânienne

- Merci... heu... j'habite à la Push... c'est

- Je sais où se trouve la Push, la coupai-je en prenant la route

- Je... je suis Emilie

- Azaya

Elle garda le silence jusqu'au moment où je remarquai le panneau m'indiquant que nous étions arrivé, j'arrêtai la voiture devant celui-ci pour sortir de la voiture mais elle m'arrêta.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Et bien, nous sommes à la Push, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Tu peux continuer à rouler à l'intérieur, les visages pâles sont autorisés, plaisanta t-elle, et puis il faut que quelqu'un te ramène, tu dois récupérer ta voiture

Mince! J'avais pas pensé à ça, elle avait raison, aux yeux des humains, parcourir dix kilomètres sous la pluie pouvait sembler étrange. Je conduisis donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande d'arrêter la voiture, je sortis rapidement, en voyant qu'elle tremblait encore trop pour déboucler d'elle même sa ceinture, je fis le tour du véhicule pour l'aider et je la prit dans mes bras pour l'aider à sortir.

Un homme se précipita à l'extérieur en posant les yeux sur moi avec méfiance

- Ho, Sam, pleurnicha t-elle en s'élançant vers lui

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie? Paniqua t-il

- Je... je me suis fais agresser, souffla t-elle entre deux sanglot, mais Azaya m'as sauvé

Sam leva les yeux sur moi, il tremblait et je devinais non seulement qu'il devait être un de ces loups, mais aussi qu'il devait être celui qui avait causé les cicatrices sur le visage de sa petite copine, je fis un pas vers lui hésitant à lui dire de la lâcher avant de lui scarifier la totalité du visage, mais il se calma rapidement de lui même.

- Qui sont-ils? Ils ressemble à quoi? Exigea t-il en quittant le perron pour rentrer dans la maison

J'entendis Emilie lui dire qu'il faisait trop noir, qu'elle ne les avaient pas bien distingués et que de toute façon je m'étais occupé d'eux et puis un garçon sortit de la maison en souriant et me fit signe d'entrer.

- Tu vas attraper froid, rigola t-il

- Ha... oui, c'est vrai, soupirai-je en le suivant à l'intérieur

Sam était assit sur une chaise tenant Emilie dans ses bras, il la berçait doucement en s'excusant de ne pas avoir été là, il leva la tête pour me regarder et me sourit.

- Merci de l'avoir aidé, murmura t-il avec sincérité

Je me contentai de hocher la tête mal à l'aise en espérant que je pourrais bientôt repartir, un homme fit son entrer dans la maison mais il s'arrêta de suite pour me regarder.

- Salut, je suis Paul

- Heu... Azaya

- Quil, se présenta celui qui était venu me chercher dehors

Je souriais timidement de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Cathy m'avait dit de ne pas venir ici et j'étais dans une de leur maison avec trois d'entre eux et une humaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emilie? Demanda Paul en remarquant le visage de la jeune femme

- Elle s'est fait agresser, répondit Sam en serrant les dents, mais apparemment, elle a eu la chance de croiser Azaya qui semble leur avoir donné une bonne leçon, du moins j'espère sinon je vais devoir les retrouver...

- Je l'ait vu briser le poignée de l'un d'entre eux, raconta Emilie en souriant, et elle m'as dit qu'elle les avaient frappés

Je ricanai en me retenant de partir en courant lorsqu'ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur moi

- Heu... je ne veux pas vous déranger mais, si quelqu'un pouvait me ramener sur le parking, murmurai-je comme une pauvre fille en détresse

- Tu ne veux pas rester diner avec nous? Proposa Sam, c'est le moins que je puisse faire

- C'est gentil, mais on m'attend...

- Demain dans ce cas?

Merde! C'est mal polis si je réponds que je veux juste partir d'ici et ne jamais avoir à revenir? Ça va sans doute paraître bizarre, aujourd'hui ou demain...

- Je... je vais téléphoner, mais je ne peux pas rester tard

Je pris mon téléphone pour contacter Cathy et me dirigea vers le perron

- Grand-mère, c'est moi, écoute on m'as... heu... invité à manger

- Tu es sur que ça va aller?

- J'espère, soupirai-je pensive, non, c'est très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne rentrerais pas tard

- Bien, appelle moi si il y a un problème

- Promit

Je raccrochai et retourna à l'intérieur la peur au ventre, après tout, j'avais des origines Quilleutes, mais je savais que s'ils découvraient que j'étais aussi un vampire, ils tenteraient de me tuer, je décidais donc de jouer la nouvelle fille venant d'emménager dans la région suite à la mort de ses parents, en espérant qu'ils n'en arrivent pas à me poser trop de questions.

- Alors? Demanda Emilie en serrant ses mains jointes telle une prière

- C'est bon, mais je ne dois pas rentrer tard

- Donc Azaya, tu fais des sports de combat ou un truc dans le genre? Demanda Quil

- Ouai... dans le genre, répondis-je de façon évasive

- C'est à dire? Rigola Paul

- Heu... karaté? Répondis-je pas très sur de moi quand au choix

- Wow, super!

Je restais chez Sam et Emilie pendant plus d'une heure, bien évidemment, ils me posèrent des questions, j'étais parvenu à en esquiver une bonne partie, mais c'était loin d'être facile. Lorsqu'enfin, le diner se termina, Quil se proposa de me raccompagner, je remerciai tout le monde et tout le monde me remercia de nouveau pour avoir aidé Emilie, je fus invité à revenir aussi souvent que je le voulais et enfin, je suivais Quil vers la porte, il m'ouvrit celle-ci et je tombai sur l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici, il est vrai que je n'en avait pas vraiment fréquenté jusqu'ici, mais aucun de ceux que j'avais croisé n'avait à ce point attiré mon attention. Ce mec faisait au moins deux mètres, il avait les cheveux très cours, des yeux noirs hypnotisant et une carrure à tomber par terre, je restais là comme une imbécile à le regarder ce qui semblait paraître une éternité, il en fit autant, d'abord, il eut l'air surpris, puis émerveillé et enfin en colère... étrange donc, sa mâchoire crispé et ses poings serrés me sortirent de ma torpeur et c'est là que j'entendis tout le monde ricaner, tout sauf moi et le garçon devant moi. Je déglutis difficilement et me déplaça à droite pour le laisser entrer en reportant mon attention sur le plancher...

- Sur que tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus Azaya? Rigola Quil

Je le foudroya du regard de tel sorte qu'il s'arrêta de ricaner aussitôt, il s'éclaircit la gorge et me fit signe de sortir, je saluai tout le monde une dernière fois en prenant soin d'éviter le garçon qui m'avait soudainement rendu stupide et je passais promptement la porte en tentant de reprendre un souffle régulier.


	5. Chapter 5

DENI

Pov Jacob

Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et je tombai sur cette fille magnifique, jamais de ma vie, je n'avais croisé une telle beauté, la première chose que je remarquai, ce fut ses yeux, d'un bleu incroyablement hypnotisant, je me demandais même s'il ne s'agissait pas de lentilles de contact tant ils étaient d'une teinte inhabituelle, son visage ovale était la perfection incarné, chacun de ses traits semblait démunis de défauts, j'avais eu beau la scruter, tout le monde en avait, mais pas elle, elle semblait tout droit arrivé d'une autre planète, je fus d'abord surpris par tant de beauté et par ce que je ressentais, ce lien étrange et fort, puis ce fut l'émerveillement, mais lorsque la réalité me frappa, je grinçais des dents, j'avais toujours refusé ce genre d'attachement, je ne voulais pas être si faible, j'aimais Bella, même si elle était avec ce monstre, je ne pouvais pas trahir mes sentiments de la sorte pour une fille que je ne connaissais même pas.

Elle dû remarquer la multitude d'émotions sur mon visage car elle arrêta de suite de m'observer, se décala sur la droite, ce qui me permit de voir ses beaux cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés retombant en cascade le long de son dos, puis elle fixa le planché visiblement gêné. Bien sur, Quil n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande bouche

- Sur que tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus Azaya? Ricana t-il bêtement

Azaya, un prénom à la hauteur de sa beauté, je n'eus pas l'occasion de la mirer d'avantage, elle pivota la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard qui le fit taire dans la seconde, je dois avouer que même moi son regard m'avait fait froid dans le dos. J'entrais dans la pièce afin de les laisser passer, Quil s'éclaircit la gorge et lui fit signe de sortir, elle salua rapidement tout le monde en prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon regard et ils partirent tous les deux. Bien malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir un élan de jalousie sans pareil, même la sangsue ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir autant de colère lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella.

- Jacob, tu rêve? Rigola Paul

- Ta gueule connard! Grognai-je

Je m'installai sur une chaise autour de la table pendant que tous se regardaient avec les yeux ronds, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'aucun n'ait comprit ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

- Elle est vraiment belle en tout cas, soupira Paul, tu as pris son numéro Emilie?

- Ho, je lui est demandé, mais je crois qu'elle a oublié de me le laisser et je n'ai pas repensé à lui demander à nouveau

- Elle n'est pas très bavarde, marmonna Sam, je la trouve... mystérieuse

- Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir son numéro, j'aurais voulu pouvoir la remercier d'avantage...

- Pourquoi? Lâchai-je exaspéré de les écouter parler d'elle

- Elle m'as sauvé, murmura tristement Emilie, je me suis fait agresser par deux fous et elle leur a cassé la figure

- Et vous la faite rentrer ici sans savoir qui elle est! Éludai-je sans me préoccuper de son agression

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème Jacob? Grogna Paul, elle a aidé Emilie, la moindre des choses c'était de la remercier! Tu fais franchement chier, dès qu'il ne s'agit pas de ta catin à vampires...

Je ne le laissait pas finir mon poing atterrit directement sur son nez

- Dehors Jacob! Hurla Sam de sa voix d'alpha, Paul calme toi!

Je vis Paul tenter d'arrêter les tremblements qui secouaient son corps, j'étais toujours furieux, je me levai en faisant tomber ma chaise dans le processus et sortis promptement de la maison pour me mettre à courir dans les bois.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de me sortir cette fille de la tête, j'ôtai mes vêtements et me transforma pour m'éloigner rapidement, j'avais honte de ma réaction, je ne m'étais même pas inquiété de l'agression d'Emilie, ce n'était pas moi...

J'étais en colère, à vrai dire en ce moment, je passais mon temps à tenter de la retenir, j'étais toujours en rogne contre Bella, elle m'appelait chaque jour, mais je ne répondais pas par ce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'étais sur qu'elle allait m'annoncer qu'elle retournait avec lui et je n'avais pas envi d'entendre ça, je n'en avais pas la force et à présent, je vivais ce que j'avais toujours refusé de vivre, je ne voulais pas m'imprégner, je n'avais jamais voulus ça, c'est un sujet que j'avais soulevé une fois avec Bella, elle avait peur que ça m'arrive, elle pensait que si elle cédait à mes avances et que j'en arrivais à m'imprégner, j'allais l'abandonner comme lui, mais à ce connard ou à Sam, j'aimais croire que j'avais une volonté de fer, par ailleurs, j'espérais également que mon ancêtre me permette d'avoir un certain avantage sur les autres.

J'avais beau savoir au fond de moi qu'elle ne voulait que lui, je ne pouvais pas perdre espoir, je ne parvenais pas à lâcher prise, je savais que si elle restait avec lui, elle finirait par devenir une sangsue et je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'imaginer ainsi, son cœur ne battant plus... jamais...

En soupirant, je reprenais ma forme humaine, détacha mon short de ma cheville et l'enfila avant de m'assoir au bord de la falaise. J'avais envi de téléphoner à Bella, en fait, je passais mon temps à me demander quoi faire, mais je craignais ne pas être capable de contrôler ma colère, si j'en arrivais à la blesser comme Sam avait blessé Emilie, jamais je ne pourrais me présenter de nouveau à elle, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner.

Je me rappelai tristement de ce jour ou Emilie avait tenté de repousser Sam, elle ne voulait pas faire ça à Leah, elle ne voulait pas être responsable de sa peine, Sam et elle était partit dans les bois pour discuter, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait décidé de partir, qu'elle voulait qu'il tente de se faire pardonner par Leah, elle préférait souffrir plutôt que d'être responsable de la souffrance de sa cousine, seulement Sam n'avait pas encore le contrôle sur son loup, il s'est transformé sans le voir arrivé, elle était juste trop près de lui, après ça, il l'avait ramené à l'hôpital en expliquant qu'elle s'était fait attaquer par un ours, puis s'était échappé durant plus de deux semaines, incapable de faire face à ce qu'il avait fait, il nous avait avoué quelque temps après qu'il n'était pas allé très loin, il avait été incapable de s'éloigner d'avantage, l'imprégnation l'obligeait à rester près d'elle pour la protéger, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être le danger. Bien sur, Emilie lui avait pardonné aussitôt et elle avait finit par comprendre elle même qu'il n'était plus possible pour elle d'être loin de lui et qu'il ne retournerait jamais auprès de Leah.

Je serrais les poings, énervé plus que de mesure par ce que c'était exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment, ma poitrine me faisait mal, je me sentais tiré vers une direction, j'étais inquiet...

- Putain, inquiet pour une fille que je ne connais même pas! Grommelai-je en serrant les mâchoires

Je restai là à observer le paysage en tentant de trouver une solution pour ne pas être l'esclave de cette magie stupide qui désignait cette fille comme mon âme sœur et puis soudainement plus rien, je ne ressentais plus de douleur, plus de manque, pas de chaine me tirant dans la direction inverse, rien... je soupirais en souriant, un peu incrédule d'y être parvenu aussi facilement par la seule force de ma volonté. En souriant, je me relevais pour rentrer à la maison et je tombai face à face avec la panthère qui avait sauvé Seth, je m'immobilisais en me demandant si je ne devrais pas me transformer de suite au cas ou il lui viendrait l'envi de m'attaquer.

La bête pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et se mit en position assise en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je me demandais si Sam avait raison, cet animal était-il un être humain? Si oui, quel genre? Elle était aussi grande que nous, mais nous, nous étions des loups garous... je ne comprenais pas c'est ce que faisait une panthère dans la région et qu'elle genre de magie était-ce? Nous nous savions pourquoi nous étions des loups garous, mais comme Seth l'avait soulevé, qu'était cet animal? Une panthère garous? C'était tellement étrange, elle m'observait toujours en remuant légèrement la queue, je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude des félins, mais je savais qu'en général, lorsque les chats remuaient la queue, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas content.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'avançais lentement, j'avais besoin de m'approcher, besoin de la toucher, elle me surpris en se couchant sur le ventre, toujours sans me lâcher des yeux, cette position ne semblait en rien agressive, alors je m'approchais encore.

- Tu ne vas pas me bouffer la main? Murmurai-je en souriant

Sa tête pivota de l'autre côté et j'entendis un drôle de son qui me fit penser à un rire, mais rien à voir avec le son que nous autres loups faisions lorsqu'on riait sous notre forme animal.

J'étais à moins de deux mètres maintenant, je tendais la main lentement en espérant ne pas me la faire arracher, encore une fois je fus surpris lorsque l'animal coucha la tête sur le sol, si elle avait été un loup cela aurait été prit comme un signe de soumission, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sur, la main tremblante, je touchai légèrement le dessus de sa tête et la bête se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

Rassuré, je soupirai bruyamment en souriant, les chats ronronnaient en général pour de bonnes raisons, je gagnais en confiance alors je m'aventurai à caresser sous ses oreilles et elle eut l'air d'apprécier par ce qu'elle se retourna brusquement sur le dos, signe qu'elle voulait que je lui caresse le ventre, ce que je fis et les ronrons résonnèrent plus forts.

- Tu n'es pas méchant du tout? M'émerveillai-je en grattant doucement les poils soyeux

J'entendis de nouveau ce drôle de son qui me rappelait un rire, je ricanai doucement heureux de l'échange, je me sentais bien à côté de cet animal, alors je décidai de m'installer à côté pour profiter de sa présence

- Alors, t'es une fille ou un garçon? Demandai-je en regardant la zone pour répondre à ma question

Elle se retourna soudainement pour se mettre sur ses pattes et grogna méchamment n'appréciant apparemment pas que je regarde sous sa queue

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, m'excusai-je en me levant pour reculer, je voulais juste savoir à qui j'avais à faire

Sa queue se baladait frénétiquement derrière elle, mon nouvel animal de compagnie semblait énervé, très énervé par ma curiosité, elle se retourné en secouant sa queue de gauche à droite, tourna la tête vers moi une dernière fois et décolla à toute vitesse vers les bois, tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de me transformer pour la suivre, elle avait déjà disparut au loin. Je haussais les épaules, ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir obtenir de réponses, je me tournai à mon tour vers les bois et me mit à courir sous ma forme d'homme pour rentrer à la maison.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Azaya

J'étais devant l'école attendant que la cloche sonne tout en repensant à ma rencontre avec le garçon qui avait osé regarder entre mes pattes, je savais qu'il était le loup roux que j'avais vu avec les autres, je me sentais incroyablement attiré vers lui, c'était... étrange, je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant, je souffrais de son absence, je n'aimais pas être loin de lui, pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée, tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que j'avais ressentis le besoin de retourner vers lui et que c'était vraiment stupide de ma part.

Ce garçon me haïssais, du moins lorsque j'étais sous ma forme humaine, je l'avait vu dans ses yeux, son expression, son corps, tout chez lui me disait qu'il me haïssait pour une raison que j'aurais aimais connaître.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque le vampire Edward frappa à la vitre de mon véhicule, en soupirant, j'ouvrais la portière l'interrogeant du regard.

- Je voudrais te parler une seconde, murmura t-il

- Où est l'humaine trop curieuse? Demandai-je en regardant autour de lui

- Bella n'est pas là, répondit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre

À contre cœur, je le suivais vers les bois derrière le parking, je me doutais qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur moi et que le silence de mon esprit devait l'ennuyer au plus au point.

- Nous vivons ici en paix et j'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es, je dois être sur que tu ne feras de mal à personne

Je ris, ce garçon était décidément trop sur de lui

- Ça ne te regarde pas, vampire, rétorquai-je nonchalante, avant de demander à quelqu'un qui il est, tu devrais peut-être aller voir les humains et leur dire qui tu es toi...

- Je suis désolé, mais cette réponse ne me convient pas, répondit-il en éludant ma remarque

Je fus sur lui la seconde suivante, l'épinglant contre l'arbre derrière lui, il ne m'avait pas vu venir

- Je crois avoir été clair, je ne veut faire de mal à personne, sifflais-je en resserrant ma prise sur son cou, ne m'ennuie pas et je ne t'ennuierais pas, parle de moi à quelqu'un et je te tue, toi, ta famille et l'humaine...

Il tenta de desserrer ma prise mais n'y parvint pas

- Qui es-tu? Insista t-il

- A toi de voir, grognai-je à son oreille, une inconnue ou ton pire cauchemar

- Dis-moi au moins si ce sont les Volturi qui t'envoie, me pria t-il en plissant les yeux

- Volturi? Ricanai-je, je vois... tu penses que je suis là pour vérifier que tu n'as pas dis à cette humaine ce que tu es... crois-moi, si j'étais venu pour ça, vous seriez déjà mort, elle sait, c'est évident...

Je le relâchai et fis quelques pas en arrière

- Comment peux-tu être si rapide?

- Je vais te dire ce que j'ai tenté de te faire comprendre la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré, je ne veux de mal à personne, mais si tu te permets de dire quoi que ce soit sur moi, en particuliers à l'humaine, je la tue, compris?

- Oui... ne peut-on pas devenir ami?

- Une autre tactique pour prendre les informations? Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil, ne perds pas ton temps vampire...

Me retournant, je pris le chemin des cours énervé en sachant qu'ils avaient déjà commencé sans moi.

Après cela, la semaine se passa calmement, Edward ne revint pas me parler pour mon plus grand bonheur et les cours furent toujours ennuyeux si ce n'est plus, en revanche, il devenait de plus en plus douloureux physiquement de ne pas aller voir le garçon à la Push, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela était si difficile, je souffrais comme jamais et je ne pouvais que le maudire d'avoir provoqué cela chez moi, j'en avait vaguement parlé à Cathy en lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon dans ma classe et en évitant les détails, la laissant croire que je voulais simplement le revoir sans lui parler de la douleur, elle m'avait répondu que j'étais certainement amoureuse, que peut-être avais-je eu un coup de foudre, mais elle m'avait déconseillé de l'approcher de peur que je lui fasse du mal. Le vendredi d'après, alors que je garai mon véhicule toujours sur la même place de parking, j'eus la surprise de voir le garçon en question sur le parking. La douleur disparut presque aussitôt, en soupirant, je sortais de ma voiture et je mettais mon sac en bandoulière tout en m'avançant lentement le bâtiment, apparemment, il paraissait avoir une discutions agité avec le vampire et l'humaine et d'après ce que j'avais pu remarquer, il paraissait apprécier cette Bella plus que je ne l'aurait voulu, cela fit naitre une nouvelle douleur inconnue jusqu'ici et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, je détournai les yeux et contempla le sol en passant devant d'eux et puis j'entendis l'humaine lui parler...

- Jacob?

Jacob, alors voilà son prénom... Jacob...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lui demanda t-elle, tu l'as connait?

Cette réflexion me fit sourciller, je relevais la tête pour me plonger directement dans ses iris noirs qu'il avait braqué sur moi, Bella tenta d'attirer son attention en lui touchant le bras mais il se dégagea sans même la regarder et elle se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un regard de mort qui me fit rire. En secouant la tête à l'incapacité qu'avait la jeune fille à m'effrayer, je détournai le regard en passant près eux, je soupirais tristement en avançant vers le hall de l'école, j'aurai voulu lui parler, apprendre à le connaître et j'étais en colère contre moi de ressentir ce besoin d'être proche de lui, je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule qui me tira de mes pensées moroses, je me tournai brusquement en fronçant les sourcils et fut surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Jacob...

- Oui?

- Heu... je...peux te parler une seconde?

Je hochai la tête et vis l'humaine s'approcher de nous à grands pas, apparemment pas heureuse de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt, je la regarda en levant un sourcil et Jacob se tourna vers elle

- Juste une seconde Bella, marmonna t-il en reportant son attention sur moi

- Vous... vous vous connaissez? Demanda t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que je t'es déjà dit sur la curiosité Isabella?

- C'est mon ami! Siffla t-elle, et c'est Bella

- Je préfère Isabella, rétorquai-je tranquillement, maintenant, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

- Pourquoi tu lui parle comme ça? Me demanda Jacob visiblement énervé du ton que j'employai avec elle

J'arquai un sourcil et le détourna pour aller en cours, pourquoi me dérangeait-il si c'était pour me faire chier avec cette humaine ridicule?

- Attends! S'écria t-il en me courant après

Encore une fois, je ne répondis pas, ce crétin semblait amoureux de cette fille et je n'avais aucune envi d'entrer dans le trio de choc dont il semblait faire partit avec le vampire

- Jacob! S'emporta l'humaine, viens ici!

Je me tournai vers lui en souriant, il parut surpris par mon expression et s'arrêta pour me regarder

- Oui Jacob, ricanai-je moqueuse, sois un bon chien chien et va voir ta maitresse

La dessus, je le laissait planter là et me pressa d'aller en cours.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Jacob

Je m'étais brusquement détourné de Bella et sa sangsue immonde dès qu'elle était apparut, la douleur semblait s'être envolé, ces derniers jours, j'étais difficilement parvenu à ne pas aller vers elle, mais c'était douloureux et contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, le temps n'arrangeait rien, ça faisait de plus en plus mal.

Elle détourna le regard et passa devant nous en fixant le sol, j'entendais Bella me parler mais je n'écoutais pas. Sachant qu'Emilie voulait le numéro de téléphone de cette magnifique créature, je décidais d'utiliser ce prétexte pour aller lui parler, en effleurant doucement son épaule, je parvins à attirer son attention et elle se tourna vers moi.

- Oui? Murmura t-elle apparemment surprise

- Heu... je...peux te parler une seconde?

Super Black, pas capable de lui parler sans bégayer... elle hocha doucement la tête et j'entendis Bella se dirigeait vers nous, je me tournai vers elle amusé et heureux de constater qu'elle paraissait jalouse...

- Juste une seconde Bella

- Vous... vous vous connaissez? Demanda t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que je t'es déjà dit sur la curiosité Isabella? Soupira Azaya visiblement blasé

- C'est mon ami! Et c'est Bella!

- Azaya roula des yeux, elle paraissait exaspéré

- Je préfère Isabella, rétorqua-elle calmement, maintenant, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Son ton m'énervait, Bella était jalouse et j'aimai ça, pourquoi devait-elle tout gâcher et être désagréable avec elle?

- Pourquoi tu lui parle comme ça? Lâchai-je plus durement que je ne l'aurai voulu

Azaya ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me fusiller du regard, elle me contourna et se dirigea vers l'école, je m'en voulais déjà de lui avoir parlé comme ça...

- Attends! M'écriai-je presque suppliant

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et je serrais les poings frustré et vexé par son comportement, mais surtout énervé par le mien

- Jacob! S'énerva Bella, viens ici!

Azaya se tourna brusquement vers moi en souriant, ce qui me surpris outre mesure

- Oui Jacob, ricana t-elle, sois un bon chien chien et va voir ta maitresse

J'étais partagé entre le plaisir d'entendre mon nom s'échapper de ses lèvres et le choc de ses paroles, par ce que je me suis sentis insulté, me tournant vers Bella qui se tenait juste devant Edward qui s'était empressé de serpenter son bras autour de sa taille en souriant bêtement, je lâchai un grondement sourd, énervé par ce que Azaya était beaucoup plus dans le vrai que je ne l'aurait voulu.

J'en avais marre du comportement de Bella, oui, elle me prenait pour son chien, de quel droit se permettait-elle de me donner des ordres alors qu'elle était collé à ce monstre?

- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit Bella, sifflai-je en serrant les poings, toi aussi sangsue, restez loin de nos terres!

La dessus, je retournais vers ma moto, me fustigeant d'avoir fait fuir Azaya d'autant que je ne pouvais pas la suivre dans l'école, je tremblais dangereusement, il était vraiment temps de retourner à la réserve avant de me transformer devant tous le monde, mais au moment ou j'enfourchai ma moto, j'entendis Bella derrière moi...

- Attends, je viens avec toi

Je me retournais avec elle en lui adressant un regard incrédule, elle m'offrit un petit sourire et se tourna vers le monstre qui avait quand à lui perdu le sien.

_On dirait qu'elle te laisse sur le bord de la route connard! Pensai-je amusé _

Bella monta derrière moi, s'accrocha à ma taille et je démarrais pour prendre la direction de la réserve.

Dès que nous fumes arrivé, les garçons virent lui dire bonjour, même Leah la salua à sa façon pour disparaître presque aussitôt en jurant dans sa barbe, elle non plus n'aimai pas Bella.

- Jacob, je peux te parler? Me demanda t-elle en se détournant de Quil

Je hochai la tête et lui fit signe de me suivre jusqu'au garage en me demandant si j'étais toujours en mesure de lui demander de quitter sa sangsue, je souffrais d'être éloigné d'Azaya, j'avais la sensation que tout mon corps frissonnait, je voulais retourner la voir, j'en avais envi... besoin...

- Tu connais cette fille?

- Quoi?

- Cette fille Azaya, cracha t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Bella, tu as choisi ta sangsue, non?

- Je t'aime Jacob, cette fille n'est pas assez bien pour toi, crois-moi...

- La sangsue n'est pas assez bien pour toi et ça ne t'empêche pas d'être avec lui, au moins Azaya ne risque pas de me tuer

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi et me caressa doucement le bras

- Jacob, si tu m'aimes, tu seras patient, murmura t-elle, c'est difficile pour moi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Je hochai la tête à contre cœur, du temps, cela voulait-il dire qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle me choisisse?

- Bien, maintenant dis-moi d'où tu connais cette fille? Exigea t-elle

- Je ne la connait pas, c'est une amie d'Emilie

- Quoi! Ça veut dire qu'elle vient régulièrement à la réserve?

- Non, mais Emilie veut son numéro, alors je voulais lui demander pour elle...

- Et pourquoi Emilie tient-elle absolument à devenir son amie?

- Azaya l'a sauvé d'une agression Bella, je n'en sais pas plus, pourquoi tu te méfie autant d'elle?

- Edward ne peut pas lire ses pensées

- Et alors? Il ne peut pas lire les tiennes non plus, rétorquai-je agacé, et ça ne veut pas dire que tu es dangereuse

Elle soupira en roulant des yeux, apparemment le fait de ne plus être aussi unique lui posait un problème, peut-être que la sangsue s'intéressait à Azaya de la même façon que Bella, à cause du silence de son esprit? Non, ce monstre ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle, il ne l'aurait pas comme il avait eu Bella, jamais je ne laisserais ça arriver... jamais...

- Jacob?

Je le tuerais avant que ça arrive, il ne posera jamais ses sales pattes sur elle...

- Jabob!

- Quoi! Hurlais-je en levant les yeux

- Tu trembles, pourquoi tu t'énerve tout d'un coup?

- Est-ce que la sangsue à essayé de s'approcher d'elle?

- Quoi?

- Est-ce qu'il est curieux de comprendre pourquoi il ne peut pas lire les pensées d'Azaya comme avec toi?

- Bien sur que non! S'écria t-elle en roulant des yeux, il n'est pas si stupide! Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à elle!

- Je ne m'y intéresse pas, me défendis-je, mais je dois protéger les humains de cet immonde sangsue, je n'y suis pas parvenue avec toi, ce qui ne signifie pas que je ne dois pas protéger les autres!

- Edward se fiche de cette fille, murmura t-elle, maintenant ramène-moi à l'école Jacob, je dois aller récupérer mes affaires avant de rentrer à la maison

Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour tenter de me calmer, de toute évidence, Bella n'appréciait pas Azaya, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, est-ce simplement de la jalousie par ce que j'avais tenté de lui parler? Sa façon de me répondre me disais qu'il devait y avoir plus, apparemment Bella avait posé des questions sur elle bien avant que j'arrive, il se pourrait donc qu'Edward ait également posé des questions sur elle, ça ne peut être que ça, sinon elle ne serait pas à ce point énervé.

En soupirant je montais sur la moto et fit signe à Bella de grimper, je devais revoir Azaya, j'en avais besoin, ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que la sangsue ne s'approcherait pas d'elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Azaya

Les cours de l'après-midi étaient passé rapidement, j'avais passé mon temps à repenser à Jacob, j'avais vu Bella partir avec lui en laissant Edward derrière comme s'il n'était rien, je n'arrivais décidément pas à comprendre ces trois imbéciles, les deux garçons étaient amoureux de cette fille qui débordait d'égoïsme, je ne sais pas comment le vampire qui était censé être le petit ami officiel faisait pour supporter cette situation, comment avait-il pu la laisser partir avec Jacob?

En parlant vampire, je le croisais à la sortie de mon dernier cour, il avait les épaules voutés, les yeux perdu dans le néant, il paraissait abattu le pauvre. Je le vis tourner la tête vers moi et je ne pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir mon esprit, ce mec me faisait de la peine, il avait beau être un vampire, s'il vivait au milieu des humains, c'était forcement qu'il n'était pas aussi horrible que ceux que j'avais rencontré dans ma vie... que mon père...

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, pensais-je en le scrutant, personne ne mérite d'être traité de la sorte_

La dessus, je fis demi tour pour aller vers le parking en tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur dans ma poitrine, cette douleur étrange qui tentait de me tirer vers Jacob et qui disparaissait lorsqu'il était près de moi.

- Elle est juste son amie, murmura Edward derrière moi

Je me retournais en lui adressant un sourire incrédule, ce mec ne pouvait pas croire ses propres paroles?

- Allons Edward, tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf, ricanai-je en roulant des yeux, mais si tu préfère faire l'autruche...

- Je... j'ai confiance en elle, soupira t-il en baissant les yeux

Je haussais les épaules en continuant mon chemin avec lui sur les talons, dès que j'arrivais sur le parking, je remarquai que Jacob et Bella étaient de retour, ils discutaient tous les deux, je secouai la tête et me tournai de nouveau vers le vampire stupide qui semblait vouloir se voiler la face.

- Tu es sur? Tu as bien vu comment elle réagissait au simple fait que Jacob venait me parler...

- Serait-ce trop te demander de me dire comment tu le connais? Souffla t-il en souriant faiblement

- J'ai aidé une des filles de leur tribut

- Et... tu sais qui...

- Il est? Le coupai-je, oui je sais, mais lui ne sait pas que je suis au courant

- Vous êtes...

- Edward?

- On dirait que ta copine t'appelle, souriais-je avant de me diriger vers ma voiture, bonne chance!

Sans regarder en arrière, je le laissai avec son humaine et cet imbécile de loup, autant je pouvais avoir de la peine pour ce vampire, Jacob m'énervait, je me doutais qu'il devait savoir qui était Edward et s'il ne regardait pas Bella de cette façon, j'aurais pensé qu'il voulait simplement la protéger, mais il était juste amoureux d'elle et elle paraissait incapable de choisir entre eux.

J'ouvrais ma portière et jeta mon sac sur la plage arrière, mais je n'eus pas le temps de monter que Jacob s'approcha de nouveau de moi, en me retenant de casser la portière, je l'accueillais avec un soupir

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Sifflai-je exaspéré

- Rien, rétorqua t-il sur le même ton, Emilie voulait ton numéro...

- Pourquoi faire?

- Te remercier...

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine et je dû me retenir pour ne pas rire, Bella avait peut-être raison, même sous sa forme humaine, il avait une attitude animal, une fois de plus, je vis l'humaine se diriger vers nous suivit par Edward qui ne semblait pas apprécier plus que moi le comportement de sa petite copine

- Elle veut juste te remercier, tu pourrais faire un effort...

- Dis lui que je passerais la voir demain après-midi, dis-je en grimpant dans ma voiture

Il ajouta quelque chose, mais je ne l'écoutais plus, cette Isabella m'énervait de plus en plus et je ne voulais pas briser la promesse que j'avais faite à Cathy et de ma vie, jamais je n'avais à ce point eu envi de tuer un humain, elle était vraiment chanceuse que je veuille éviter les problèmes avec Cathy.

Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la maison rapidement, manquant de peu d'arracher le volant, je devais m'efforcer de rester loin de ce garçon, je n'aimais pas ce qu'il me faisait ressentir et je n'aimais pas être témoin de ses sentiments pour cette fille stupide qui visiblement se prenait pour le centre du monde, ne pas comprendre la situation me mettais hors de moi.

Cette nuit là, je fus incapable de dormir, je remerciais ma capacité à pourvoir me passer de sommeil, j'avais passé des heures à penser à Jacob, j'étais allé jusqu'au Canada pour chasser, tenter de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi, mais pour mon plus grand malheur, cela semblait être plus douloureux que de le voir flirter avec cette stupide humaine et je ne pouvais pas en parler à Cathy, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je lui avait désobéis.

Je rentrais au petit matin pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, elle ne me connaissait pas encore très bien, mais assez pour voir que quelque chose me préoccupait et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète à cause de moi.

- Azaya?

- Oui grand-mère? Répondis-je en me servant un café

Elle poussa la porte battante de la cuisine toujours habillé de sa robe de chambre, elle paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude, fatigué.

- Est-ce que ça va chérie? Tu ne parles plus de ce garçon de l'école et...

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu semble pâle et fatigué, est-ce que ça va? M'inquiétai-je en m'approchant pour poser ma main sur son front

- Oui, ça va, ça va, me rassura t-elle, je suis en pleine lecture d'un livre passionnant et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis depuis deux jours

Je m'installai sur une chaise en la tirant doucement avec moi pour l'assoir sur la chaise d'à côté

- Je n'aime pas ça Cathy, tu dois prendre soin de toi...

- Oui maman, ricana t-elle, sérieusement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien, c'est juste de la fatigue

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin, insistai-je, je n'aime pas ça

- Azaya, je vais bien, insista t-elle en souriant, c'est juste de la fatigue

Soupirant, je lui adressais un regard incrédule, je n'aimais pas la savoir fatigué, je n'aimais pas la pâleur de son visage

- Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui

- Pas question, sors, fais toi des amis, moi je vais prendre le thé chez une voisine de toute façon

- Sur?

- Sur ma douce. Alors et ce garçon, je regrette un peu de t'avoir dit de rester loin de lui, peut-être que j'ai eu tord...

- Nan, tu as raison grand-mère, de toute façon, c'est un crétin...

- Pourquoi ça? Il t'as fait du mal?

- Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, soupirai-je, fin de l'histoire

Elle se leva pour m'enlacer en me frottant doucement le dos

- Je suis désolé chérie, roucoula t-elle, s'il ne t'aime pas, c'est juste un imbécile, je suis sur que tu finiras par trouver chaussure à ton pied

- Oui, peut-être un jour, de toute façon tu as raison, je ne peux pas me permettre de fréquenter quelqu'un et...

- J'avais tord, me coupa t-elle, c'était stupide, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne feras de mal à personne et je ne veux pas que tu reste seule tout comme je l'ai été toutes ses années

Elle me relâcha et se réinstalla sur sa chaise après s'être servit un café

- La femme de ménage vient aujourd'hui, m'informa t-elle, si tu as du linge à faire laver, laisse le dans la buanderie. Dis-moi, poursuivit-elle après quelques minutes de silence, est-ce que tu as vu les Cullen? Je crois savoir qu'ils sont dans ton école

- Oui, je les croise surtout à la cafétéria mais j'ai parlé une ou deux fois avec Edward, il sort avec la fille du chef de police de Forks

- Il sort avec une humaine? S'épouvanta Cathy, mon dieu, mais... est-ce qu'elle sait qui il est?

- Oui grand-mère, rigolai-je en buvant une gorgé de café, elle sait parfaitement qui il est

- Est-ce qu'elle est folle?

- Je soupçonne en effet cette possibilité, acquiesçai-je, ce qui est plus drôle encore, c'est un des garçons de la Push semble être amoureux d'elle aussi

- Mon dieu! C'est mieux que mes feuilletons, quel est ce garçon, tu connais son nom?

- Jacob...

- Jacob, Jacob... Jacob Black?

- Je ne sais pas grand-mère

- C'est surement lui, l'ancêtre directe d'Ephraïm Black, l'alpha de la meute

- Tu es sur?

Je me souvenais parfaitement que l'alpha était le loup noir, pas le roux, pas Jacob, comment cela était-il possible?

- Certaine, acquiesça Cathy, à moins qu'il existe un autre Jacob, ce doit être lui

Hochant la tête, je changeai rapidement de sujet, nous discutions pendant une petite heure, puis elle monta prendre une douche et se changer en me laissant avec mes pensées, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jacob n'occupait pas sa place d'alpha s'il était le réel descendant d'Ephraïm Black, je secouai la tête en me reprochant intérieurement de penser encore à lui, cet imbécile ne méritait pas autant d'attention, j'aurais voulu pouvoir poser des questions à Cathy, lui demander quel genre de pouvoir m'attirais à ce point vers ce garçon, un garçon qui me détestait, qui aimait cette humaine stupide et égoïste, je lui en voulais, je m'en voulais de ressentir une telle attirance pour lui, oui il était beau, magnifique même, mais il l'aimait elle et me détestait pour une raison que j'ignorais, que lui avais-je fais au juste? M'en voulait-il par ce que je n'appréciais pas cette peste de Bella?

- Chérie, tu veux faire une partie d'échec avec ta grand-mère? Me proposa Cathy en redescendant au salon

- Humm? Heu oui, oui, pourquoi pas

Cathy me parlait pendant la partie, mais je ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, je pensais encore à ce stupide garçon, si au moins je savais ce qui m'arrivait, je pourrais surement trouver une solution pour me débarrasser de ces sentiments inutiles, mais je n'en avait aucune idée...

- Azaya?

- Oui?

- Tu m'écoute, ma fille?

- Je suis désolé grand-mère, tu disais?

- Tu penses encore à ce garçon, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment as-tu rencontré grand-père? Éludai-je en déplaçant mon fou

- Et bien, j'étais encore une jeune fille, un jour, je rentrai de l'école et un garçon, le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu est apparut devant moi de nulle part, il est resté là à quelques mètres devant moi à me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveilles du monde et je l'ait regardé de la même façon, il s'est finalement approché pour me dire que j'étais son âme sœur et qu'il m'aimerait le reste de son existence...

- Quoi! M'écriai-je en riant, il est venu te voir en te disant ça?

- « Mademoiselle, vous êtes assurément mon âme sœur, je vous aimerais le reste de mon existence et je vous supplie de faire de moi un homme heureux en acceptant mon amour » c'est mot pour mot ce qu'il m'as dit, je ne pourrais jamais oublier, je l'aimais inconditionnellement, c'était très fort, lorsque j'ai appris la vérité sur les histoires de notre peuples, du moins, lorsque j'ai appris qu'elles étaient vrais, il m'as dit que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ressemblait à ce que devait ressentir un loup pour son imprégné...

- Son quoi?

- Imprégné, c'est l'équivalent de l'âme sœur, lorsque les loups de la meute s'imprègne, ils ne peuvent plus rester loin de la personne, ils sont irrémédiablement attiré par elle, comme si elle devenait le centre de leur monde, le centre d'attraction, rien d'autre n'est plus important qu'elle...

Je restais bouche bée, était-ce cela que je ressentais pour ce garçon? Non, ce n'était pas aussi fort sinon il n'aimerait pas quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas?

- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé que l'imprégnation puisse être... détruite?

- Détruite? Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'il est possible d'y faire abstraction?

- Oui

- Non, c'est absolument impossible, d'ailleurs certains ont souffert pour avoir essayé, je me souvient d'un des membres de la meute dont on m'avait parlé, il était marié lorsqu'il s'est imprégné, il a tenté de résister pour sa femme, pour son fils, mais il en est tombé malade physiquement, alors il a finit par céder

- Incroyable! Murmurai-je, et la fille, est-ce qu'elle est tombé malade aussi?

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'était pas de la réserve, elle n'est jamais venu, c'est lui qui l'a rejoint après avoir fait une demande de divorce, il a abandonné sa femme et même son fils, en fait, c'est sa femme qui lui avait dit que si il partait, il ne pourrait jamais revoir son fils, elle a finit par partir deux ans plus tard avec son enfant sous le bras et on ne les a jamais revu

- C'est une histoire triste, soufflai-je

- Oui chérie, très, en fait après ça, le conseil voulait que les loups ne puissent s'engager qu'avec leur imprégné, mais cela n'a pas été possible dans la mesure ou certains ne tombaient jamais sur la leur, cette histoire à créer beaucoup de problème, certains loups ont préféré demeurer seul de peur d'abandonner leur famille...

- Seigneur, soupirai-je, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, ça ressemble plus à un piège cette histoire d'imprégnation

- Non, chérie, je trouve que c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, bien sur si le loup est déjà engagé, c'est ennuyeux, mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance de reconnaître son âme sœur à la seconde ou il l'a voit, beaucoup donnerait tout ce qu'ils ont pour avoir cette chance, c'est un amour éternelle, il l'y pas d'abandon, de tromperie possible, le loup te chérit pour l'éternité

Je déplaçais ma reine sans vraiment penser au jeu, je me demandai si ce dont parlait Cathy était ce qui nous était arrivé à Jacob et moi, même si le ressentit y ressemblait fortement, si Jacob s'était réellement imprégné sur moi, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait en aimer une autre, d'ailleurs, pour preuve cette histoire ou l'homme avait abandonné sa famille, il était tombé malade, mais Jacob paraissait parfaitement bien sans moi et il regardait Bella toujours de la même façon.

C'est certainement moi qui avait un problème, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais ça, bien sur, même si je ne me transformai pas en loup, je savais que tout comme eux, j'étais un modificateur, mais père ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça, peut-être n'était-il pas au courant? J'espérais juste que ma moitié vampire me permettrais de ne pas être soumise à l'imprégnation, cette magie étrange qui pouvait me faire horriblement souffrir me faisait peur. Ce qui était sur en revanche, c'est que cette attirance étrange pour Jacob était certainement quelque chose d'humain, comme me l'avait dit Cathy, j'avais dû avoir une sorte de coup de foudre stupide, cela me soulageais, ce n'était donc pas aussi irrémédiable et irréversible que l'imprégnation, je devais simplement prendre mon mal en patience et tout finirait par s'arranger, peut-être que je devrais sortir avec quelqu'un, voir un autre garçon pouvais me le faire oublier, c'est du moins ce que j'avais vu dans un des feuilletons que Cathy chérissait tant.

- Échec et mat! Annonça joyeusement ma chère grand-mère

- Ho!

- Tu ne faisais pas vraiment attention, me taquina t-elle

- Oui, désolé

- Je vais aller me changer pour aller chez Michelle, on se voit ce soir chérie?

- Oui, bien sur, ce soir, marmonnai-je pensive

Cathy se leva en riant doucement apparemment mon expression semblait amusante, je secouai la tête en me demandant si je ne devrais pas accepter l'une des invitations des garçons de l'école, je ne voyais pas vraiment qui, d'ailleurs aucun ne m'intéressai de la même façon que Jacob le faisait, cependant cela pourrait toujours me changer les idées.

En jetant un œil à l'horloge, je remarquai que nous étions déjà presque en milieu d'après-midi, je me levai bien décidé à aller voir cette Emilie qui paraissait tant vouloir me parler de nouveau, bien sur, je désobéissais à Cathy, mais j'avais envi d'en apprendre plus sur mes ancêtres, les comprendre. Les loups n'étaient pas stupides, ils avaient bien comprit lorsqu'ils m'avaient vu sous ma forme animal que je n'étais pas une simple panthère, la question était, tenteraient-ils réellement de me tuer s'ils découvraient qui j'étais?

D'après Cathy, oui, mais peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas prendre de risque, peut-être avait-elle peur que je leur fasse du mal? Je lui avait parlé de mes dons, de ma force, de ma vitesse surpassant de loin celle des vampires, pouvais-je prendre le risque de devoir me défendre contre eux ou devrais-je garder mon identité pour moi indéfiniment?

En soupirant, j'attrapai ma veste et mes clés pour prendre la route vers la réserve.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Jacob

Je n'avais pas bougé de toute la matinée, je restais allongé dans mon lit à scruter le plafond, me demandant comment m'y prendre pour me débarrasser de cette imprégnation, il devait forcement y avoir une solution, plus le temps passait et plus je pensais à elle, je sentais que même Bella disparaissait de mon esprit peu à peu, je commençais à l'oublier, pour moi c'était un manque de loyauté envers elle et je ne parle même pas de cette douleur physique étrange qui me rongeais de l'intérieur.

Elle devait être chez Emilie à présent, j'essayai de mon mieux de me retenir d'aller là bas, mais je me sentais céder un peu plus chaque seconde. En poussant un grognement, je balançais mes jambes et pivota pour sortir du lit, j'avais déjà pris une douche en me réveillant ce qui me faisais gagner du temps, j'enfilai un jean et un tee shirt et je me pressais de la rejoindre.

Je me sentais accablé, plus je me rapprochais de la maison de Sam et Emilie et moins je souffrais, elle était là, c'était sur, une partie de moi et pas des moindres avait hâte de la revoir, je me sentais heureux même, mais une autre partie était en colère, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me volait mon droit de choisir et j'avais choisi d'aimer Bella et personne d'autre.

Je levai le poing pour frapper à la porte de la maison d'Emilie, je me sentais soulagé d'être là, la douleur avait pratiquement disparut mais j'avais peur, peur de perdre mon libre arbitre et c'est ce qui m'immobilisa pendant une longue minute devant la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur Embry avant que je n'ai eu le temps de frappé et il me rentra dedans me faisant trébucher en arrière.

- Ho, mec! Je ne t'avais pas vu! Rigola t-il en reculant

- C'est... c'est de ma faute, désolé, marmonnai-je, Sam est là?

- T'es sur que c'est Sam que tu veux voir? Plaisanta t-il en souriant

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Rien, rien

Je le contournai pour rentrer et elle était là, assise sur une chaise près de Paul, Sam et Emilie, ils riaient, mais elle, elle paraissait lointaine, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Jacob?

- Salut Sam, je ne dérange pas?

- Heu... non, répondit-il apparemment pas très sur de lui

- Viens, installe toi, j'ai fait des muffins, annonça fièrement Emilie en m'indiquant une chaise du doigt

- Alors calmé mec? Me demanda Paul

Je soupirai en me contentant de hocher la tête, j'avais les yeux rivés sur Azaya qui elle s'évertuait à éviter mon regard, elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise de me savoir là. Embry revint accompagné de Quil et ne me laissa pas le temps de saluer Azaya correctement...

- On va au ciné, tu veux venir? Lui proposa t-il provoquant un grognement incontrôlé de ma part

- Heu... pourquoi pas? Répondit-elle doucement

Merde! Pourquoi devaient-ils aggraver la situation? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille avec eux, je ne voulais pas que Paul la regarde comme il le faisait.

- Bien, on va y aller, il y a une séance dans moins d'une heure

- Tu viens avec nous Jacob? Me proposa Quil

- Ouai, répondis-je gagnant un regard de mort de la part de Paul

- Revenez manger ici après si vous voulez

- Ça dépend, tu vas nous faire quoi de bon à manger Emilie?

- Hé! Ma femme n'est pas ta bonniche! Grommela Sam

- Je plaisante, mec! Bon on y va avant que Sam nous fasse un caca nerveux

Azaya se leva sans un mot et suivit le mouvement, elle marchait entre Quil et Paul et je devais me retenir pour ne pas sauter sur eux.

- Alors, tu te plais au lycée de Forks Azaya? Demanda Paul en se dirigeant vers son camion

- Et bien pour être honnête, je m'ennuie la plupart du temps, bien qu'il arrive que certaine personne fasse de l'animation

S'il y avait un jour ou je n'avais vraiment pas envi de recevoir la visite de Bella, c'était bien aujourd'hui, malheureusement ce souhait ne fut pas exhaussé puisqu'elle gara son camion devant celui de Paul au moment même ou je m'apprêtais à grimper à l'arrière à côté d'Azaya.

- Jacob?

- Heu... salut Bella, soupirai-je en lorgnant Paul et ses mains baladeuses, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis venu te voir bien sur, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir, répondit-elle visiblement vexé, salut les garçons

- Ho pas elle, marmonna Paul trop bas pour les oreilles humaines

Je fus surpris d'entendre rire Azaya à la remarque de Paul, Bella s'avança vers moi et s'empara de mon bras pour m'éloigner afin me parler.

- On y va? S'énerva Paul, pas la peine d'attendre après lui maintenant qu'elle est là

- Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec vous? Soupira doucement Bella

- Azaya roula des yeux, elle jouissait apparemment d'une très bonne ouïe

- Elle est passé chez Emilie et les mecs lui ont proposé de venir au cinéma avec nous...

- Jacob Black! Cracha Azaya, c'est ton problème si ta vie appartient à miss Swan, en ce qui me concerne, je ne me sens pas obligé de la renseigner sur mon emploi du temps et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu respect ma vie privé. Elle soupira en se tournant vers Paul alors que Bella la fusillait du regard. Peut-on y aller? Demanda t-elle presque suppliante

- J'aimerais bien aller avec vous! Insista Bella en me prenant la main

- Tu crois que si je la tue j'irais en prison? Murmura Azaya d'un ton blasé à l'oreille de Paul

- Nan, ce sera considéré comme un service à l'humanité, rigola t-il tout bas

Bella n'avait pas entendu mais elle avait bien comprit que Paul se moquait d'elle, il ne l'avait jamais aimé et ça n'allait pas s'arranger aujourd'hui.

- Bon, on se met en route sinon on va rater la séance, soupira Quil

Paul hocha la tête, il accompagna Azaya pour l'installer sur le siège passager pendant que Quil, Embry, Bella et moi nous installions derrière.

J'étais en rage, je n'aimais pas voir Paul flirté avec mon imprégné, la jalousie me rongeait de l'intérieur et je devais me concentrer pour ne pas me mettre à phaser dans la voiture. Je voyais Bella qui scrutait méchamment Azaya qui elle même ne lui prêtait aucune attention puisqu'elle discutait avec Paul et Embry?

- Jacob, ça va? Murmura Bella en serrant doucement ma main

- Oui, super et toi?

- Et bien, oui, mais mon père est inquiet en ce moment, tu as entendu parler de ces meurtres à Seattle?

- Heu... non, pourquoi?

- Apparemment de nombreuses personnes sont assassinés ou disparaissent sans explication, les parents d'un certain Riley sont passé au commissariat ce matin, ils paraissaient tellement inquiet

- C'est compréhensible, répondis-je en scrutant le plus discrètement possible Azaya

Elle continua à me parler durant tout le trajet alors que j'avais un mal fou à lui accorder mon attention, mes yeux se baladaient tout seuls sur la belle jeune femme devant moi, je voulais qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle parle avec moi, qu'elle me voit... merde! Qu'est-ce que je racontais? Bella était enfin ici à m'accorder un peu d'attention et moi je regardais une autre fille!

Paul gara le véhicule devant le cinéma, ils avaient déjà choisi un film de science fiction qui semblait plaire à tous le monde, mais bien évidemment pas à Bella

- On pourrait plutôt aller voir un film d'horreur? Proposa t-elle

Pour toute réponse, Azaya se planta devant le guichet pour acheter son billet, Paul insista pour lui payer et prit le même film, Quil quand à lui, se tourna vers Bella et moi et haussa les épaules avant d'en faire autant.

- Bon, apparemment, personne n'a envi de m'écouter, grommela t-elle en se penchant sur moi, on va voir le film dont j'ai envi?

- On va aller voir ton film, soupira Embry à contre cœur

Je regardai Quil, Paul et Azaya entrer dans le cinéma sans ce soucier de nous, je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant et acheta les billets pour le film que voulait voir Bella.

Pendant les trente premières minutes du film, je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait, si elle répondait aux avances de Paul, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les imaginer en train de s'embrasser, la douleur dans ma poitrine me torturait, mais le clic du portable de Bella me tira de mes pensées et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle envoyait un message à sa sangsue et là, ce fut trop, je n'en pouvais plus.

- Pendant que tu y est, demande lui de venir te chercher, grommelai-je en me levant pour aller rejoindre les autres

Je me faufilais dans la salle dans laquelle ils auraient dû être et fut horrifié de ne pas les trouver, je me pressai d'en sortir et tira mon portable pour envoyer un message à Quil, mais je stoppai net mon geste en entendant le son mélodieux du rire d'Azaya, ils étaient tous dans le bar d'à côté. Embry suivait le mouvement sans un mot, il paraissait très amusé par mon comportement et je le soupçonnait d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivais.

- Jacob! S'écria Bella derrière mon dos, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je vais retrouver les autres, soupirai-je en ouvrant la porte du bar

- C'est pas plutôt elle que tu vas retrouver! Siffla t-elle en s'emparant de mon bras

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Écoute Bella, je n'ai pas envi de parler de ça pour le moment, tu viens, tu demande à ta sangsue de venir te chercher, tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je vais les rejoindre!

La dessus, je passais la porte avec elle sur les talons et je me dirigeais vers le petits groupes s'amusant à jouer une partie de billard.


	10. Chapter 10

RAPPROCHEMENT

Pov Azaya

Le film était horrible, depuis que je vivais avec Cathy, je regardais la télévision tous les jours, non pas que cette occupation était très passionnante, mais elle me permettait de me mettre au goût du jour afin de coller à mon personnage de jeune femme de dix huit ans, l'un de mes feuilletons préférés, du moins, l'un des seuls que je regardais sans avoir à me forcer était « my name is Earl » malgré les remarques de Cathy, je trouvais cette série drôle à mourir, je n'avais dans ma vie jamais eu ce genre de divertissements, le seul étant les quelques conversations que père me permettait d'avoir avec Nawel, pour le reste, ce n'était qu'entrainement et encore entrainement.

Lorsque les garçons m'avaient proposé d'aller au cinéma, j'avais d'abord hésité, ne sachant pas si me rapprocher des loups étaient vraiment une bonne idée et puis, je n'avais pas regretter d'avoir accepté, Paul était très gentil avec moi, Quil aussi d'ailleurs, ils me faisaient un peu oublier le comportement de Jacob, autant je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais il me blessait, j'aurai voulu devenir son ami, apprendre à le connaître, mais la haine qu'il paraissait nourrir à mon encontre ne laisser aucune place pour une discutions agréable.

Dès qu'il était apparut, je décidai de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, cela avait été difficile jusqu'à ce que miss Swan nous fasse l'honneur de sa présence, ce fut soudainement beaucoup plus aisé de détourner les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas cette fille, pourquoi s'imposait-elle de la sorte? Si elle voulait être avec Jacob, pourquoi ne pas l'emmener avec elle et nous foutre la paix? C'était à se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès pour m'ennuyer, quoi qu'il en soit, si elle le faisait délibérément, ça fonctionnait étonnamment bien. Elle avait voulut nous imposer son film, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de répondre, je prenais mon billet et comme disait Earl: « Qui m'aime me suive! » J'avais été ravi de constater que Paul et Quil avait adopté mon comportement et m'avaient suivit, en revanche, Embry et celui qui faisait saigner mon cœur l'avait suivit et bien, même si je ne l'aimait pas, je ne lui souhaitait pas non plus d'être repoussé, je me contentais donc de reporter mon attention sur mes deux nouveaux amis et entra dans la salle de projection.

Il n'avait pas fallut plus de vingt minutes pour me lasser du film, il était nul, mais vraiment nul, du coin de l'œil, je vis que les garçons semblaient partager mon avis alors je leur proposai de sortir et d'attendre Jacob et Bella dans l'un des bars d'à côté.

J'avais découvert que le billard était bien plus amusant que le cinéma, les garçons m'avaient tous les deux battu une fois et j'en avait fait autant avec chacun d'entre eux, ce fut également la première fois de ma vie que je gouttais à l'alcool, prudente dans l'âme, je décidais de me contentais d'une seule bière, je n'avais aucune idée de l'effet que cette boisson pourrait avoir sur moi et je n'avais aucune envie de finir par me rouler par terre ou à hurler des âneries comme je l'avait vu à la télévision.

- Une dernière partie et après on s'essaye aux fléchettes? Proposa Quil

J'acquiesçais en souriant et c'est à ce moment là que Jacob, Emby et Bella firent leur entré, Paul soupira et Quil m'adressa un sourire désolé, d'après l'expression de Jacob, Bella et lui semblaient tous les deux avoir eu des mots.

- On dirait que notre petit couple à eu une dispute, ricana Paul

Jacob roula des yeux et s'installa près de moi ce qui ne fit que me mettre mal à l'aise d'autant que Bella me fixait et ne paraissait pas contente qu'il se soit installé à mes côtés, pas du tout même. Elle alla s'assoir en face de lui et me fit le plaisir de détourner le regard pour le poser sur Jacob, l'ambiance avait soudainement changé et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi.

- On a un feu de joie ce soir sur la plage, tu veux venir? Me proposa Paul en m'adressant un joli petit sourire

- Oui, je suis ici depuis plus de deux mois et je n'ai toujours pas été à la plage, avouai-je honteuse

- Tu vivais où avant?

- Ho, on parlera de moi ce soir, si tu veux bien

Je n'avais aucune envi de partir dans une conversation qui nous ferait rester sur place plus longtemps, mais c'était sans compter sur miss Swan...

- Quoi! S'énerva soudainement Bella, c'est moi qui te dérange? Par ce que pour info, je serais aussi là ce soir!

Je soupirai bruyamment et paniqua en constatant que j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle, cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années et je ne voulais pas me transformer en plein milieu du bar, je devais sortir et je devais sortir maintenant. Je me levais sans un mot, mes tremblements étaient de plus en plus violent, je ne voulais qu'une chose, lui arracher la tête.

- Attends Azaya! S'écria Paul, ne fais pas attention à elle

Je me tournai vers lui en m'efforçant de paraître aussi calme que possible

- Ne t'inquiète, je préfère simplement partir avant de perdre patience, on se voit ce soir

- Mais, tu vas rentrer comment?

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et je me pressais de sortir du bar avant de réaliser mon fantasme en attaquant sauvagement cette stupide humaine, j'entendis Paul s'énerver en insultant Bella et Jacob sortir du bar pour tenter de me rattraper, je parvins à tourner au coin de la rue avant qu'il n'arrive et je sautais sur le toit de la petite maison face à moi après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvais me voir.

Pov Jacob

J'étais hors de moi, Bella avait été trop loin, elle qui était toujours douce et gentil devenait peu à peu une vrai peste, Azaya ne lui avait rien fait, rien si ce n'est l'ignorer. Je laissait Paul l'insulter et suivit Azaya dehors après être sortit de ma léthargie, elle se mit à courir puis disparut soudainement au coin de la rue, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, elle avait totalement disparut.

Je tournai sur moi même dans l'espoir de la retrouver, mais rien, c'est comme si elle s'était envolé. Je m'adossais au mur et me mis à réfléchir...

- Non, c'est stupide, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête

Elle s'était mise à trembler dans le bar comme si elle était sur le point de perdre le contrôle... comme nous? Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être cet animal, pourtant, elle était apparut dans nos vies au peu de temps après avoir aperçu cette panthère, elle avait disparut, un être humain normal n'aurait jamais pu disparaître de la sorte, mais un loup non plus, nous n'étions pas aussi rapide sous notre forme humaine, non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle avait peut-être eu le temps de monter dans un taxi...

Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains et poussais un grognement marquant ma frustration, cette fille était étrange, pourquoi avait-elle soudainement ressentit le besoin de partir? Non, non, non... impossible, si elle s'était échappé en se transformant en pleine rue, je l'aurais vu, elle avait dû trouver un taxi.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, je l'attrapai en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bella, j'étais en colère contre elle d'avoir fait fuir Azaya et de s'être invité au feu de camp sans prendre la peine de m'en parler au préalable.

- Oui?

- Mec, c'est Embry, tu l'as rattrapé?

- Disparut, murmurai-je

- Disparut?

- Oui Embry, je ne sais pas où elle est, je vous rejoint

- Ok

Je retournai vers le bar pour rejoindre tout le monde, Bella était toujours assise au même endroit, Paul était adossé à sa voiture, il respirait très fort et semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à retenir sa colère, quand à Embry et Quil il essayaient tous les deux de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je fis signe à travers la vitre à tous le monde de nous rejoindre dehors Paul et moi

- Désolé Paul, soupirai-je en le voyant lancer un regard mauvais à Bella

- Vaut mieux pas qu'on en parle ici Jacob par ce que sinon je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de gérer, contente toi de faire en sorte que ta copine ferme sa grande bouche et garde la loin de moi et d'Azaya ce soir

Je serrais les poings et ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de rester loin d'Azaya, qu'elle était à moi, mais Bella s'accrocha à mon bras.

- Jacob, désolé, j'ai été trop loin, murmura t-elle

Sans un mot, j'ouvris la portière et lui fit signe de monter en espérant que mon comportement lui fasse comprendre que je voulais qu'elle se taise et merci mon dieu, c'est ce qu'elle fit durant tout le trajet.

En rentrant à la réserve, je décidai de laisser Bella chez Emilie et rentrer chez moi pour me détendre avant de ressortir pour aller au feu de camp. Je m'endormis presque à la seconde ou je m'étais allongé sur mon lit.

En me réveillant, je sautai en prenant conscience que la nuit était déjà tombé, je me précipitai à la salle de bain pour prendre rapidement une douche. Après m'être habillé, je pris mon portable pour voir que Quil, Embry et Seth m'avaient laissé plusieurs messages, je soupirais en allant au salon pour trouver mon père était devant la télé.

- Hé, papa!

- Fils? Je ne t'es pas vu depuis deux jours, est-ce que ça va?

- Ouai, papa, je peux te parler une seconde?

Il se détourna de son match et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi, il savait que ce dont je voulais lui parler était sérieux, je ne lui demander pas souvent conseil et il me connaissait bien...

- Je me suis imprégné, murmurai-je le regard fuyant

- C'est merveilleux mon fils! S'enthousiasma t-il

- Non, ça ne l'est pas

- Je ne comprends pas

- J'aime Bella, je suis amoureux d'elle depuis plus d'un an maintenant, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête, et puis cette fille magnifique apparaît et elle bouscule tout...

- Jacob, Bella est avec Edward Cullen, elle t'as abandonné dès qu'elle a eu l'occasion de le retrouver, il est temps que tu te détache d'elle, ça te fait du mal pour rien

- Et quoi? Je fais comme Sam? J'abandonne celle que j'aime pour me tourner vers une parfaite inconnu? Je laisse Bella se transformer en monstre?

- Fils, tu n'es pas comme Sam, tu n'as jamais été avec Bella, peut-être que si la sangsue n'était pas revenu tu aurais pu avoir ta chance, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé et ce n'est pas plus mal, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver son âme sœur, tu sais, je me demande si tu n'insiste pas avec Bella surtout pour la garder humaine, elle ne te plait pas cette nouvelle fille?

- Si, elle est belle, mystérieuse, elle a du caractère et... elle n'aime pas Bella...

- C'est peut-être pas plus mal, ricana mon père, Jacob, tu ne pourras de toute façon pas lutter contre l'imprégnation, cela te feras souffrir, laisse toi aller, tu ne pourras qu'en être heureux

Je hochai la tête, le remercia et me mis en route pour la plage avec la ferme intention de suivre ses conseils, j'en avais assez d'attendre après Bella, assez de courir derrière elle, assez de la laisser m'utiliser dès qu'elle en avait envi pour m'abandonner dès qu'elle voulait retourner auprès de sa sangsue immonde. Elle serait avec moi si il n'était pas revenu, nous avions faillit nous embrasser et elle allait enfin reconnaître qu'elle m'aimait, lorsqu'elle était rentré après son voyage en Italie, je m'étais dit que la meilleurs chose à faire était de ne pas répondre à ses appels, ne plus la voir, d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle insistait pour me revoir, mais de nouveau, j'avais fini par céder, même si ce n'était pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait espéré, quand elle avait émit l'envie de m'accompagner à la réserve, j'avais accepté. Bien sur, j'étais flatté de constater qu'elle était jalouse de mon intérêt pour Azaya, mais c'était devenu malsain, Bella devenait étrange, désagréable et jalouse de la pire des manières qui soit, elle paraissait vouloir avoir sa sangsue et moi, comme si nous allions accepter de la partager, mais c'était mal me connaître, d'ailleurs, j'étais sur que son petit ami le monstre ne voudrait pas cela non plus.

La soirée était déjà bien entamé lorsque j'arrivais sur la plage, Bella n'était apparemment pas ici, je vis Embry discuter avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas, Paul était avec Quil et Leah discutait avec Azaya un peu plus loin. J'essayais de me donner du courage, mon imprégné n'avait pas une très bonne impression de moi, j'avais tout fait pour que ce soit le cas, je ne pouvais qu'espérai qu'elle ne m'envoie pas valser.

Ce fut une surprise pour moi de voir Leah sourire et de parler avec une parfaite inconnu, je m'approchais lentement et frôla doucement son épaule pour attirer son attention, dès qu'elle se retourna et qu'elle me vit son sourire se fana, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je peux te parler?

- Écoute Jacob, jusqu'ici je passais une bonne soirée, si c'est pour être désagréable ou me parler de princesse Swan, non merci

- Ce...

- Hé! S'écria Seth en s'avançant vers nous

- Viens petit frère, l'encouragea Leah en tendant la main vers lui, Azaya, c'est mon frère Seth, Seth, voici Azaya

- Ouai, t'es la fille qui a aidé Emilie?

- Heu... je vais devoir me présenter comme ça maintenant? Rigola t-elle en le saluant d'un hochement de tête

- Nan, on peut te présenter comme l'une des plus belles filles de la région

- Mignon et charmant, tu es bien partis pour briser des cœurs

- Je jure de ne jamais briser le tiens, plaisanta Seth, si seulement j'avais quelques années de plus...

- Si j'avais quelques années de moins, renchérit Azaya

- Bon, vous avez finit de flirter tous les deux? Gronda Leah en souriant

- Désolé Leah, alors Seth, ça va mieux?

Leah, Seth et moi échangèrent un regard, l'expression d'Azaya parut horrifié quelques secondes et se reprit rapidement

- Maintenant que... tu sais qu'on ne peut pas flirter sans se faire tuer par ta sœur, tenta t-elle de se rattraper

- Heu... ouai, je sais pas si je vais m'en remettre, mais avec le temps...

- Je peux te parler? Demandai-je à nouveau avec plus d'insistance

Elle hocha la tête, s'excusa auprès de Leah et son frère et me suivit alors que je l'amenai marcher le long de la plage.

- Que voulais-tu me dire? S'impatienta t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence

- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, avouai-je à demi mot

- Pourquoi?

Sa question me désarçonna, pourquoi? Pouvais-je lui dire la vérité?

- Pour devenir ami? Proposai-je en haussant les épaules

- Je me méfie des amis de princesse Swan

- Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça...

- Tu m'ennuies déjà, soupira t-elle, passe une bonne soirée

Et avec ça, elle se retourna pour repartir vers les autres, sans réfléchir, je la retins par le bras tout en me giflant intérieurement de défendre le comportement de Bella malgré le fait qu'il était indéfendable.

- Attends, s'il te plait, la priai-je en glissant ma main de son coude à la sienne, je... je me sens très attiré par toi

Elle se mit à rire en secouant la tête

- Je suis sur que je pourrais trouver des piranhas capable de plus d'affection pour ma personne, maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse

Je fis certainement la chose la plus stupide qui me vint à l'esprit, je l'embrassai, elle resta immobile un moment et je me demandai quand elle allait tenter de me frapper, mais elle ne le fit pas, au contraire, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes cheveux et elle attira mon visage un peu plus près, goutter ses lèvres était déjà délicieux, mais sa langue avait un goût de paradis, je me sentais bien, je me sentais... chez moi, j'appartenais à cette place, avec elle et je prenais enfin conscience que je devais la faire mienne avant de perdre totalement la tête. Mes mains se déplacèrent, l'une sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa hanche et j'aurais voulu ne jamais devoir arrêter, mais nous avions besoin de respirer. Contrairement à moi, elle ne paraissait pas gêné, tout ce que je parvenais à faire était de sourire comme un imbécile, je me sentais toujours euphorique et je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et scruta mes yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de parler.

- C'était la première et la dernière fois que je permettais à un homme amoureux d'une autre de m'embrasser, murmura t-elle avant de me lâcher

Elle me laissa planté là et au lieu de retourner vers la fête, elle partit dans le sens inverse

- Attends! Suppliai-je en la rattrapant

- Dis au revoir à tous le monde, rajouta t-elle sans se retourner

- Je veux te revoir

- Règle les problèmes de ton cœur et si je suis encore disponible lorsque tu l'auras fait, alors peut-être qu'on aura l'occasion d'en reparler

Elle me fit un signe de la main et continua son chemin toujours, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais été agréablement surpris qu'elle me rende mon baiser, mais je ne m'attendais pas à se retournement de situation, à ses paroles, je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais étrangement, tout me paraissait clair maintenant, Bella ne voudrait jamais de moi, il était stupide de ma part de continuer à la voir. Tout semblait si évident, Azaya était mienne, elle m'appartenait et je ne serais pas heureux tant que je ne l'aurait pas eu, tant qu'elle ne m'aimerait pas comme... je l'aimait?

- Connard! Entendis-je derrière moi

- Paul, murmurai-je en me retournant, arrête ça!

- Elle était mon rendez-vous de ce soir et toi tu l'embrasse! S'écria t-il en tremblant frénétiquement

- Elle est mon imprégné Paul, soupirai-je en souriant béatement

- Quoi?

- Elle est à moi, tu m'as bien entendu!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le dis que maintenant, pourquoi tu l'as traité comme une merde, mieux, pourquoi tu flirtais encore avec Swan aujourd'hui?

- Par ce que j'ai eu la naïveté de penser que je pourrais tenter de m'opposer à l'imprégnation, mais c'est impossible, je l'ait vu trois fois et je sais déjà que je l'aime...

- Putain, pour une fois qu'une nana me plait vraiment, il fallait qu'elle soit ton imprégné! Fait chier!

- Désolé, murmurai-je

- Tu lui as dit? Me demanda t-il visiblement calmé

- Non, c'est un peu tôt, tu ne crois pas?

- Ouai...

- Je rentre, elle m'as demandé de vous saluer, bonne nuit Paul, dis-je en me retournant pour rentrer à la réserve

Jamais de toute mon existence je ne m'étais sentis aussi bien, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je pourrais ressentir ça un jour, je flottais littéralement, heureux, j'étais juste heureux, il ne me restait plus qu'as mettre les choses au clair avec Bella en lui disant que je serais son ami comme elle l'avait toujours voulut et je pourrais être avec elle, à ma place, là où je ne ressens pas de douleur, là où je suis heureux.


	11. Chapter 11

ALERTE

Pov Azaya

J'étais partis de la plage perturbé par ce qui était arrivé, je ne comprenais pas Jacob, j'avais été persuadé qu'il me haïssait et soudainement il collait ses lèvres sur les miennes? J'aurais peut-être dû le repousser, mais j'en fus incapable, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien, j'avais la sensation de flotter, mieux, j'avais la sensation d'être à ma place. Si ce n'était pas à cause de son comportement, je me serais fait un plaisir de me perde avec lui, mais je ne savais pas réellement quoi penser, faisait-il cela pour rendre miss Swan jalouse? Voulait-il m'utiliser?

Comment pouvais-je me sentir si attaché, éprise de ce garçon que je connaissais à peine, connecté même? Était-ce ce que les humains appelaient amour? Que dirait-il lorsqu'il apprendrait qui je suis? Tristesse et plénitude, voilà les deux émotions qui menaient bataille en moi, Cathy m'avait dit que les Quilleutes détestaient les vampires, j'en étais un en partie, bien sur mon cœur battait, le sang pompait en moi, j'avais même découvert dernièrement que je pouvais manger normalement, mais pouvais-je me contenter de dire que j'étais comme eux en omettant la partie vampire? Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de découvrir cela.

Ce soir là, je rentrais directement à la maison, Cathy était déjà couché, j'aurais voulu pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, savoir quoi faire, mais il n'y avait personne à qui me confier, personne pour me dire ce qui était pour le mieux. J'étais inquiète, j'avais peur, si je décidais de fréquenter Jacob, ce dont j'avais terriblement envi, je serais incapable de cacher mon identité très longtemps, j'avais déjà faillis gaffer en demandant à Seth s'il allait mieux, imbécile que je suis, j'aurai aussi bien pu lui demander si le vampire ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal.

Je restais longtemps sous la douche, pensant encore et encore à ce baiser, à ses lèvres sur les miennes, à nos langues dansant à l'unisson, je repensais aussi à Leah, cette fille était une incomprise, j'avais ressentis sa douleur avant même d'arriver sur la plage, je voulais l'aider, mais je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir supporter ce que je prendrais en la débarrassant de son mal, je possédais un don capable de l'arracher à sa peine, malheureusement, celle-ci n'allait pas se contenter de disparaître, ce que je prendrais pour la soulager intégrera aussitôt mon esprit et cela me faisait peur, mais elle méritait d'être enfin heureuse et je voulais lui offrir ce cadeau.

Les larmes aux yeux, je sortais de la douche en enfilant mon peignoir. Il serait sans doute plus judicieux de rester loin de la Push pendant un temps, laisser Jacob décider de ce qu'il voulait faire avec Bella, je pourrais sans doute téléphoner à Leah afin que je puisse la voir ailleurs en espérant qu'elle ne me demande pas comment j'étais parvenu à l'aider.

Le lendemain en regardant les informations, je tombais sur le sujet de conversation qu'avait eu Bella avec Jacob en chemin vers le cinéma, les morts et les disparitions étranges de Seattle, pas si étrange à mes yeux du moins, père m'avait parlé des guerres qui avaient fait rage dans le passé entre les vampires voulant conquérir leur terrain de chasse. Ce qui arrivait en ce moment me faisait penser à une guerre en préparation, je devais absolument me renseigner à ce sujet et qui mieux que les vampires pouvaient me renseigner sur une guerre de vampires?

C'est pourquoi, dès le lundi matin, j'ouvrais mon esprit pour parler à Edward

_J'ai besoin de te parler vampire, pensais-je au milieu de mon cour de math, il se passe quelque chose, les meurtres de Seattle sont inquiétant._

Dès que je fus hors de la salle, il me fit discrètement signe de le suivre après avoir demandé à son humaine de l'attendre à la cafétéria.

- Tu as raison, murmura t-il en se plantant devant moi

- As-tu des informations?

- Pas grand chose, ce dont nous sommes sur c'est qu'une guerre est en préparation...

- Il n'y a plus de guerre de territoire depuis quelques décennies, soupirai-je en m'installant à côté de lui, vous êtes la seule famille à vivre dans les environs, il est certains que vous êtes la cible et que ce n'est pas du au hasard, à quand remonte votre dernier combat?

Il plissa les yeux et son expression changea du tout au tout

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne ferait pas ça...

- Tu peux m'éclairer?

- Nous avons détruit un nomade il y a plus d'un an et demi, il avait voulu tuer Bella et nous savons que depuis, sa compagne s'est régulièrement montrer dans la région, les loups ont tentés de l'attraper, mais elle semble avoir un don lui permettant de s'échapper, ma famille aussi à tenter de la chasser, mais ils n'y sont pas parvenu...

- Et bien, elle doit vraiment être en colère pour en arriver à tuer à profusion, grommelai-je en secouant la tête, je vais aller faire un tour à Seattle pour voir ce qui se passe

- C'est dangereux, tu ne devrais pas t'y rendre seule

Je roulais des yeux en souriant

- Je suis flatté par ton inquiétude, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour tous ceux qu'elle tue pour arriver jusqu'à ta petite copine, sincèrement, elle ne vaut pas la peine de provoquer autant de morts...

- Et tu propose quoi? Siffla t-il soudainement furieux

- Si je m'écoutai, je dirais « attraper Bella par la tignasse et l'offrir à cette fille qui a perdu son compagnon », ricanai-je sombrement, après tout, ce ne serait que les conséquences pour avoir voulu jouer avec des vampires...

- Tu es folle, je ne donnerais jamais Bella

- Oui, c'est tellement mieux de laisser des pauvres gens payer à votre place, grondai-je entre mes dents, tu penses à ça? A tout ces gens qui n'ont rien demandé à personne et qui se font transformer pour intégrer cette stupide armée?

- Bien sur que nous y pensons...

- Pas assez fort apparemment puisque tu juge encore que cette humaine vaut la vie de plusieurs dizaines d'autres... tu savais pourtant que les humains n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde, tu sais quoi Edward Cullen? T'es qu'un pauvre connard égoïste, tout comme cette peste qui te sert de petite amie, t'as plutôt intérêt à la transformer rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je me charge de faire le travail des Volturi

Je le laissai là bouche bée, alors qu'un grognement sauvage s'échappa de ma poitrine, j'étais furieuse, qu'il ait décidé de ne pas vivre sans elle, je pouvais comprendre, mais comment pouvait-elle encore être humaine? Cette fille devrait être en mesure de se défendre elle même pour assumer ses choix, mais non, pendant que de nombreuses personnes mourraient, elle vivait sa petite vie paisible comme si de rien était!

_Je te conseil de la laisser à l'écart de tout ça tant qu'elle est humaine, je suis énervé vampire, vraiment très énervé par votre égoïsme qui coute la vie de tant de personnes, ajoutai-je en m'éloignant_

Dans l'absolue, je me fichais des humains, mais il était injuste de savoir que tout ces gens mourraient à cause de ces deux imbéciles, les nouveaux nés créer pour faire partie d'une armée ne vivaient jamais très longtemps et c'était injuste pour eux de devoir payer les conséquences de la relation entre Edward et Bella.

Je serrais les poings et décidais de rentrer plus tôt ce jour là, j'avais besoin de courir, de lâcher ma rage avant de céder à l'envie de livrer ces deux imbéciles moi même à cette pauvre fille dont le compagnon avait été tué.

La nuit suivante, j'étais donc allé à Seattle et j'étais parvenu à suivre les traces de quelques uns d'entre eux, mais apparemment cette fille avait été assez intelligente pour diviser son armée, j'aurais pu tenter de les tuer sur place, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, le soucis avec les vampires, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais lesquelles sont doués au milieu des autres et pour que je puisse voler un pouvoir, le vampire en question devait l'utiliser, j'avais besoin d'aide, mais cette famille de végétariens stupides me tapait sur les nerfs.

J'avais entendu parler l'un des nouveaux nés, apparemment, ils faisaient en sorte de ne rien décider, un homme nommé Riley semblait conduire une dizaine d'entre eux à travers la ville pour chasser, mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez nombreux pour déclencher une guerre, surtout que la fille en question savaient qu'en plus des vampires, il y avait les loups, elle n'était pas stupide pour déclencher une guerre contre tous, elle aurait besoin de beaucoup plus de soldats et le second groupe que j'avais sentis était peu nombreux, quatre ou cinq, j'avais tenté de les trouver, mais j'en avais été incapable, peut-être un don, pensais-je sur le chemin de retour vers Port Angelès.

J'avais pensé à la situation durant toute la semaine, je savais que les loups surveillaient les environ, les Cullen avaient dû les prévenir du problème qui avait suivit, je surveillais également les lieux, je savais que le problème devait être réglé avant que les Volturi ne se déplacent pour anéantir tout le monde, je n'avais aucune envi que la stupidité des Cullen ne mette en danger les loups.

Vendredi après-midi, alors que je me dirigeais vers le parking, j'eus la surprise de trouver Jacob adossé à ma voiture, toutes les filles bavant sur lui. Je retenais mon sourire en marchant dans sa direction et fus ravis de constater que son visage parut s'éclairer à la seconde où il me vit

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, roucoula t-il en s'approchant de moi

- Jacob...

- Je voudrais qu'on aille faire un tour, me coupa t-il en s'emparant de ma main pour y déposer un baiser, s'il te plait?

Je roulais des yeux et vis princesse Swan devant la voiture de son petit copain avec la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortant

- Ta petite copine paraît vouloir te parler, soupirai-je

- Laisse la paraître ce qu'elle veut, on peut aller faire un tour?

- Grimpe, cédai-je à contre cœur

Il m'offrit un sourire qui fit bondir mon cœur et s'installa sur le siège passager, je balançais mon sac sur la plage arrière et grimpa derrière le volant pour dégager rapidement du champ de vision de Bella avant que l'envie me prenne de lui arracher les yeux.

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant les premières minutes, j'avais pris la route de la maison, mais lorsque je pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de risquer que Cathy découvre que je voyais un des garçons de la réserve, je fis demi tour et me dirigea vers la plage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob? Lâchai-je brusquement

- Te voir

- Me voir? Répétai-je

Je garai la voiture et soupira bruyamment avant de me tourner vers lui en arquant un sourcil

- Je sais que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, mais laisse moi une chance...

- Une chance de qu...

Ses mains se plaquèrent de chaque côté de mon visage et ses lèvres sur les miennes avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivais, était-il possible de mourir de combustion spontané pour un baiser? Par ce que j'avais la sensation que c'était exactement ce qui allait m'arriver, il était si chaud, ses lèvres étaient si douce et sa langue...

- S'il te plait, murmura t-il en plantant une multitude de baisers jusqu'à mon oreille

C'était officiel, ce garçon voulait ma mort et il allait finir par l'obtenir, il me fallut faire un effort considérable pour calmer les battements de mon cœur ainsi que ma respiration, il me scrutais attendant une sorte de réponse, mais que pouvais-je répondre à ça?

- Heu... j'ai besoin de marcher je crois, baragouinai-je en me dégageant de son emprise pour sortir de la voiture

Il me suivit sur la plage alors que je prenais plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de reprendre mon calme, je ne savais pas quoi faire, avait-il réglé son histoire avec Bella? Je n'avais aucune envi d'alimenter d'avantage mes sentiments pour lui s'il était toujours amoureux d'elle...

- Je... je veux être avec toi, murmura t-il en collant son torse contre mon dos, laisse moi une chance de te prouver que c'est le cas, que je te veux toi...

Son souffle chaud contre mon oreille me faisait frissonner et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à former une phrase cohérente.

- Jacob, tu me haïssais et tout d'un coup tu me dis que tu veux être avec moi, que suis-je censé penser?

- Je ne t'es jamais haïs, soupira t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches

Je laissai échapper un rire incrédule et il me fit pivoter de sorte à se ce que je me retrouve face à lui

- Je sais que mon comportement à pu t'induire en erreur... mais... je... c'est par ce que la situation était compliqué

- Tu aimes Bella

Ce n'était pas une question, il me regarda apparemment surpris par ma déclaration, comme s'il était possible de manquer ça, puis il étira un large sourire et colla son front au mien.

- Non, plus maintenant

Je voulais lui demander si l'imprégnation avait quelque chose à voir avec nos émotions, avec ce que je ressentais et son amour soudain, mais comment pourrais-je expliquer être au courant?

- Il y a... une réunion particulière à la réserve samedi soir, en fait... c'est un feu de camp un peu particulier, j'ai besoin que tu saches certaines choses avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai besoin d'être sur que tu ne me repousseras pas lorsque tu sauras vraiment qui je suis, souffla t-il en fermant furtivement les yeux

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, lâchai-je sans réfléchir

Il arrêta de respirer quelques secondes et je détournai les yeux en me giflant intérieurement pour ma stupidité et ma langue trop pendu...

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que le problème n'est pas là, tentais-je d'éluder, tu étais amoureux de Bella il y a encore quelques jours et maintenant tu prétends vouloir être avec moi? Désolé d'être incrédule

- Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas? Tu sens ce lien entre nous, si ce n'était pas le cas, tu m'aurais repoussé

Je reculai d'un pas en baissant la tête, j'en avais assez de mentir, j'allais répondre lorsque je sentis la présence d'un vampire sans doute à quelques kilomètres de nous, je baladais mes yeux autour de moi pour tenter de repéré dans quelle direction il se trouvait, je savais qu'il était encore trop loin pour que Jacob ne sente sa présence.

- Écoute... on en reparlera d'accord, je dois y aller, tu peux rentrer tout seul d'ici?

Il fronça les sourcils cherchant sur mon visage la raison de mon soudain changement d'habitude

- Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

- Non, non, j'ai juste besoin de partir, je viendrais à la réserve ce weekend, mais là, il faut que je partes tout de suite

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue et le contourna en faisant mine de retourner vers ma voiture, je savais que le vampire était près des falaises, dès que je fus sur de ne plus être vu, je me mis à courir rapidement pour trouver l'intrus. Arrivé derrière les arbres, je décidai qu'il valait mieux que je me transforme, si l'un des loups me voyait me battre avec un vampire sous ma forme humaine, ils ne comprendraient pas, mais pauvre imbécile que j'étais, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enlever mes vêtements qui se déchirèrent dans le processus. Je courus aussi vite que possible et ne tardais pas à tomber sur le vampire en question qui surveillait apparemment la Push du haut d'un arbre, il se mit à rire en me voyant se croyant certainement en sécurité perché sur sa branche, manque de chance pour lui, je sautais très haut et je n'eus aucune difficulté à le déloger de son perchoir en cassant la branche sur laquelle il était.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à le déchirer, mais je ne le décapitais pas de suite, je devais l'interroger, savoir s'il était venu seul, alors je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de reprendre ma forme humaine.

- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici? Sifflai-je en me baissant devant lui

- Ciel! Je vais mourir avec une dernière vision de paradis, soupira t-il difficilement en me scrutant

- Réponds à mes questions et je te remets en état, grommelai-je

- Riley m'as ordonné de venir ici pour voir qui était les loups, je n'ai pas d'odeur alors il était sur que personne ne pourrait me trouver, apparemment il a eu tord...

- Combien êtes-vous? Es-tu venu ici seul?

- A ma connaissance, nous sommes dix huit et oui, je suis venu seul

- Si je te laisse partir, promets moi de ne pas retourner vers ce Riley par ce que la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera, je ne t'épargnerais pas

Il hocha la tête avec ferveur et je remis ses membres sur le reste de son corps pour le laisser partir avant de me transformer de nouveau. La situation devenait de plus en plus compliqué, dix huit nouveaux nés, ça commençait à faire beaucoup et il devenait évident que les loups devaient être mit au courant, mais je ne savais pas comment leur dire.

Je retournais à la voiture après avoir ramasser mes vêtements en court de route, malheureusement pour moi, ils étaient tous déchirés et je ne pouvais pas aller jusqu'à ma voiture toute nue. J'étais toujours caché entre les arbres, mes vêtements déchirés dans la gueule, me demandant comment rentrer chez moi, je me tournai pour retourner vers les falaises attendre que la nuit tombe et je tombai nez à nez avec Jacob. Je me statufiai alors que lui souriait à pleines dents, je fis quelques pas en arrière me demandant s'il avait remarqué que ma voiture était toujours garé au même endroit, alors que lui s'approchait lentement de moi, je continuai à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole

- Ne me fuis pas Azaya, murmura t-il

Merde! Pensais-je en secouant la tête, il fallait que ça arrive, j'aurai toutefois préféré qu'il le découvre autrement, avoir la chance de lui dire moi même.

- Tu es magnifique même sous cette forme

Je riais, ce qui pour lui devait sortir sous un son étrange

- Peux-tu reprendre ta forme humaine?

Je m'avançais vers lui, il ne parut pas comprendre pourquoi, non pas qu'apparaitre sous ses yeux nu ne me posait de problème, mais je n'étais pas sur que lui ne serait pas gêné. Il resta immobile et lorsque je fus assez près de lui, il tendit la main pour me caresser la tête, j'étais incapable de contrôler mes ronronnements et il se mit à rire, vexé, je reculai d'un pas

- J'adore ce son, m'assura t-il en se baissant devant moi pour pouvoir me caresser de nouveau, j'aime vraiment quand tu ronronne

Je tirai doucement sur sa chemine pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais besoin pour reprendre me transformer, il sourit et l'ôta, découvrant les lignes parfaites de son corps devant moi... je devais certainement être en train de baver au moment ou il me la tendit. Je la prit dans ma gueule et me mis en position assise en attendant qu'il se retourne, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il comprenne ce que j'attendais, lorsqu'enfin il m'offrit un peu d'intimité, je repris ma forme humaine et enfila sa chemise qui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

- C'est bon, murmurai-je en ajustant le morceau de tissus

- Je m'en doutais, ricana t-il

Je plissais les yeux en m'adossant à un arbre, avais-je été si peu discrète?

- Je... je dois rentrer chez moi pour... me changer, annonçais-je en fixant le sol, si tu veux je peux venir te voir ce soir et on en parleras?

- Demain plutôt, je dois aller quelque part ce soir, s'excusa t-il, j'ai beaucoup de chose à te demander

- Je m'en doute, soupirai-je un peu déçu qu'il refuse de me voir ce soir, on se voit demain alors

La dessus, je retournais en direction de ma voiture, mais il m'arrêta, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa

- Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir?

- Heu... au revoir?

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front et me relâcha, je lui adressais un sourire et me pressa de retourner dans à ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi, il avait beau ne pas être disponible ce soir, je comptais bien téléphoner à Emilie pour lui demander si Sam était chez lui afin de pouvoir lui expliquer la situation, je savais que de toute façon avec Jacob dans le secret, il ne tarderait pas de découvrir la vérité, par ailleurs, il était l'alpha de la meute, même si je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi.


	12. Chapter 12

DIFFICULTÉS

Pov Jacob

Je me félicitais de l'avoir suivit, lorsqu'elle m'avait soudainement laissé sur la plage, j'avais simplement commencé à marcher à l'opposé pour rentrer à la réserve, mais après cinq minutes de marche, je décidais de faire demi tour, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était dans une situation dangereuse, j'en étais sur. Je me mis à courir dans la direction où elle était partit et je remarquai que sa voiture n'avait pas bougé, je ne savais pas où elle était allé mais je devais la retrouver, j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Je me laissais donc guider par le lien que je ressentais et qui me conduisis vers les falaises, je courrais vers les bois rongé par l'inquiétude incapable de la retrouver, je décidais de retourner vers sa voiture pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas repartit et c'est là que je la vit, pas Azaya, mais la panthère, elle paraissait observer la place où la voiture était garé, alors tout me parut évident, c'était elle, j'en étais sur à présent, elle se tourna vers moi et s'immobilisa en me voyant, je ne pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur mes lèvres, je voulais lui poser tellement de questions, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle était, je voulais tout savoir... mais j'avais promis à Bella d'aller à la soirée que les Cullen avait organisé pour elle une semaine avant la remise des diplômes, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient avancé cette soirée soudainement, puisqu'elle était prévu initialement dans deux semaines, mais j'avais juré à Bella d'y venir, je voulais en profiter pour lui dire que je m'étais imprégné, alors je demandai à Azaya de passer me voir le lendemain et après un doux baiser, je la laissait rentrer chez elle.

Sur le chemin de la réserve, je me demandai comment parler de ça à Sam, je devais patrouiller dans deux jours et je savais que je serais incapable de passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute sans penser à Azaya, je savais que je serais incapable de ne pas dévoiler son secret, d'ailleurs je me demandai pourquoi elle ne nous en avait pas parler plus tôt, avait-elle peur de nous? Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle avait croisé la meute, Sam avait eu la bonne idée de tenter de la capturer alors qu'elle avait voulut nous aider, lui et ses méthodes stupides!

J'enfilai une chemise et un jean, je sortais rapidement de la maison sachant que j'étais déjà en retard et je passais chez Quil pour le prendre ainsi qu'Embry qui avaient tous les deux tenus à me suivre dans cette maison remplit de vampires.

- Hé mec, t'es en retard! S'écria Quil en ouvrant la porte

- J'étais avec Azaya, annonçais-je joyeusement

- Alors, c'est vrai ce que nous a raconté Paul? Tu t'es imprégné?

- Ouai...

- Et pas sur la plus laide, enfoiré! S'écria Embry

- Il faut y aller, on va être en retard, dis-je en leur faisant signe de me suivre

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la crypte Cullen, Quil et Embry me posèrent bon nombre de questions auxquelles j'étais parfaitement incapable de répondre, je voulais attendre de parler avec Azaya avant de dire à tous qui elle était.

Je garai la voiture au milieu des autres et grogna en apercevant Rosalie sur le perron avec son petit ami...

- Tu vas le dire à Bella? Me demanda Embry

- Oui, je suis surtout venu pour ça, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec Azaya pour une histoire sans issue

Quil ricana, cela faisait des mois qu'il me disait d'arrêter de jouer avec elle, il savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais être avec moi si Edward réapparaissait et c'est exactement ce qui était arrivé.

J'entrai dans le musée des monstres en cherchant Bella du regard, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'elle arriva juste devant nous en souriant.

- Tu es venu? S'écria t-elle

- Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras, bien que je me demande pourquoi la fête à été avancé

- Ho... et bien, Edward n'as pas voulut me dire précisément ce qui l'en était, mais il a eu des informations sur Victoria et il pensait que c'était plus sur... je dois parler de ça avec lui tout à l'heure par ce que moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre...

- Peut-être qu'on devrait en discuter tous ensemble, nous devons être mit au courant si il a du nouveau

- Oui, tu as raison...

- Je peux parler avec toi une minute? Demandai-je en lui prenant la main pour aller à l'extérieur

Elle me suivit jusqu'au perron, tous le monde était entré dans la maison, je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont je devais lui dire ça, d'autant qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas Azaya, mais si elle était vraiment mon amie, elle serait contente pour moi, après tout, il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une petite amie sans intérêt, mais de mon âme sœur.

- De quoi tu voulais parler?

- Bella? Appela sa sangsue en se dirigeant vers nous

Toujours au bon moment, connard! Pensais-je en serrant les mâchoires

- J'ai entendu que tu voulais me parler, annonça t-il en m'adressant un léger sourire, suis moi

Je suivis le monstre avec Bella sur les talons et il se retourna brusquement vers elle avec un regard d'excuse

- Reste ici amour, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps

- Non! S'écria t-elle, je veux venir!

L'expression d'Edward changea du tout au tout et il se tourna vers moi en secouant la tête

- Nous parlerons un autre jour Jacob, murmura t-il trop bas pour qu'elle entende

- Edward! S'énerva t-elle, pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler avec lui devant moi?

- Par ce que ce je dois dois lui dire ne te concerne pas, répondit-il las

- Quoi?

- Ça concerne quelqu'un d'autre que nous...

- Et alors? S'indigna t-elle

- Alors, cette personne à une vie privé que j'aimerais respecter

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice arriva en dansant vers nous, elle poussa un soupir en me voyant et attira Bella avec elle en prétextant de devoir saluer les invités.

- Je ne comprends pas, ricanai-je sombrement, pourquoi tu veux encore lui cacher ce qui arrive?

- Par ce que si j'en arrive à lui en dire plus que je ne devrais, elle sera en danger, répondit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre à l'extérieur

- Elle est déjà en danger, contrai-je en secouant la tête

Je voulais en finir rapidement avec cette conversation pour retourner parler de mon imprégnation, Edward me fit signe de le suivre vers le perron tendit que le voyante s'efforça d'emmener Bella à distance.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, rétorqua la sangsue en souriant bêtement

- Bon, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaye de dire, mais j'aimerais en revanche comprendre pourquoi vous avez avancé la soirée

- J'ai eu quelques informations, il semblerait qu'une guerre se prépare

- Une guerre? Répétai-je en levant un sourcil

- Il semblerait que Victoria soit las de ne pas parvenir à passer vos défenses pour atteindre Bella, les meurtres et les disparitions de Seattle, c'est elle

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle transforme et tue des gens pour créer une armée, juste pour tuer Bella?

- Oui

- Qui t'as dis ça?

- Ça aussi, tu l'apprendra bientôt, grommela t-il, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne rien dire à Bella pour le moment, au moins jusqu'à se qu'on décide quoi faire

- On devrait se rencontrer cette nuit pour en parler, proposai-je

- Trois heure sur le ligne de traité au sud?

- Ouai, je ramènerais la meute

Il hocha la tête en retournant à l'intérieur de la maison et je me pressai de chercher Quil et Embry pour leur parler de la rencontre, cela m'ennuyait beaucoup, mais je n'avais pas le temps de chercher Bella pour lui parler d'Azaya, je devais rentrer à la réserve pour prévenir tous le monde.

- Alors, tu l'as vu? Me demanda Quil en apparaissant devant moi avec Embry à ses côtés

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler, il faut rentrer, il y a du nouveau

Il m'interrogea du regard, mais je me contentais de leur demander de me suivre pour rentrer au plus vite, si la sangsue avait raison, il y aurait bientôt une bataille importante.

Pov Azaya

Je venais d'arriver à la Push, Emilie m'avait demandé de passer en milieu de soirée, Sam n'était apparemment pas disponible plus tôt. Je frappais à la porte de la maison en soupirant, je me demandai comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle, mais ce qui allait arriver été trop grave pour être occulté, même mon identité était moins importante.

- Salut, ma belle! S'écria Emilie en m'enlaçant, tu as de la chance, Sam était tellement curieux de savoir de quoi tu voulais lui parler qu'il est rentré plus tôt

Je la suivit dans le salon, Paul était assis autour de la table avec Seth, ils me saluèrent tous les deux en souriant largement et Sam arriva de la cuisine

- Salut Azaya, tu veux me parler de suite? On peut aller à l'extérieur si tu veux? Me proposa t-il en souriant

- Et bien, en fait, ce que j'ai a dire concerne tout le monde, lâchai-je nerveusement

- Tu nous invite à une fête? Plaisanta Paul

- Je vous invite plutôt à une guerre

- Hein?

Tous le monde me regarda curieusement en se demandant sans doute où je voulais en venir et je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais annoncer cela.

- Tu ne veux pas commencer par t'assoir? Me proposa t-il en plissant le front

Je m'installai donc devant Paul et Seth qui ne savaient apparemment pas s'ils devaient rire ou pas

- Je te sers quelque chose à boire? Demanda Emilie

- Non, je te remercie, les autres ne sont pas là?

- Ils sont à la soirée de Bella, m'informa Paul, Jacob ne te l'a pas dit?

- Il n'a sans doute pas trouvé l'utilité de m'en informer, grommelai-je entre mes dents

Sam s'installa à côté d'Emilie, son regard se balada sur Paul et Seth, puis il reporta son attention sur moi

- Nous t'écoutons Azaya

- Bien... je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, j'espère juste que vous n'allez pas vous énerver, je vais commencer par se qui m'amène ici, dans moins d'un mois, une armée de vampires va venir jusqu'ici pour vous tuer vous et les Cullen afin de permettre à Victoria d'arriver jusqu'à miss Swan

Je levai les yeux pour croiser le regard effaré de Sam, Paul avait la bouche ouverte et semblait incapable de la refermer et Seth quand à lui paraissait retenir un sourire

- On peut savoir comment tu sais ça? Demanda Paul

- C'est évident, intervint Seth

Le visage de Sam parut s'éclairer et il étira à son tour un sourire

- C'est toi qui a sauvé Seth du vampire

- Heu... oui

- La panthère! S'écria Paul, qu'est-ce que tu es au juste?

- Je suis comme vous

- Comme nous? Je ne crois pas, rigola Seth, nous on est des loup...

- Seth! Grommela Sam, la vrai question est pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit?

- Vous avez essayé de me capturer la première fois qu'on s'est vu, je n'étais pas sur de votre réaction, je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous faire confiance

- C'est compréhensible, marmonna Paul en adressant un sourire mauvais à Sam

- Nous devions savoir qui tu étais ou du moins ce que tu étais

- Et bien, vous le savez maintenant, je suis comme vous, répétai-je en haussant les épaules

- Non, comme le disait Seth, nous sommes des loups garous, pas toi

Je laissai échapper un rire, alors Cathy avait raison, ils se prenaient vraiment pour ces immondes bêtes se transformant à la pleine lune.

- Vous n'êtes pas des loups garous, ricanai-je, les loups garous, les vrais, sont des bêtes ignobles, des assassins qui se transforme durant la pleine lune, nous les appelons les enfants de la lune et ils ne se soucie pas de qui ils tue, humains, vampires, animaux...

- Je pense qu'on en aurait entendu parlé, contra Sam

- Nous sommes des modificateurs, éludai-je, c'est l'histoire de votre peuple, vos origines qui ont fait que vous vous êtes transformés en loups, mais vous auriez très bien pu changer en ours ou en lion

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... comment se pourraient-ils que les anciens ne soient pas au courant de ça? Demanda Sam incrédule

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, soupirai-je las de cette conversation, en revanche, crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'il y déjà dix huit nouveaux nés qui ont été créer par Victoria et que ce n'est pas fini

- Et comment tu sais ça?

- J'ai croisé un vampire qui épiait vos terres à distance aujourd'hui, j'avais déjà entendu parlé de la vague de crime à Seattle, alors je suis allé là bas pour tenter d'en apprendre d'avantage et la situation semble alarmante

- Je ne demande qu'à te faire confiance Azaya, mais tu apparais de nulle part du jour au lendemain pour nous dire que nous ne sommes pas ce que nous pensions être...

- Comme je te l'est dit, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux ou pas me faire confiance, je voulais vous prévenir, ce qui est fait. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne, je n'ai donc aucune raison de justifier mon existence toute la soirée, dis-je en me levant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée

Sur ces bonnes paroles je me levai après les avoir salué et décidai qu'il était temps de partir, de toute façon, il n'était pas question de dévoiler tout mes secrets.

- Attends Azaya, ne le prends pas mal, j'essaye juste de comprendre la situation, soupira Sam en m'agrippant le bras

- Je ne le prends pas mal, je n'ai pas envi de passer ma soirée à supporter un interrogatoire, je préfère aller courir, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous entrainer, faites-moi signe, j'ai déjà combattu des nouveaux nés.

Je ne m'étais pas retourné que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Emilie se pressa d'aller ouvrir et fit entrer Quil, Embry et Jacob dont la mâchoire faillit se décrocher lorsqu'il me trouva au milieu du salon. Il fronça les sourcils en me scrutant d'un drôle d'œil.

- Heu... Sam? Je peux te parler?

- Je t'écoute

- Seuls?

Sam hocha la tête et entraina Jacob à l'étage, j'en profitai pour partir rapidement après avoir salué tous le monde. Emilie tenta de me retenir, mais je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait les choses et puis je n'avais pas envi de parler à Jacob, il m'avait fait tout un cinéma en me racontant qu'il ne voulait que moi, cela ne l'avait pas empêcher d'aller de nouveau voir Bella ce soir, ce qui n'était pas grave en soit, ce qui m'ennuyais vraiment, c'est qu'il s'était bien gardé de me le dire. Pourquoi? Si tout était clair, il n'y avait aucune raison d'agir de la sorte.

J'ouvrais la portière de ma voiture en constatent que j'étais de nouveau tremblante, apparemment fréquenter les humains avait tendance à m'agiter.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu pour leur dire? Entendis-je derrière moi

- Je te demande pardon? Sifflai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu demain?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si Sam t'as expliqué la situation, mais elle ne permettait malheureusement pas d'attendre que tu soit disponible

- Tu dois partir de suite? Sam voudrait que tu sois là cette nuit, on se réuni avec les Cullen

- Où et à quel heure?

- A la ligne de frontière entre nos terres et celle des Cullen, trois heure du matin

- Je ne sais pas où sont les frontières, marmonnai-je en me demandant si Cathy m'en avait parlé, j'aurais mon portable sur moi, dis à Sam de me contacter

Il fit quelques pas vers moi en soupirant

- Ne puis-je pas le faire moi même? Je pourrais même venir te chercher si tu veux

- Non merci, mais il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi

- Tout ce que tu veux...

- Ne dis rien de moi à ta Bella. Il allait m'interrompre mais je l'en empêchait d'un geste. Non, Jacob, j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries maintenant, je vais juste te dire ce que sait son vampire de petit ami, je viens d'un endroit où les humains qui en savent trop ne vivent jamais assez longtemps pour avoir l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, crachai-je avant de monter en voiture pour décamper au plus vite.

Je l'entendis pousser un grognement sourd qui me fis comprendre qu'il n'appréciait apparemment pas que j'en arrive à menacer son humaine et que j'avais eu tord de le laisser m'approcher.


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Jacob

J'étais en colère, contre moi d'abord pour ne pas avoir été totalement honnête avec elle, mais aussi contre elle par ce qu'elle ne l'avait également pas été avec moi, par ailleurs, elle avait indirectement menacé la vie de Bella et je n'avais pas pu retenir mon rugissement.

Sam m'avait parlé de leur conversation, apparemment Azaya en savait autant que la sangsue au sujet de la menace de Victoria, je devinais donc que c'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire lorsqu'il m'avait répété que je comprendrais bien assez tôt.

Nous étions à présent presque arrivé à la ligne de démarcation de nos terres, je savais que Sam avait appelé Azaya pour lui dire où nous rejoindre, je n'aimais pas la manière dont les choses s'étaient rapidement détérioré entre nous, je ne savais pas comment arranger les choses, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu nous dire de suite qui elle était, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu de s'être confié à Sam d'elle même, sans moi.

_Tu as fini de pleurnicher! Siffla Paul, c'est toi le crétin dans cette histoire, tu t'es imprégné à une magnifique panthère et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est continuer à courir derrière Swan_

_Je ne cour pas après Bella! _

_Ha oui, alors comment ça se fait que tu étais avec elle chez les sangsues au lieu d'être avec Azaya chez Sam et pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit que tu voyais Bella?_

_Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait aller voir Sam..._

_Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas partis voir Bella tu l'aurais sus! Tu ne mérite pas cette fille, Black!_

_Je voulais voir Bella pour lui parler d'Azaya justement, me défendis-je_

_Depuis quand tu dois te justifier auprès de cette fille? Ricana t-il, j'avoue que j'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête quand même_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire..._

_Bien sur!_

_Vas te faire foutre connard, ce qui se passe entre nous ne te regarde pas!_

_Bien sur que si, par ce que tant qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous, je peux toujours la voir..._

Je poussais un grognement mauvais et me baissa légèrement près à attaquer

_Ça suffit tout les deux! Hurla Sam, ce n'est pas le moment, d'autant qu'elle arrive_

Je me redressais rapidement, j'étais tellement prit avec cet imbécile de Paul que je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle traversa la ligne de la frontière et se mit en position assise en gardant ses distances avec nous, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question que les Cullen apparurent devant nous, ils s'étaient tous posté en ligne devant nous et Carlisle s'avança légèrement avec Edward

- Bonsoir, merci d'être venu, Edward nous a parlé des informations qu'il avait eu sur une probable attaque de nouveaux nés, il est important de discuter de la façon dont nous allons pouvoir protéger la ville de l'armée de Victoria, mais il est également important de nous entrainer pour la bataille, combattre un nouveau né est relativement différent de ce dont vous avez l'habitude...

_En quoi est-ce différent? Demanda Sam _

- En quoi est-ce différent? Répéta Edward

- Principalement à cause de leur force physique, un vampire possède une force impressionnante durant sa première année, c'est pourquoi, nous voudrions faire quelques combats afin de vous aider à les battre plus facilement tout en évitent d'être tué dans le processus

_Notre contrôle à ses limites, nous somme prêt à observer, mais pas participer, prévint Sam _

- Ils ne peuvent pas participer, Sam ne croit pas qu'ils leur sera possible de se contrôler

- Bien, nous comprenons, répondit Carlisle, mon fils Jasper connait bien les nouveaux nés et il sera plus en mesure que moi de vous conseiller

Je vis Edward tourner la tête vers Azaya, il fronça les sourcils, puis sourit en hochant la tête

- Azaya n'a aucun problème de contrôle et se propose pour que nous puissions tous nous entrainer avec elle, vampires ou loups, ce n'est pas un problème pour elle

_Pas question! Grognai-je _

- Jacob n'est pas d'accord Azaya, grommela Edward en regardant la panthère devant lui

Azaya tourna la tête vers moi pour grogner à son tour et reporta son attention sur Edward

- Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, se plaignit-il en levant les mains en l'air

La sangsue soupira en secouant la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers moi

- Heu... Azaya dit qu'elle à l'habitude des combats et que tu peux aller te faire foutre

_Tu ne vas pas commencer Jacob, s'énerva Sam, si elle peut nous aider, on prend et toi tu vas rester tranquille!_

Je vis le plus grand des vampires, Emmet je crois, pouffer de rire tendit que je reculais de quelques pas en ravalant ma colère.

Carlisle nous invita à les suivre sur leur terres jusqu'à une clairière bien dégagé, nous étions tous en ligne à une trentaine de mètres de la famille de vampire, tendit qu'Azaya était à notre droite, au milieu, comme si elle ne voulait pas choisir de venir d'un côté ou de autre. Le vampire qui avait toujours l'air d'être constipé s'avança de quelques pas et commença à nous expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas au sujet des nouveaux nés...

- Je vais essayer de vous montrer comment les nouveaux nés ont l'habitude d'attaquer, Azaya, si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur

Elle s'avança au milieu du terrain en face du vampire et se mit en position d'attaque, un grognement m'échappa, Azaya leva la tête et Edward se tourna vers moi en riant

- Azaya te demande de te taire Jacob, ricana Edward

Elle poussa un autre petit grognement, elle n'était apparemment pas satisfaite de le retranscription de la sangsue

- En fait, elle te demande de fermer ta gueule, corrigea le monstre

_J'adore cette fille! S'écria Leah_

Je roulais des yeux et me força à garder mon calme alors que le vampire appelé Jasper bondit sur mon imprégné, elle esquiva facilement son attaque et il s'étala de tout son poids au sol, causant le ricanement de quelque uns des vampires de sa famille, il se remit en position et courut vers elle à pleine vitesse, elle se mit de dos et de ses deux pattes arrières dans le bas ventre, l'envoya de nouveau valser contre un arbre cette fois. Jasper se releva en grondant sa frustration, tout comme nous, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi forte, tout les vampires paraissaient impressionnés et Edward étira un large sourire en scrutant son frère.

- Elle dit qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer ton pouvoir sur elle

- Je peux sentir ses émotions, contra Jasper en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine essayant tant bien que mal de préserver le peu de fierté qui lui rester

- Elle dit que c'est par ce qu'elle veut bien, répéta Edward

Jasper fixa Azaya en plissant les yeux, il essayait visiblement de se concentrer, mais après quelques secondes il haussa les épaules, une expression incrédule sur les traits.

- Comment elle fait? Je ne sens plus rien venant d'elle

- Elle dit que tu pourras lui poser la question le jour ou tu sauras comment tu fais pour ressentir et contrôler les émotions

Azaya s'installa sur son arrière train et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en regardant Jasper qui semblait plus que frustré de ne pas avoir pu se défendre contre elle. Edward hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sam

- Azaya peut vous aider à vous entrainer, elle est très forte, elle demande si vous pouvez suffisamment vous contrôler pour vous entrainer avec elle, expliqua t-il

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Demanda Sam _

_Moi je suis pour, répondit Leah, elle est vraiment forte _

_Moi aussi, acquiesça Seth_

_Pareil, je suis pour un corps à corps, ricana Paul_

_J'aimerais bien savoir où elle a apprit à se battre comme ça? Se demanda Quil, contrairement à nous, elle ne semble avoir aucun problème pour se battre avec Jasper sans pour autant essayer de le blesser..._

_Ou comment elle peut résister à son don, je me demande si elle peut aussi empêcher Edward de lire ses pensées, intervint Embry_

_Nous verrons ça plus tard! Siffla Sam, pour le moment, qui veut y aller en premier?_

_Moi, je veux bien, proposa Paul_

_Non! Grondai-je, je ne veux pas que tu t'approche d'elle_

_Putain, elle a raison Jacob, faire ta gueule, t'es lourd! Rétorqua Paul en s'avançant vers elle_

Edward étouffa un rire et se mordit la lèvres en se tournant vers Paul

- Heu... elle dit qu'elle ne va pas y aller trop fort pour que tu puisse l'attaquer, cela permettra à Jasper de te dire ce qui va et ne va pas dans tes attaques

_Il se fou de ma gueule ou quoi? Pouffa Paul en secouant le museau_

- Non Paul, méfie toi, le prévint Edward, si elle a pu battre aussi facilement Jasper, elle n'aura pas de mal à en faire autant avec toi

Paul toussa un rire et se mit en position d'attaque, Azaya en fit autant et ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, Paul rugissait certainement pour essayer de l'impressionner et j'entendis Azaya faire ce drôle de son ressemblant à un rire et puis, Paul attaqua en bondissant sur elle, contrairement à Jasper, elle le laissa se jeter sur elle, il tenta de l'attraper par le cou, mais elle se dégagea et le fit tomber au sol en lui mettant un cou de... queue

_Je rêve! Ricana Leah, j'ai jamais pensé à utiliser ma queue pour me battre, en même temps, la sienne est différente des nôtres _

_N'empêche que ça marche bien! S'étonna Sam, il est quand même tombé _

_J'en reviens pas, soufflai-je décontenancé, Paul est l'un des plus fort d'entre nous_

L'entrainement dura pratiquement toute la nuit, tous le monde s'entraina avec Azaya sauf moi, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer me battre avec elle, la considérer comme une ennemie l'espace d'un instant m'était insupportable, Edward s'entraina lui aussi avec elle et nous informa qu'elle pouvait bloquer son don à volonté, le seul qui parvint à la blesser fut Emmet et ce fut uniquement par manque d'attention qu'il réussi à l'attraper par l'une de ses pattes pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un arbre, par ailleurs, il l'avait vite regretter.

Un peu avant l'aube, Azaya fit savoir par le biais d'Edward qu'elle était fatigué, elle salua tous le monde et partit de son côté

_Sam, je dois y aller, dis-je en courant derrière elle pour la rattraper_

Il me fallut presque dix minutes pour retrouver sa trace, elle était assise sur le bord de la falaise, perdu dans ses pensées. J'enfilai rapidement mon short et je m'approchais d'elle lentement en espérant ne pas faire de bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob? Demanda t-elle sans prendre la peine de poser les yeux sur moi

- Je pense que nous devons discuter

Elle ferma les yeux un instant en souriant, soupira, puis tourna la tête pour me regarder

- Il n'y a rien à discuter, vas t'en

Je m'installai à côté d'elle en ne prêtant pas attention à ses protestations

- Parles-moi, s'il te plais, je veux savoir qui tu es, où as-tu appris à te battre de la sorte?

- Pourquoi devrais-je me justifier auprès de toi?

- Je veux te connaître, savoir qui tu es, plaidais-je

- Et moi j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de courir après cette stupide humaine! Grogna t-elle, mais il semblerait qu'on est pas toujours ce qu'on veut

Elle se leva pour partir mais je me précipitai pour m'emparer de son bras pour la retenir

- Azaya, si tu ne veux pas me parler, au moins écoute ce que j'ai à te dire

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en se dégageant de ma poigne, elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'immobilisa en prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon regard

- Parles! Aboya t-elle

- Je veux que tu viennes au feu de joie demain, je voudrais que tu puisse entendre les histoires de mon peuples, ça t'aideras sans doute à comprendre

- Je sais déjà Jacob et ça ne change rien au problème

- Tu... sais quoi...au juste? Demandai-je surpris

- Je connais les histoires de ton peuple, comment et pourquoi ton ancêtre s'est transformé, j'en sais même plus que toi puisque Sam m'as dit que vous vous preniez pour des loups garou...

- Heu... il m'as dit que tu pensais que nous étions des...

- Modificateurs, termina t-elle pour moi, c'est ce que je suis, c'est ce que tu es, les loups garous sont très différents, il se transforme à la pleine lune et tue tout ce qu'ils trouvent en chemin

Je restai silencieux pendant quelques secondes, lorsque Sam m'avait raconté ça, je pensais qu'il plaisantait et lorsque je l'avais vu dans son esprit, j'avais pensé qu'Azaya se moquait de nous, mais comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'elle puisse se transformer en une panthère aussi imposante que les loups que nous étions? À présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir si elle avait entendu parler de l'imprégnation

- Comment tu sais tout ça?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et parut réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait me dire ou non, en soupirant, elle se réinstalla par terre en tailleur et me fit signe de m'assoir près d'elle

- Ma mère était une Quilleute, soupira t-elle

Ma mâchoire tomba directement dans l'herbe et il me fallut une bonne minute pour parvenir à la récupérer, si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne se transformait-elle pas en loup? Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais entendu parler d'elle?

- Quoi? Parvins-je à lâcher

- Tu as bien entendu, ma mère à été enlevé par mon père, il l'a violé et elle est tombé enceinte, ma mère est morte à ma naissance et j'ai grandis en grande partie en Afrique et en Europe, je suis parvenu à m'échapper grâce à mon demi frère et je suis venu ici en espérant que ma grand-mère serait toujours en vie... et qu'elle voudrait bien de moi

Mon dieu! Elle était l'enfant d'un viol? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait dû rester avec ce malade? Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, mes mains voyagèrent d'elle même jusqu'à son visage, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils, mais ne me repoussa pas

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je en caressant doucement son visage

Elle roula des yeux et se dégagea de moi en reculant

- Je n'ai besoin ni de ta pitié, ni de ta compassion, je ne suis pas princesse Swan, il n'est pas nécessaire de me tenir la main pour que je parvienne à marcher! S'emporta t-elle en se relevant

- Attends, suppliai-je, s'il te plais

- Jacob, sincèrement, je suis fatigué de toutes ces conneries, tu me déteste, tu me veux, tu continue à courir après la princesse, si tu aimes jouer, moi non, j'ai passé l'âge pour ça...

- Je ne joue pas et tu n'as pas l'air si vieille que ça, souriais-je

- J'ai plus de trente ans Jacob et pour information, je ne vieillirais jamais, lâcha t-elle avant de se lever pour partir

Je restai là, décontenancé, totalement incapable de faire un geste, de la suivre, trop d'informations à la fois, je ne savais pas quoi faire, cette différence d'age ne me posait pas de problème en soit, mais c'était tout de même un peu choquant et je ne comprenais pas comment il lui était impossible de vieillir, nous autre loups pouvions vieillir dès que nous arrêtions de nous transformer pendant plus d'une année, si sa mère était Quilleute, elle devrait également en être capable.

Ce soir là, je passai la nuit assis sur cette falaise à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit, à remettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre.


	14. Chapter 14

PEINE

Pov Azaya

J'avais passé les prochains jours avec Cathy à la maison, j'en avais certainement trop dit à Jacob, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il valait mieux souffrir maintenant, alors que nous n'avions pas encore vécu quoi que ce soit ensemble plutôt qu'après.

Cathy avait été d'une grande aide pour moi, elle m'a permit de me changer les idées, bien sur, cela ne m'avais pas empêché de penser à Jacob, mais nous nous étions amusé toute les deux, à faire les boutiques, aller au restaurant et au cinéma, je pouvais passer des heures à discuter de divers sujets avec elle. Je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir mentit, mais je n'avais pas été capable de lui parler des loups, j'avais peur de la décevoir pour ne pas avoir suivis ses conseils, par ailleurs, je ne voulais pas lui parler de la guerre qui se préparait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Jacob ne m'avait pas appelé, mais Sam le fit au bout d'une semaine, je décidais donc que ce n'était pas par ce que j'étais en froid avec Jacob que je devais faire payer la meute, lorsque Sam et Émilie m'invitèrent à diner, j'avais accepté en me disant que je pourrais en profiter pour voir Leah et tenter de l'aider.

Cathy m'avait offert une jolie robe pour me consoler de mon chagrin d'amour, si elle savait réellement de quoi il s'agissait... J'enfilai donc le joli tissus et me mis en route pour la Push en espérant ne pas croiser Jacob là bas, j'en vins même à espérer qu'il soit avec Bella, cela pourrait faciliter les choses entre nous.

Je garais ma voiture devant la maison de Sam et d'Émilie, mais je décidai de passer chez Leah avant d'aller diner, je me retrouvai donc devant la maison de la jeune femme à frapper frénétiquement à la porte et c'est son petit frère qui répondit.

- Bonjour Seth, est-ce que ta sœur est là?

- Ouai, rentre, m'invita celui-ci en se décalant légèrement, on ne t'as pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, j'ai été... occupé

- Leah! Hurla t-il du salon, t'as de la visite

J'entendis un porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer et elle apparut au bout du petit couloir face au salon, lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage éclata en un sourire, d'un signe de la main, elle m'invita à la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

- Je suis venu te faire une petite visite avant d'aller diner, me justifiai-je

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle sur le lit et je m'y installa

- Diner chez Sam et Émilie? Me demanda t-elle à demi mot

- Oui, avouai-je en soupirant, écoute Leah, je sais que tu souffres, je le sens et je voudrais essayer de t'aider si tu veux bien

- M'aider? Ricana t-elle sombrement, tu peux faire disparaître Émilie et obliger Sam à retomber amoureux de moi?

- Non, répondis-je honnêtement, mais je peux faire mieux, seulement pour ça, il faut que tu me fasse confiance

Elle fronça les sourcils

- C'est à dire?

- Mets toi face à moi et ne bouge pas...

Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis haussa les épaules en souriant moqueuse, je savais qu'elle ne croyait pas le moins du monde que je pourrais lui venir en aide, mais elle se trompait lourdement et j'allais rapidement lui prouver. Elle pivota légèrement sur le lit et s'installa en tailleur face à moi.

- Ferme les yeux

- Tu me fais peur Azaya, murmura t-elle en prenant un léger recul

- Il suffit de savoir que je ne ferais jamais rien pour te faire du mal, d'accord?

- Ouai

Elle ferma les yeux et je posai le bout des doigts sur ses tempes, cherchant l'origine de la douleur, que je n'eus aucun mal à trouver tant celle-ci régissait sa vie, j'appuyais mes doigts un peu plus fermement sur elle et me mis à trembler légèrement tendit que sa douleur s'insinuait lentement en moi, je pouvais comprendre toute son amertume et sa peine, lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, je rouvrais les yeux, me détachant d'elle, son sourire était lumineux, une autre Leah était là devant moi, pendant que sans même m'en rendre compte, des larmes qui étaient à l'origine les siennes, coulaient sur mes joues.

- Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda t-elle

- Très bien, mentis-je en forçant un sourire, et toi, tu te sent mieux?

- Je me sens... libéré, comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de mes épaules, je me sens... heureuse?

Elle me prit dans ses bras pour m'étreindre et me remercia à plusieurs reprises, elle me demanda également comment je m'y étais prise, mais elle n'insista pas lorsque je lui demandé de ne pas se poser de question à se sujet, en soupirant, je m'excusais pour partir.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais ça Azaya, mais je te suis vraiment reconnaissante, j'ai l'impression que je peux enfin recommencer à vivre, c'est incroyable, j'arrive même à être heureuse pour Sam et Émilie, d'ailleurs, quand tu vas les voir, dis leur bonjour de ma part, il faudra que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'eux demain, marmonna t-elle pour elle même

Je la saluai une dernière fois et me rendis chez Sam et Émilie en essayant de ne pas m'effondrer en pleurant, j'aurais certainement besoin de quelques jours pour me débarrasser de cette douleur, mais voir le visage lumineux de Leah en valait la peine, vraiment, malgré la souffrance que je ressentais, je ne regrettais rien.

La porte de la maison était ouverte et je frappa doucement tout en la poussant

- Salut? C'est Azaya, je peux entrer?

- Viens Azaya!

Je suivis le son de la voix d'Émilie, elle préparait le diner dans la cuisine, apparemment un barbecue

- Ça va? Me demanda t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue

- Bien et toi?

- Heureuse comme toujours, sourit-elle, c'est barbecue sur soir, les garçons sont dans le jardin derrière

- Pitié, dis-moi que Jacob n'est pas là...

- Pas encore, mais il passera peut-être dans la soirée, m'informa t-elle en m'adressant un regard curieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous?

- Rien, il est amoureux de miss Swan, fin de l'histoire, murmurai-je gêné, au fait, Leah me demande de te dire bonjour

- Quoi?

- Leah, je suis passé la voir avant de venir, je lui ait dit que je venais diner ici, elle m'as demandé de vous dire bonjour

- Leah me hait, soupira t-elle, ce que je peux comprendre d'ailleurs...

- Tout ira mieux maintenant, lui assurai-je en me dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison

Tout le monde était là ou presque, ne manquer que Leah et Jacob, je saluai tous le monde et pris la bière que Sam me tendit.

- Tu nous a impressionné, lâcha t-il après quelques minutes de silence

- Sam, je sais où tu veux en venir, dis-je en buvant une gorgé de ma bière, mais il y a certaines choses dont je ne veux pas parler, sache simplement que je ne ferais jamais rien contre vous...

- Je sais, j'ai lus l'esprit de Jacob, je sais que tu fais partis des nôtres, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne te transforme pas en loup

- Je te l'est déjà expliqué pourtant, vous vous transformez en loup par ce que cet animal est celui qui est le plus proche de votre histoire, de la culture de votre peuple, moi, j'ai grandis en grande partie en Afrique, la première fois que je me suis transformé, j'étais là bas

- Ça remet certaines de nos croyances en question, avoua t-il pensif, accepterais-tu de venir parler avec les anciens lorsque les choses seront redevenu... plus calme?

- Bien sur, répondis-je en lui adressant un faible sourire, lorsque tout sera redevenu calme, j'irais parler avec eux

Il hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait par ma réponse et se dirigea vers Émilie pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, je ne pouvais qu'envier le lien qui existait entre eux, ce mec avait l'air en adoration et elle le regardait de la même façon, je ravalai un sanglot dégouté à l'idée de ne jamais être aimé de la sorte et m'installa sur une chaise en tentant de me changer les idées.

Embry et Quil virent discuter avec moi une bonne partie de la soirée, puis Paul, qui semblait essayer de flirter, à tel point que j'en regrettais de partager cet étrange lien avec Jacob et non avec lui, Paul était gentil, même si colérique, il pouvait être doux et attentionné, j'aurais sincèrement voulu lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne savais pas comment tuer ce lien inutile qui paraissait m'enchainer à Jacob, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arrêter de ressentir ces sentiments qui depuis le début me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. C'était indéniable, Jacob était de loin le plus beau de la meute, le plus beau de la région même, mais Paul n'était pas mal du tout et lui semblait aimer passer du temps avec moi.

À la fin de la soirée, tout le monde quitta la maison, je pensais que chacun s'apprêtait à rentrer chez soit, mais Paul, Quil et Embry me proposèrent d'aller faire un tour à la plage, j'acceptais volontiers et après avoir été rejoint par Leah et son frère, nous partions tous en discutant joyeusement.

Quil fit un feu et tous le monde discuta pendant plus d'une heure, je n'avais pas vu Jacob de la soirée et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il était avec Bella, comme si Quil lisait dans mon esprit, il m'informa qu'il était en patrouille une bonne partie de la soirée et qu'il était certainement rentré pour dormir.

Tous paraissaient surpris par le comportement de Leah, elle était devenu beaucoup plus agréable et chacun prit plaisir à discuter avec elle, il était rare que j'utilise ce don m'ayant permis de m'accaparer son mal, mais ce fut un plaisir d'en constater les effets sur elle.

Au bout de deux heures, je commençais sérieusement à être fatigué, je me levais donc après avoir souhaité à tous une bonne nuit et retourna vers la Push avec Paul qui m'avait proposé de me raccompagné.

- Je peux te poser une question? Demanda t-il timidement

Paul timide? Pensais-je

- Je t'écoute

- Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Jacob?

- J'ai crus à un moment, répondis-je honnêtement, mais il semble que je me sois trompé

- Je ne te pose pas cette question au hasard, avoua t-il en me prenant la main, je t'aime beaucoup Azaya et si il existe une chance pour que tu me laisse te le prouver...

- Paul, le coupai-je, j'aurais vraiment préféré ressentir cette étrange connexion avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai besoin de temps pour... pour arrêter de penser à Jacob en ces termes, sois sur cependant que dès que je parviendrais à me guérir de cette connerie, tu seras le premier à le savoir, dis-je en ricanant

Il m'adressa un beau sourire et hocha la tête, après m'avoir raccompagné jusqu'à ma voiture, nous croisions Jacob discutant avec Sam devant sa maison, il ne parut pas très heureux de me voir avec Paul, mais je détournai les yeux et reporta mon attention sur celui qui avait été si agréable toute la soirée et après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, je montais en voiture et rentrai chez moi.

Le lendemain après-midi, je passai à la Push pour venir chercher Émilie qui m'avait demandé de l'accompagner pour faire les boutiques, je fus agréablement surprise de trouver Leah discutant avec elle dans son jardin et encore plus heureuse d'apprendre que Leah venait avec nous, je ne savais pas ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, mais elles paraissaient être redevenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Leah me demanda s'il se passait quelque chose avec Paul, je lui répondis honnêtement que j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, du moins j'aurais voulu que Jacob ne m'occupe pas à ce point l'esprit et j'aurai pu faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Lorsque j'avouai cela, elle me déconseilla fortement de me rapprocher de lui ne voulant pas que ce qui lui était arrivé, m'arrive également.

Je me disais que Jacob parvenait peut-être à combattre l'imprégnation à cause de mon côté vampire, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler, pour eux, un vampire ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et je vivais très bien avec leur certitude, je n'avais aucune envi que les loups se mettent à me détester.

En rentrant à la Push, je trouvai de nouveau Paul chez Sam, apparemment le garçon y passer le plus clair de son temps, même si Émilie me confia qu'il venait relativement souvent depuis que je passai régulièrement.

En fin de journée, je laissai Leah aider Émilie avec la cuisine pendant que je discutais avec Seth dans le jardin, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, je me levai m'éloignant afin de répondre loin du bruit en me demandant qui pouvait m'appeler puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas du numéro de Cathy et que personne d'autre qu'elle et les loups n'avait mon numéro.

- Allo?

- Azaya Feals?

- Heu... oui, qui la demande?

- Je suis le docteur Francklin de l'hôpital de Seattle, je suis au regret de vous dire que votre grand-mère nous a quitté il y a un peu moins d'une heure des suites de son cancer...

- De... quoi? Soufflai-je difficilement

- Elle souffrait d'un cancer et...

Je n'écoutais plus, comment avait-elle pu être si malade sans que je m'en rende compte? Elle paraissait bien ces derniers jours, beaucoup moins fatigué... comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide? Maintenant, elle était morte, elle m'avait laissé toute seule, je n'avais plus rien...

Je sentis une secousse sur mes genoux et des bras chauds m'entourer la poitrine, mais malgré les mots de ceux qui m'entouraient, il me semblait que peu à peu, mon esprit se mourrait lentement...


	15. Chapter 15

Pov Jacob

- Bella, ta sangsue à raison, tu ne peux pas venir à nos rencontres nocturnes, c'est dangereux, soupirai-je

- Mais je veux venir, insista t-elle, et Edward ne veut pas m'emmener, je pensais que tu ne réagirais pas comme lui

- Même si je t'emmène, il te ramènera chez toi dès qu'on arrivera

- S'il te plais Jake? Supplia t-elle en faisant la moue

- Bon, je viendrais te chercher la prochaine fois, cédai-je à contre cœur, je dois y aller...

- Où?

- Chez moi

- Je peux venir? Edward est à la chasse, il ne sera pas là avant tard ce soir

Je hochai la tête et nous nous mimes en route pour la Push, je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Azaya ces derniers temps et ça devenait vraiment douloureux, j'espérais bien qu'elle serait chez Émilie, mais avec Bella avec moi, je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je l'emmène là bas. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de dire non à Bella?

Bella me parla durant tout le trajet, mais je fus incapable de l'écouter tant Azaya occupait tout l'espace dans mon esprit, je voulais la voir, la toucher, j'en avais plus qu'assez de ne pas parvenir à être avec elle, vraiment, comme un couple, c'était de ma faute, j'en étais parfaitement conscient et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je stagnais sur mes positions avec Bella, est-ce qu'ils avaient tous raison? Malgré mes forts sentiments pour Azaya, j'étais toujours amoureux de Bella?

Je garais la voiture directement devant chez moi pour éviter que Bella ait la mauvaise idée de passer chez Émilie, si Azaya était à la Push, c'était forcement chez elle.

Mon père était dans le salon lorsque nous sommes arrivé et il fut étrangement pas ravi de voir Bella avec moi, il la salua poliment et retourna à son match. Bella voulais aller dans mon garage, alors je l'y menais, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que cette fille avait pu me faire pour que je passe mon temps à essayer d'exaucer ses souhaits même s'ils me faisaient parfois souffrir, pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à lui dire ce qu'était Azaya pour moi, sachant que Bella ne la portait pas dans son cœur, je craignais qu'elle la haïsse encore plus, qu'elle ne me pardonne pas.

Bella s'installa sur une caisse en bois pendant que je commençais à bricoler sur une nouvelle voiture, lorsque j'entendis Leah parler à son frère.

- Appel le docteur Cullen!

- Pour lui dire quoi?

- J'en sais rien! S'énerva Leah, catatonie, je ne sais pas, elle ne bouge plus, elle ne fait que pleurer

J'avais parfaitement entendu, mais pas Bella, je ne savais pas de qui ils parlaient mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, était-ce cela que je ressentais depuis un peu plus d'une heure, ce malaise, cette douleur dans ma poitrine? Se pourrait-il que ce soit elle?

- Bella, reste ici, je reviens, marmonnai-je en me levant pour aller chez Sam et Émilie

- Attends Jake! S'écria t-elle en courant derrière moi

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, incapable de faire preuve de patience

- Je t'ai dit de rester là bas, crachai-je en serrant les dents, tu retourne au garage, dans la maison ou chez toi, fais ton choix

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Me demanda t-elle choqué

- Fais ton putain de choix Bella, maintenant! Hurlais-je

- Je t'attends chez toi, soupira t-elle en faisant demi tour

Je soupirai bruyamment, pourquoi voulait-elle toujours tout savoir, même ce qui ne la regardait pas?

Courant jusqu'à la maison d'Émilie, je remarqua qu'à part ceux qui était censé être en patrouille, toute la meute était dans la maison, ils paraissaient tous paniqué. Je frappai en ouvrant la porte en même temps et me statufia en plein milieu du salon.

Azaya était là, assise par terre, la tête sur les genoux d'Émilie qui elle était assise sur le divan, ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes et elle semblait complétement perdu, elle regardait droit devant elle, ne paraissait pas réagir à ce que lui disait Paul, Sam et Émilie, elle était... ailleurs...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je sans lever les yeux du visage de mon imprégné

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Cracha Paul, retourne donc voir Bella, on a pas besoin de toi!

- Paul! Soupira Sam, il a le droit d'être ici

- Il a droit à rien du tout, ce connard était encore avec la catin à vampire au lieu d'être ici pour soutenir Azaya, qu'il aille se faire foutre!

- Ne pleure pas Jake, murmura Émilie, nous avons appelé Carlisle, elle ira bien

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais, Paul avait raison, j'aurai dû être là avec elle, elle était ma moitié, mon âme sœur, au lieu de ça, j'étais encore avec Bella et pourquoi?

Je m'avançais lentement vers elle, mais Paul s'interposa en me repoussant violemment

- Elle n'as pas besoin d'un connard comme toi! Siffla t-il en serrant les mâchoires, retourne voir Bella et fou nous la paix

- Je ne peux pas! Grognai-je en avançant de nouveau

Il me repoussa encore une fois et Sam se précipita pour se mettre entre nous

- Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux! Ordonna t-il

Paul recula aussitôt en secouant la tête, dégouté et Sam se planta devant moi en m'adressant un regard sévère

- Elle n'as pas besoin de toi si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, murmura t-il

- Je sais ce que je veux, contrai-je

- Ha ouai? Depuis quand? Demanda Paul

- Maintenant, répondis-je avec assurance, laissez moi passer!

Sam se décala pour me laisser passer et je me baissai pour me mettre à sa hauteur, même en me mettant directement dans son champ de vision, elle ne sourcilla pas, pas même ses yeux.

- Azaya?

Aucune réponse, rien, Émilie lui caressait doucement les cheveux tendit que je lui prit la main, en l'appelant doucement, encore et encore

- Azaya, c'est Jacob ma douce, réponds-moi s'il te plais, suppliai-je en sanglotant

Je me redressais pour retourner vers Sam, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé, j'avais besoin de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Sa grand-mère est morte, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était sa seule famille... elle s'est littéralement effondré pendant qu'elle était au téléphone avec un médecin de l'hôpital de Seattle, il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions quand j'ai pris le téléphone, donc je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé... elle n'a pas parlé depuis, je l'ai ramassé, mais elle n'a pas voulu se lever, elle a rampé sur les genoux d'Émilie et elle n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je retournai auprès d'Azaya, je la prit dans mes bras et m'installa sur le divan, elle n'eut aucune réaction, si bien que je me demandai si elle savait que j'étais là, ses yeux étaient toujours perdu dans le vide, dans sa peine, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, je l'est simplement serré contre mon torse en la berçant doucement.

- Jake, c'est Bella! M'informa Sam

- Ramène là chez elle s'il te plais

- Je veux lui parler! L'entendis-je hurler à la porte

- Pousse toi, connasse! Siffla Leah

Leah et son frère arrivèrent dans le salon et posèrent tous les deux un regard inquiet sur Azaya

- Tiens, il est là celui-là! Grommela Leah en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- Quand est-il du docteur Cullen?

- Il rentre de l'hôpital, répondit Seth en reportant son attention sur moi, et Sam est partit raccompagner Bella

- Comme s'il avait que ça à foutre que de perdre son temps avec cette pouffiasse! Siffla Paul en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil

Je ne répondais pas, ils avaient tous raison, je m'étais comporté comme un connard et je méritais tout ce qu'ils disaient, par ailleurs, à cet instant, je me fichais royalement de Bella et je dois dire que c'était libérateur.

- Elle n'a toujours pas réagit? Demanda Leah en s'agenouillant devant nous

- Non

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Azaya, ce fut bien la première fois que j'eus le loisir de voir cette expression sur le visage de Leah

- Aller ma belle, pourquoi ne pas faire pour toi ce que tu as fais pour moi, murmura t-elle en sanglotant

- De quoi tu parles Leah?

- Elle... elle m'as débarrasser de ma peine, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais depuis, je ne me sens plus amère ou en colère, sauf peut-être contre toi, Black! Cracha t-elle

- Et comment a t-elle fait ça? S'enquit Émilie

- Elle a juste posé les doigts sur mes tempes, elle m'as demandé de fermer les yeux et lorsque...

- Quoi?

- Lorsque... lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux... je me sentais bien... mais elle... elle pleurait?

Leah plissa le front, elle paraissait prendre conscience de quelque chose, quelque chose qui semblait important

- Leah? M'inquiétai-je

- C'est comme si elle avait prit ma peine, comme si elle était passé de moi à elle...

- C'est impossible, c'est juste de la psychologie Leah, marmonna Paul, tu crois qu'elle est quoi au juste, une sorcière?

- Paul à raison, elle est comme nous, elle n'a pas de pouvoir, acquiesça Seth, elle a dû... je sais pas moi...

Seth n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte, l'odeur du docteur Cullen vint polluer mes narines avant même que la qu'Émilie ouvre la porte.

- Bonjour à tous, nous salua le vampire en posant les yeux sur Azaya, que se passe t-il?

- On peut aller dans un endroit... plus tranquille? Le coupai-je en regardant Émilie

- Pourquoi ça? Contra Paul

- Intimité, tu connais? Grognai-je

- Et bien sur, toi tu vas rester avec elle!

- Non, je vais attendre derrière la porte pendant que le doc l'examine, rétorquai-je

- C'est pas le moment vous deux! Intervint Leah

- On peut la mettre dans la chambre d'ami, proposa Émilie en désignant le couloir du menton

Je hochai la tête et me leva du divan avec Azaya dans les bras pour l'installer dans la chambre d'ami, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait, sa réaction me paraissait excessive, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit triste de perdre sa grand-mère, mais au point d'avoir une telle réaction?

Je poussais la porte du pied, l'installa sur le lit et laissa la place à Carlisle non sans lui adresser un regard d'avertissement.

- Je vais prendre soin d'elle, m'assura t-il en étirant un faible sourire

A contre cœur, je sortais de la chambre et m'adossa à la porte aux côtés d'Émilie


	16. Chapter 16

Pov Azaya

J'étais... perdu, qu'allais-je devenir sans Cathy? En quelques mois, je m'étais tant attaché à elle, comme à une mère, oui, elle était devenu la mère que je n'avais jamais eu et elle était partit trop vite. J'avais pourtant remarqué qu'elle semblait mal parfois, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu que je sache? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas insisté comme je l'aurais dû?

Je savais que des gens s'agitaient autour de moi, mais je m'en fichais, je ne me sentais pas même capable de les reconnaitre ou de leur répondre, pour dire quoi?

J'ai juste tout perdu, j'aurais au moins voulu être là pour Cathy, la soutenir, mais non, elle ne m'avait rien dit et autant je m'en voulais pour ne pas avoir clairement vu son mal, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ne pas me l'avoir dit, j'aurais aimé avoir la chance d'essayer de l'aider, je n'avais jamais utilisé mon don de cette façon, mais s'il pouvait prendre le mal dans l'esprit de Leah, peut-être aurait-il pu en faire autant avec le cancer de Cathy?

A un moment donné, je ressentis l'attraction présente lorsque j'étais prêt de Jacob, il était là, j'en étais sur, mais j'étais comme enfermé dans mon propre monde, la douleur de la perte que je venais de vivre s'ajoutant à celle que j'avais prise à Leah, c'était tout simplement trop... trop pour moi, trop pour mon cœur.

On m'avait allongé quelque part, du peu que je sache, j'étais presque sur qu'il s'agissait de Jacob, je me demandai ce qu'il faisait là, n'est-il pas avec sa princesse Swan? Pourquoi se déplacer pour moi?

Lorsque je sentis une chose glacé sur mon poignée, je sursautais brusquement, cela eut le don de me sortir de ma léthargie, je fis un bond à l'autre bout de la pièce sous les yeux d'un vampire aux iris caramel, étrangement, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à le reconnaître, il me fallut un moment pour prendre conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un des membres du clan d'Edward, Carlisle je crois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, vampire? Demandai-je en me redressant légèrement sur mes jambes

- Émilie m'as téléphoné en me demandant de venir par ce que tu n'allais pas bien, je suis médecin

- Ho! Heu... c'est gentil à toi, mais... et bien, ça va, merci...

- Me permets-tu de t'ausculter afin de m'en assurer?

- Merci, mais ça va, vraiment, murmurai-je en me tournant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir

Le médecin se déplaça pour s'approcher de moi, il avait l'air inquiet et concerné, étrange pour un vampire.

- Ils attendent tous de savoir si tu vas bien derrière cette porte, m'informa t-il en souriant, tu n'as pas l'intention de t'enfuir par la fenêtre?

- Suis-je retenu prisonnière?

- Non, bien sur que non, répondit-il comme offensé

- Bien dans ce cas, je ne fuis pas, je pars, dis leur merci de ma part et de ne pas s'inquiéter, j'irais mieux, j'ai juste besoin... de temps

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse, je sautais par la fenêtre et me mis à courir jusqu'à ma voiture, apparemment, ils devaient être trop occupé par ce qu'il n'entendirent pas le véhicule démarrer, je voulais aller à l'hôpital pour voir Cathy, une dernière fois.

Je dû lutter tout le trajet pour ne pas me fondre de nouveau dans ma léthargie, c'était un état nécessaire pour ingérer la douleur, malheureusement, je ne savais pas que je devrais gérer plus que celle de Leah et il était très difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur la route.

Je fus soulagé en me garant sur le parking de l'hôpital, j'attrapai mon sac, j'aurais peut-être besoin de mes papiers pour justifier mon identité, puis je marchais rapidement vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour, je suis Azaya Feals, je voudrais voir le docteur Franklin, il s'est occupé de ma grand-mère

Sans lever les yeux, elle regarda rapidement l'écran de son ordinateur après quelques manipulations et répondit enfin à ma question

- Il doit faire sa tourné au service cancérologie, deuxième étage, vous trouverez un accueil sur votre droite, ils sauront vous dire où ce trouve le docteur Franklin

- Bien, merci

Je montais donc au deuxième étage, réitérant ma demande et la dame pointa du doigt son bureau en me disant qu'il devait être en train de traiter ses dossiers.

Je frappai donc à la porte du fameux bureau et un homme en blouse blanche et aux cheveux grisâtres m'ouvrit la porte en fronçant les sourcils, certainement essayait-il de mettre un nom sur mon visage.

- Oui?

- Bonjour, heu... je suis Azaya Feals...

- Ho! S'exclama t-il, la petite fille de Cathy?

Je hochai la tête, ce mec avait la chance d'avoir entendu parler de moi, j'aurais voulu pouvoir en dire autant, il m'invita à entrer et à m'assoir sur une chaise devant son bureau.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença t-il

- Écoutez... je veux... je veux juste voir son corps, marmonnai-je en fixant mes mains

- Bien sur, je comprends

Il se leva en me faisant signe de le suivre, nous primes l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol de l'hôpital, la morgue, je commençais déjà à trembler, voir son corps sans vie ne serait pas facile, mais je savais que j'en aurait besoin

- Est-ce que... vous savez pourquoi elle ne m'as rien dit?

- Je crois savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, elle m'as simplement dit que vous aviez assez souffert et qu'elle voulait vivre ses derniers moments avec vous le plus normalement qu'il lui était possible, je penses que son avocat va prendre contact avec vous et tout vous expliquer

Un avocat? Pensais-je en le suivant dans les couloirs, c'était donc d'un avocat que les réponses allaient venir?

Il entra dans une salle étrange avec bon nombre de cases encastrés dans le mur, il salua un homme qui travaillait sur le corps d'une femme posé sur une table au milieu de la pièce et lui expliqua la situation, celui-ci hocha la tête, alla vers le mur tout à droite et ouvrit la dernière case en bas, il tira vers lui pour faire apparaître le corps de ma grand-mère, elle était plus pâle qu'un vampire.

Elle avait l'air paisible allongé sur ce morceau de métal froid, si ce n'était pas pour la pâleur de sa peau, j'aurais juré qu'elle dormait tranquillement, j'étouffais un sanglot, j'avais besoin de ça, aussi morbide que cela puisse paraître, je devais la voir, la toucher, lui parler, une dernière fois...

- Nous allons vous laisser un moment, murmura le médecin

Je me contentais de hocher la tête et m'avança jusqu'au corps, en soupirant, je glissais doucement sur le sol et tendis la main pour tenir la sienne, elle était si froide, son corps était rigide, il n'avait plus rien du corps chaud et moue que je m'étais habitué à étreindre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? Susurrai-je en serrant doucement sa main, j'aurais peut-être pu le prendre, tu serais peut-être encore avec moi, je ne serais pas seule en ce moment...

Qu'allais-je faire à présent? J'étais venu dans la région dans l'espoir de la rencontrer, de pouvoir vivre avec elle, d'avoir une famille, elle était ma famille, elle était devenu tellement en si peu de temps et maintenant, je n'avais plus rien.

Au bout d'un moment, je me penchais sur son corps pour poser ma tête sur son torse tout en lui caressant les cheveux, je savais en arrivant chez elle que m'attacher à une humaine ne serait pas bon, les humains meurent, leur vie est limité dans le temps, elle est si courte, un jour ils sont jeunes et commencent tout juste leur vie et le lendemain, ils ont déjà les cheveux gris, Cathy m'avait dit ça une fois, lorsqu'on est jeune, on ne se rend pas compte à quel point le temps passe vite, il semble passer si lentement dans les premières années, mais un matin on se réveille et on remarque les cheveux gris ayant remplacé la couleur d'origine... le temps passait si vite lorsqu'on avait une limite, si vite lorsqu'on été occupé du matin au soir à faire le nécessaire pour survivre...

Grand-mère avait raison, la vie est trop courte... pour les humains.

Serais-je condamné à être seule éternellement? À part avec un vampire, je ne voyais pas comment il pourrait en être autrement, ce que je savais, c'est que celui que je voulais ne voulais pas vraiment de moi ou comme un second choix, qui voudrais être un second choix? On devrait tous avoir la chance d'être aimé correctement, d'avoir la première place dans le cœur de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas?

- Est-ce que ça va?

Je levai la tête pour voir Jacob debout devant la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comment savait-il où je me trouvai?

- Tu m'as suivis? Sifflai-je

- Je... j'étais inquiet, se justifia t-il en s'avançant lentement

- Dégage Jacob, je ne suis pas d'humeur, soupirai-je en me redressant

Il continua à s'avancer, se fichant apparemment de mes avertissements, il se baissa devant moi et me pris la main après avoir essuyé les larmes sur mes joues.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il, mais je ne peux pas te laisser, je ne veux pas, s'il te plais, laisse moi te ramener chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer

- Depuis quand est-ce tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin? Crachai-je en me relevant après avoir repoussé le corps de ma grand-mère dans cette horrible boite

Il soupira et s'empara de nouveau de ma main, j'aurais voulu le repousser, j'aurai même voulu le frapper, mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas la force.

Sans un mot, il me ramena jusqu'à ma voiture, m'installa sur le siège passager et me conduisit chez moi.

- Comment sais-tu où j'habite? Marmonnai-je la tête collé à la vitre

- Je me suis renseigné, se contenta t-il de répondre

Il gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison, en sortis et vint m'ouvrir la porte avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de le faire moi même, mais au lieu de m'aider à en sortir, il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je peux marcher

- Tu semble si faible, souffla t-il dans un sanglot, laisse moi prendre soin de toi, s'il te plais?

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux, je n'avais non seulement pas la force de le frapper, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus trouver la force de me fâcher contre lui, pas maintenant, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Comme je le pensais, la porte d'entré était resté ouverte, il la poussa doucement du pied pour entrer et en fit de même pour la refermer derrière lui, puis il pénétra dans le salon, me déposa sur le divan et s'installa auprès de moi en me scrutant comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse soudainement.

- Tu peux partir maintenant

- Je préfère rester...

- Jacob... je... j'ai vraiment pas la force de traiter avec toi, vas-t'en s'il te plais

Au lieu de répondre, il prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda comme s'il espérait que je vois quelque chose de spécial dans ses yeux, je ne comprenais pas son comportement, mais ce qui était sur, c'est que je n'aimais pas son soudain intérêt pour moi, cela ressemblait à de la pitié et je n'avais tout simplement pas besoin de ça.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me prit dans ses bras pour me bercer tout en me caressant les cheveux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté comme ça, je ne sais pas si il a essayé de me parler à nouveau, tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque je suis revenu à la réalité, ma tête était posé sur ses genoux, sa main dans mes cheveux et lui était profondément endormit.


	17. Chapter 17

Pov Jacob

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui me réveilla, Azaya avait toujours la tête sur mes genoux, elle fixait le téléphone avec lassitude visiblement pas décidé à répondre

- Tu veux que je décroche ? Proposai-je en baillant

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour attraper le combiner et décrocher

- Allo ?

- Heu… je suis bien chez Azaya Feals ? Demanda la voix d'un homme

- Oui, vous êtes ?

- Maitre Vasques, puis-je lui parler ?

- Désolé, elle n'est pas vraiment en état en ce moment, pouvez-vous rappeler demain ?

- Bien sur, demain matin, veuillez lui dire que j'ai des documents à lui faire signer

Azaya m'arracha brusquement le combiner des mains et se redressa

- Est-ce que vous saviez qu'elle était malade ? Sanglota-t-elle

- Mademoiselle Feals ?

- Vous le saviez ? Tous le monde le savait sauf moi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ?

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, j'ai justement une lettre à votre intention à vous remettre, quand pourriez-vous passer à mon cabinet ?

- Demain matin ?

- Bien, je suis à Seattle sur la…

- Je trouverais

Elle raccrocha promptement et se leva

- Je… je vais prendre une douche et me changer, m'annonça t'elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo si tu as faim

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans se retourner et disparut à l'étage, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider si ce n'est être là. Je me levai pour aller me prendre quelque chose à grignoter, il faisait déjà nuit et je n'avais rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures, autant dire que j'étais affamé, elle ne m'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il y avait de quoi se nourrir dans son réfrigérateur, celui-ci était remplit à raz bord de nourriture, j'avais du mal à croire qu'Azaya ne vivait qu'avec sa grand-mère ici.

Je m'étais installé sur l'un des tabouret de bar, avalant la dernière bouchée de ma pomme en scrutant la fenêtre, Azaya allait devoir vivre seule dans cette immense maison et je trouvais ça effrayant, je n'aimais pas l'idée de la laisser seule ici, peut-être voudrait-elle vivre à la réserve si je lui proposer ? Bien sur, notre maison n'était pas aussi grande, mais elle n'y serait pas seule.

- Rentre chez toi Jacob, je vais mieux, entendis-je derrière moi

Je faisais vole face en me levant de ma chaise

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre quelques temps à la réserve ? Proposai-je en éludant sa demande

- Tu plaisante ?

- Pas du tout, assurai-je en m'approchant d'elle, tu pourrais rester avec nous, je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa à son tour sur l'une des chaises de bar

- Je suis parfaitement capable de vivre seule Jacob, je ne suis pas une gamine

- La question n'est pas là, tu ne devrais pas rester seule en ce moment, de toute façon, si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui reste ici

- Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ?

Je soupirais, elle avait de bonnes raisons de se méfier de moi, je pouvais le comprendre, mais il n'était pas question de la laisser seule, elle ne se débarrasserait pas de moi aussi facilement, je m'emparais doucement de ses mains et j'aurais pu rire de son expression tant elle semblait incrédule, son petit nez était retroussé et ses yeux plissés, rivés sur moi

- Pourrais-tu. .. essayer de me faire confiance ? Demandai-je dans un murmure

Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement

- J'ai besoin de voir ton père, déclara t'elle

- Mon père ?

- Oui, il faut que je vérifie, je dois savoir si j'aurais pu la sauver…

- De quoi tu parles Azaya ?

Baissant la tête, elle soupira bruyamment et libéra ses mains pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine

- Tu hais les vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, c'est dans notre nature de les haïr et de les tuer

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et me fit signe de la suivre

- Tu ne vas rien manger ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, murmura t'elle en sortant de la maison

- On va chez moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Si, mais tu devrais prendre quelques une de tes affaires, non ?

- Nous allons chez toi, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir y rester

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais ne dis rien, que voulait-elle dire ?

Elle monta derrière le volant et je m'installais côté passager, le voyage fut silencieux, je ne cessais de me répéter ses mots, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas rester ? Pourquoi voulait-elle voir mon père ?

J'allais lui poser la question lorsque je pris conscience que nous étions déjà à la réserve, elle gara son véhicule devant la maison et se pressa d'en sortir

- Azaya, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je de plus en plus inquiet

- Je dois savoir si mon pouvoir aurait pu la sauver, m'expliqua t'elle en me faisant signe d'ouvrir la porte de la maison

- Je ne comprends pas, avouai-je en entrant dans mon salon

Mon père était devant son téléviseur pour ne pas changer, devant un match, il tourna la tête en souriant lorsqu'il vit Azaya derrière moi, j'aurais pu pousser un soupir d'exaspération, mais moi aussi j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là, certainement plus que lui. Mon père s'avança vers nous et j'eus l'impression que son sourire s'étira d'avantage à mesure qu'il s'approchait de mon imprégné.

- Bonsoir les enfants

- Papa, je te présente Azaya, Azaya, voici mon père

Azaya tendit la main vers lui, mais il l'entraina dans un étreinte et là, je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur, salua poliment Azaya

- Billy, rectifia mon père, je suis encore plus ravis, tu es beaucoup plus jolie que je ne l'aurais imaginé

- Heu … merci, répondit-elle timidement, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques minutes, seuls à seuls…

- Bien sur, belle demoiselle, mettons mon fils dehors, ricana mon père

Je grinçais des dents, pourquoi ne pouvais-je rester avec eux ?

- Je peux demander pourquoi ? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil

- Non, répondirent-ils en cœur

- Ok, soupirai-je, je vais faire un tour, je reviens dans dix minutes, pas une de plus

Azaya hocha la tête tendit que mon père souriait toujours, vaincu, je sortais de la maison pour aller faire un tour, je ne comprenais pas le comportement d'Azaya, en quoi voir mon père pourrait l'aider ? Et quel était le pouvoir dont elle m'avait parlé ? Est-ce le même pouvoir dont avait parlé Leah ? Je marchais jusqu'à la maison de Quil qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la réserve et je fis demi-tour pour repartir dans l'autre sens, cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que j'étais sortis de la maison et je m'impatientais déjà, je n'aimais pas être mis à l'écart…

- Hé mec ! M'interpella Jared , tu te ballade ?

- Salut Jared, j'allais rentrer chez moi justement

- Tu veux venir manger à la maison, me proposa t-il en tendant la pizza qu'il avait dans les mains vers moi

- Merci, mais Azaya m'attend chez moi…

- Elle va mieux ? J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé

- Je pense que ça prendra un peu de temps, mais au moins elle parle

Il hocha la tête, me salua et reprit le chemin de sa maison, je me retournais à mon tour pour en faire de même en espérant que les dix minutes étaient passées. Arrivé devant la maison, je fus surpris de trouver Azaya assise sur le perron sanglotant silencieusement

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'inquiétais –je en m'installant près d'elle

Elle releva la tête, une expression torturée sur le visage

- J'aurais pu la sauver, murmura t'elle en plaquant les mains sur son visage, j'aurais pu la sauver

- De quoi tu parles ?

Je tentais de lui prendre la main pour la rassurer, la consoler, mais elle recula pour se lever, elle semblait peiné, mais aussi en colère

- Penses-tu qu'un jour tu pourrais devenir ami avec un vampire ?

Je me statufié perplexe, je ne voyais pas le rapport avec le sujet actuel

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Réponds ! Grogna-t-elle

- Non, bien sur que non, répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle

- Tu n'as pas encore compris Jacob, soupira t'elle tristement, je suis comme toi, mais différente… mon père est un vampire

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner tout en me demandant pourquoi elle plaisantait avec une telle chose dans un moment pareil

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- La vérité, marmonna t'elle, tu devrais aller voir ton père, il est bouleversé

Me tournant vers la maison pour essayer d'apercevoir mon père par la fenêtre, je ne l'entendis pas partir et lorsque je me retournai, elle était déjà loin. Je restais quelques minutes devant la maison essayant de rassembler mes idées, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle avait dit, les vampires ne pouvaient pas enfanter, c'était un fait, alors comment cela pourrait-il être possible ?

En secouant la tête, j'ouvrais la porte d'entrer et m'immobilisa en voyant mon père… il se tenait debout dans la cuisine, s'appuyant sur la table.

- Papa ?

Il leva la tête vers moi, je n'avais encore jamais vu mon père pleurer depuis la mort de ma mère et ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps…

- Elle m'a touché, souffla t'il en pleurant, elle m'a juste touché…


	18. Chapter 18

Pov Azaya

Il valait mieux que je ne le vois plus, peut-être même que je parte après le combat, sans Cathy, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici et bien que Jacob avait commencé à me regarder, je savais qu'au fond il aimait encore l'humaine, par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il savait qui j'étais, il ne voudrait plus de moi, plus jamais…

Je rentrais à la maison, les épaules voutées, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentais une fatigue que je ne connaissais pas. Après avoir rapidement pris ma douche, je me couchai sur mon lit, explorant le plafond de ma chambre en pensant à Cathy, me demandant si elle était vraiment dans un monde meilleur.

Je m'étais endormi en pensant à elle et en me réveillant le lendemain matin, je pensais à Jacob, j'avais fait un cauchemar horrible et je souffrais d'une étrange douleur dans la poitrine, une douleur inexplicable. Cathy revint pourtant rapidement dans mon esprit, je savais qu'il était important que j'aille voir son avocat, j'allais donc fouiner dans ses papiers pour y trouver l'adresse exact qui était inscrite dans son agenda, puis je pris la route pour Seattle. Sans doute pourrais-je lui demander de m'aider à déménager, à partir d'ici. La voyante prévoyait la bataille dans moins de deux semaines, j'espérais que ça laisserait le temps à l'avocat de ma grand-mère pour tout gérer, moi je n'en avais pas la force.

Mon téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises et au bout d'un moment, je décrochais en soupirant

- Oui ? Grommelai-je

- Azaya ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, c'est Edward

- Edward ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

- Ho, ce n'est pas compliqué de se procurer un numéro, ria-t-il doucement, je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Bella ? Elle ne répond pas au téléphone et elle n'était pas chez elle cette nuit…

- Et pourquoi pense-tu que je pourrais savoir où elle est, ce n'est pas vraiment une amie

- Je sais, mais je me demandais si tu ne l'avais pas vu chez Jacob, en général, elle ne répond pas quand elle est avec lui, m'informa-t-il

- Ecoute Edward, non, je ne sais pas où est ton humaine, pourquoi ne pas téléphoner chez Jacob ?

- J'ai essayé

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, désolé, franchement, je me demande comment tu peux supporter d'être traité de la sorte

- Tu n'es pas vraiment meilleur que moi, souffla-t-il

- Pardon ?

- N'es-tu pas avec Jacob ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton accusateur

- Non, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ça

La dessus, je raccrochais avant de balancer le téléphone sur la plage arrière, comment pouvait-il se permettre de me parler de la sorte ? Et surtout, me dire que Bella avait certainement passé la nuit avec Jacob, du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire entendre.

Pov Jacob

J'étais resté un long moment silencieux dans le salon avec mon père, me demandant si Azaya était vraiment à demi vampire et cette éventualité me rendait malade.

Après un long moment, mon père décida d'aller se coucher, j'avais encore du mal à le voir marcher, en fait, je savais que ça me prendrait du temps avant de m'y habituer, je ne l'avais pas vu utiliser ses jambes depuis mon enfance.

Sachant à présent que mon imprégné était en parti un vampire, je me doutais qu'elle ne pourrait qu'être banni de la réserve, je me sentais déchiré, en parti trahi, mais aussi en colère contre moi, cette nouvelle n'avait rien changé aux sentiments que j'avais pour elle, pourtant, elle était en parti vampire et j'étais né pour les tuer…

Un tambourinement contre la porte me tira de mes pensées, une partie de moi espérait qu'Azaya était de retour tendit que l'autre priait que ce ne soit pas le cas, j'étais perdu, paumé.

J'ouvrais la porte pour découvrir Bella les mains sur les hanches

- Il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils

Elle soupira de façon spectaculaire et me repoussa doucement pour entrer à l'intérieur

- J'ai eu des mots avec Edward, avoua-t-elle, puis-je rester ici cette nuit ?

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, combien de fois avais-je espéré que cela arrive ? Pourtant, à cet instant, je n'avais qu'Azaya à l'esprit.

- Oui, bien sur, tu prendras mon lit et moi le divan, proposai-je en allant dans ma chambre pour prendre un oreiller et une couverture, est-ce que tu as mangé ?

- A la maison, oui, répondit-elle en me suivant faire la navette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis fatigué Bella, soupirai-je, je voudrais juste me coucher

Je balançais l'oreiller et la couverture sur le divan et me coucha sans lui prêter plus d'attention, il est vrai qu'une partie de moi et pas des moindres aimait toujours Bella, mais mon âme appartenait à Azaya, peut importe à qui était mon cœur ou ce qu'elle était, je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça et me battre en sachant que de toute façon, Bella finirait par retourner vers sa sangsue, non, je ne pouvais plus faire ça.

- Jake, murmura-t-elle en s'installant près de moi sur le divan, tu t'éloignes moi, pourquoi ?

- Bella, je suis fatigué, tentais-je de plaider, on ne peut pas parler de ça une autre fois ?

- Non ! Tu ne me parles plus, tu n'es plus là pour moi !

- Je ne suis pas là pour toi ? Grognai-je en me redressant, j'ai été là pour toi pendant des mois et tu m'as laissé du jour au lendemain pour aller le retrouver, lui qui t'avais abandonné dans les bois, lui qui t'avais détruite, tu oses me dire que je ne suis pas là pour toi ? Encore aujourd'hui, je suis près à risquer ma vie pour protéger la tienne ou à t'accueillir chez moi pour t'entendre me dire que tu t'es engueulé avec ton morceau de caillou !

Elle baissa la tête dans la honte, oui, j'avais raison, elle avait poussé un peu trop loin ma patience, elle m'avait repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois et j'en avais assez. Je fus soudainement tiré de mes pensées lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, incapable de réfléchir clairement, je laissais mes mains atteindre ses hanches pour l'attirer un peu plus contre moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais attendu ça si longtemps, pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi bien que je me l'étais imaginé, ce n'était pas aussi magique, rien à voir avec les quelques baisers que j'avais échangés avec Azaya

Azaya, pensai-je en repoussant brusquement Bella

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant

- Pourquoi Bella ? Grommelai-je, pourquoi en sachant que de toute façon tu retourneras vers lui, pourquoi tu me fais ça maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Trouvé quelqu'un ? Répéta-t-elle lentement, tu parles d'Azaya ? Non, ne me dis pas que tu es avec elle

- C'est mon imprégné, lâchai-je soudainement

Elle s'immobilisa en scrutant ses mains, elle n'osait plus me regarder, je m'étais toujours douté que Bella avait des sentiments pour moi, même lorsqu'elle me repoussait, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle aurait une telle réaction en apprenant que j'avais une imprégné.

- Tu avais dis que ça n'arriverait jamais, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Bella, soupirai-je, tu as fais ton choix, je ne peux pas t'attendre éternellement, tu es avec la sangsue…

- Mais… Jake, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je passe mon temps à douter et si je me trompais ? Et si je faisais une erreur ? De celle qu'on ne peut pas réparer, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes

Je la pris dans mes bras pour l'étreindre, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Elle avait beau douter, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait le quitter. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour m'endormir à mon tour.

Le lendemain matin, c'est en entendant mon père pester que j'ouvrais les yeux, Bella dormait toujours dans mes bras, je vis mon père secouer la tête, visiblement déçu. Je repoussais doucement le corps de Bella sur le côté et suivit mon père dans sa chambre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, m'empressai-je de me défendre

Il se tourna vers moi en affichant une mine incrédule

- Donc, il ne s'est rien passé ?

Je restais silencieux de nombreuses secondes, contemplant le plancher dans les détails, je n'avais pas envi de lui mentir, mais je n'avais pas non plus envi de lui dire la vérité.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-il, tu as pensé à Azaya, que va-t-elle penser lorsqu'elle l'apprendra ?

- Tu sais à présent qu'Azaya est à moitié vampire, je… puis-je vraiment l'aimer ? Je suis né pour tuer les vampires, pas pour les aimer

Mon père se laissa tomber sur le lit, visiblement choqué par mes paroles, à la vérité, même moi j'étais choqué par mes paroles

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le fils que j'ai élevé ose dire une chose pareille, elle est aussi des nôtres, elle est ton imprégné

- Je sais… je… je me sens perdu papa, Bella dit qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle doute de son choix, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai toujours voulu Bella et pourtant lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé, je n'ai rien sentis, rien de ce que j'ai ressentis lorsque j'ai embrassé Azaya...

- Tu as embrassé Bella en sachant que tu avais une imprégné ? Sais-tu ce qui arrive lorsque le loup nourrit des sentiments à une autre que son imprégné ?

Je fronçais les sourcils tentant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire, non, je ne savais rien de cela

- De quoi tu parles ?

- L'imprégné tombe malade, cria-t-il subitement, elle a dû souffrir, c'est comme lorsque tu sens qu'elle peut être en danger, elle à dû ressentir un malaise, elle s'est certainement sentit mal

- Je… je ne savais pas…

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, fils, tu n'en a aucune, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, tu as une imprégné magnifique, forte, intelligente, mais tu restes aux pieds de Bella attendant je ne sais qu'elle miracle, elle n'est et ne sera jamais ton imprégné, c'est impossible !

- Je sais ! Grognai-je

- Prends une décision Jacob, soit tu continue à courir derrière Bella, sachant qu'à la fin, elle ne te choisira pas, soit tu vas vers Azaya en espérant qu'elle te pardonne

Je soupirais en retournant dans le salon, je savais que mon père avait raison, par ailleurs le fait qu'Azaya soit à demi vampire n'avait pas alterné mes sentiments pour elle, mais je n'arrivais pas à rejeter Bella et j'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Je secouais doucement Bella pour la réveiller, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, apparemment, elle avait du mal à se souvenir ce qu'elle faisait chez moi de bon matin.

- Bella, tu dois rentrer chez toi, murmurai-je

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est temps que chacun fasse sa route, il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi

Elle soupira, se leva sans un mot, attrapa son blouson qu'elle avait négligemment posé sur une chaise et se tourna une dernière fois vers moi avant de disparaitre.

J'attrapais le téléphone afin de tenter de joindre Azaya, nous avions besoin de parler, par ailleurs, je devais également prévenir Sam, il apprendrait la vérité tôt ou tard de toute façon.

- Oui ?

- Salut Azaya, murmurai-je timidement

- Jacob ?

- Ouai, tu es où ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse

- Je voudrais te voir, je pense qu'on a besoin de parler, toi et moi

- Tu penses mal, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre dans un grognement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Bella n'est pas parvenu à t'occuper toute la nuit ?

- Comment ? Comment tu sais…

- Ecoute, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi, cracha-t-elle, laisse moi tranquille

Elle me raccrocha au nez et je restais comme un con, le combiné en main, ne parvenant pas à refaire fonctionner mon cerveau. Comment savait-elle que Bella avait passé une partie de la nuit avec moi ? Je levais la tête vers la pendule au dessus de la porte, elle affichait presque midi, je me rappelais alors qu'il était prévu qu'elle se rende à Seattle pour voir l'avocat de sa grand-mère, avec un peu de chance, elle était déjà rentré, au pire je l'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le faire.

Pov Azaya

Je n'étais resté chez l'avocat qu'une petite heure, le temps de parler des détails qu'il m'avait assuré prendre en charge, il m'avait parler de ce que Cathy m'avait laissé, mais tout l'argent du monde de me la rendrait pas. Il m'avait également promit de me trouver une nouvelle maison, au hasard, j'avais choisi la Californie et puis j'étais rentré rapidement à la maison et bien sur, il me donna une lettre, une lettre que je n'étais pas encore prête à lire.

Cette maison était trop grande, trop froide sans elle, je me demandais comment elle avait pu supporter d'y vivre des années toute seule, moi, je ne pouvais pas.

Je m'étais installé dans le jardin, profitant du trop rare soleil sur une chaise longue quand Jacob osa me téléphoner, comment osait-il demander à me voir ? J'étais fatigué de lui et je soupçonnais que ma mauvaise nuit avait été provoqué par celle qu'il avait passé avec cette humaine qu'il aimait tant, quelque chose en moi avait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, tellement que je sentais cette horrible pression dans ma poitrine et je voulais juste que ça disparaisse, la douleur, je voulais qu'elle parte.

Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas été chassé et je savais que si je voulais conserver mes forces pour la bataille, il faudrait que j'y aille cette nuit…

- Bonjour, entendis-je derrière moi

Je me tournais promptement, surprise de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence avant de l'entendre, Jacob était adossé à la devanture de la maison, il souriait timidement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine tentant autant que possible de paraitre détendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grognais-je en me levant

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de te parler

- Et moi j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te voir, il est temps que tu me laisse tranquille Jacob, je n'ai pas la patience pour ça

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en s'approchant lentement, je t'aime Azaya

Il avait beau avoir l'air triste en disant ça, je n'avais pu retenir mon rire

- Va-t-en ! Sifflai-je après avoir calmé mon rire nerveux, rappelle toi, vampire…

Je montrais mes dents dans un grognement pour illustrer mes paroles

- Non

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il était devant moi, me repoussant doucement jusqu'au mur derrière, il mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et grogna doucement contre ma gorge

- Peux-tu comprendre pourquoi c'est si difficile pour moi ? Je l'ai toujours aimé et ce, depuis des années, et puis tu arrives dans ma vie et je ne peux plus penser clairement, tu deviens le centre de l'univers sans que je ne l'aie décidé, sans que je ne l'aie choisie, je…

Il fut coupé en plein élan par son téléphone, il m'adressa un regard d'excuse et décrocha promptement

- Jacob ? Hurla la voix de l'humaine sanglotant

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- S'il te plait, viens à la maison, sanglota-t-elle de plus belle

- J'arrive, marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher

Il releva la tête vers moi, il avait un air de chien battu, je lui adressais quand à moi mon plus beau sourire et lui fit signe de partir. Il s'excusa de nouveau, tenta de m'embrasser, mais je le repoussais et il disparut rapidement.

Je me mis à rire aux éclats, pourquoi devais-je me sentir si proche de cet imbécile, pourquoi la douleur physique que je ressentais jusque là avait-elle disparut à la seconde ou il était apparut devant moi ?

Après être resté à réfléchir un long moment sur ce que je devais faire, j'en arrivais à penser qu'il valait mieux pour moi aller à l'hôtel jusqu'à la bataille.

Une fois de plus, mon téléphone sonna, je le pris en espérant qu'il s'agisse de l'avocat, numéro masqué, en soupirant, je l'ouvrais pour décrocher

- Quoi ? Sifflai-je

- Quel accueil, ricana la voix d'un homme que je crus reconnaitre comme celle de Paul

- Paul ?

- Pour te servir, belle demoiselle, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, ça va ?

- Pas vraiment, soupirai-je en retenant mes sanglots

- Peut-on se voir ?

- Paul, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, Jacob vous a t-ils prévenu ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce que je suis vraiment, soufflai-je à demi-mot

- Tu parles de quoi Azaya ? S'inquiéta-t-il, tu es l'une des nôtres, peut importe les détails

- Mon père est un vampire Paul, alors, je suis toujours l'une des votres ?

Un silence s'installa durant quelques longues secondes, je l'entendis soupirer

- Merci d'avoir été mon ami Paul, murmurai-je avant de raccrocher

Je perdais tous le monde, si je n'avais pas eu ce problème d'attirance avec Jacob, j'aurais certainement pu aimer Paul, malgré ses colères, il était gentil et beau, dommage que l'attirance n'est pas été dirigé vers lui.

Je retournais sur ma chaise longue, les rayons du soleil avaient disparut derrière les nuages, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je devais quitter cette maison avant que Jacob ait la bonne idée de revenir, je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'assoupis un petit moment et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Paul était assit à côté de moi, souriant à pleines dents, je me redressais droite comme un piquet, surprise de le voir ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir, répondit-il en souriant de plus belle, je suis heureux de constater que Jacob n'est pas là

Il m'adressa un regard d'excuse, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir

- Il était là, il y a environ une heure, mais il a reçu un appel de l'humaine et il est partit voler à son secours, la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble n'a apparemment pas suffit, grommelai-je en refermant les yeux

Je sentis brusquement des lèvres brulantes se poser sur les miennes, je rouvrais instantanément les yeux, décontenancé.

- Il ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche

- Paul, soupirai-je, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'ai décidé de partir après la bataille

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il, tu ne vas pas partir à cause de lui ?

Je me dégageais lentement de son étreinte

- Je crois vraiment que c'est la meilleurs chose à faire, j'étais venu pour ma grand-mère, la retrouver, maintenant qu'elle est morte, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici

- Je pourrais devenir cette raison, souffla-t-il en s'emparant de ma main

- Tu finiras par t'imprégner et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir aussi facilement me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour Jacob

- Viens avec moi

- Où ça ?

- A la réserve, viens avec moi

- Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Je suis à demi-vampire, par ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envi de voir Jacob

- Nous allons parler avec Sam et tu pourras venir chez moi… ou tu pourras rester avec Emilie et Sam un moment, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas rester ici toute seule

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, je n'ai aucune envi de croisé Jacob et je vais forcement le voir à la réserve

- Sam lui ordonnera de rester loin de toi

Je haussais les épaules, il est vrai que je n'avais aucune envi de rester seule dans cette maison, mais être à la réserve, si près de Jacob m'ennuyais beaucoup, Paul serra doucement ma main et m'adressa un regard suppliant, je souris en secouant la tête


	19. Chapter 19

CONFLIT

Pov Azaya

Cela faisait quelques jours que je vivais chez Emilie, parfois, je passais aussi la soirée chez Paul. Jacob avait tenté de m'appeler, mais je n'avais pas répondu, bien sur, lorsqu'il avait apprit que j'étais à la réserve, il avait également essayé de me voir, mais comme me l'avait dit Paul, Sam avait eu la gentillesse de lui interdire de m'approcher, d'ailleurs, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais volontiers utilisé la force pour l'éloigner de moi, j'en avais plus qu'assez de son comportement, plus qu'assez de son indécision, si miss Swan le voulait alors je lui offrait bien volontiers.

- Tu pense à quoi?

Je levais la tête pour voir Paul adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, il souriait à pleine dent, comme toujours, j'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir tomber librement amoureuse de lui, mais c'était malheureusement impossible, alors je me contentais de son amitié, tout comme lui.

- A rien d'intéressant, répondis-je en haussant les épaules

- Tu es prête pour ce soir?

- Ce ne sera pas la première bataille à laquelle je participe, expliquai-je doucement, celle-ci ne devrait pas poser de problème

Il vint s'installer auprès de moi sur le lit

- Quelles étaient ces batailles?

- Et bien, mon père voulait nous entrainer mon frère et moi, alors souvent, nous devions tuer les vampires qu'il nous arrivait de croiser

Je regrettais cette période de ma vie, ils étaient tous morts pour rien, ils n'avaient rien fait, ne nous avait pas attaqué, mais nous les avions tués, sans leur laisser la moindre chance. A cette époque, même si je n'aimais pas beaucoup mon père, je croyais ce qu'il me disait, je croyais sincèrement qu'en laissant ces vampires en vie, ils finiraient par venir nous attaquer.

- Juste pour vous entrainer? S'étonna Paul, ils ne vous avez pas attaqué?

- Non, avouais-je honteuse. Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai vécu qu'avec mon père durant toute ma vie avant de venir ici. Il disait que ces vampires étaient dangereux, qu'ils essayeraient de nous tuer et qu'il valait mieux le faire avant de leur en laisser la chance, je l'aie crus, toutes ces années, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il fallait tuer tous les vampires que nous croisions...

- Ton père semble très dur

- Il l'est, confirmais-je amère. Il m'en a fallut du temps pour comprendre que nous n'étions pas ses enfants mais de simples expériences. Il a eu des enfants avec trois mères différentes et elles sont mortes toutes les trois. Lorsqu'il a découvert que les vampires mâles pouvaient avoir des enfants, il a d'abord essayé avec deux humaines. Il a deux autres filles, mais comme elles n'ont aucun pouvoir, il les a abandonné, ensuite il a eu Nawel, mon frère, c'est lui qui m'a permis de m'échapper. Nawel peut contrôler les éléments, il est très puissant. Et puis, il y a moi, son expérience la plus aboutit selon lui, souriais-je sombrement, il est vrai qu'un vampire capable de faire un enfant à un loup... il n'y a pas plus contre nature, je suis contre nature...

- Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-il en me frottant doucement le dos, je préfère te voir comme une sorte de miracle

Je ris, Paul avait vraiment le don de dédramatiser les choses, une sorte de miracle... c'est vrai que c'était plus plaisant qu'une sorte de monstre.

- Tu t'es transformé à quel age?

- En fait, c'est plutôt récent. Il aura fallut que je pique une crise de colère pour que ça arrive

Un grognement effrayant attira notre attention vers la fenêtre. A quelques mètres de la maison, le regard haineux de Jacob était fixé sur nous, il se mit à marcher rapidement vers la maison, apparemment l'interdiction de Sam ne paraissait plus pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Reste là, grommela Paul en se levant, je vais régler ça

- Non!

- Azaya, il va te faire du mal

- Je vais aller le voir, il temps de régler ça

Je me pressais de sortir de la maison pour faire face à un Jacob littéralement fou de rage, Paul se tenait derrière moi et ses propres grognements se firent rapidement entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle?

- Jacob, ce que je fais avec Paul ne te concerne en rien! Sifflai-je en tentant de garder mon calme

- Sous mes yeux! Grogna-t-il, bien sur que ça me regarde

- Personne ne t'as demandé de venir jusqu'ici, intervint Paul, au cas ou tu aurais oublié, ta maison est de l'autre côté de la réserve

- C'est mon imprégné!

- Vas te faire foutre, Jabob! Gondais-je brusquement hors de moi, tu n'es rien, rien d'autre qu'une douleur dans le cul! Tu as voulus ta Bella, maintenant tu l'as, alors dégage!

Il s'avança de quelques pas, tremblant de plus en plus, je voulais vraiment lui faire du mal, le repousser avec l'un de mes pouvoirs, le faire souffrir autant que possible, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Paul dû se rendre compte que j'étais totalement incapable de bouger tendit que Jacob s'approchait de plus en plus de moi car il se mit entre nous.

- Dégage, Paul!

- Non, tu ne t'approchera pas d'elle, maintenant retourne chez toi ou retourne voir ta catin Swan et arrête de nous emmerder!

Jacob fit brusquement un bond jusqu'à Paul et lui assena un coup de poing qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres, avant même de retomber au sol, Paul avait muté en loup, rugissant, près à se battre.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Jacob? Demandai-je en me plaçant entre eux

- Tu flirtes dans la réserve avec Paul et il faudrait que je fasse comme si je ne voyais rien? J'ai voulu te parler, m'excuser, tu sais que je t'aime et pourtant tu joues à ça?

- Tu as choisi Bella, maintenant assumes, me contentais-je de répondre en soupirant

- Je n'ai pas choisi Bella! Se défendit-il

Je roulais des yeux, est-ce qu'il se fichait de moi?

- Je suis désolé, Jacob, de mon point de vue, aimer deux personnes est impossible, sauf dans l'esprit des tordus et je n'ai que faire d'un tordu comme toi

- C'est ce que tu penses? Murmura-t-il choqué, tu penses que c'est facile pour moi? Tu crois que je m'amuse?

En soupirant bruyamment, je me tournais vers Paul, il était toujours en loup et je voyais qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sauter au cou de Jacob.

- Penses-tu pouvoir supporter ma présence jusqu'à ce soir? Demandai-je en faisant de nouveau face à Jacob

- Quoi?

- Je partirais après la bataille, tu n'auras plus à supporter mes... provocations

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, sanglota-t-il brusquement

Les larmes se formant dans ses yeux me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, jamais je n'avais vu Jacob si affligé, mais que devais-je faire?

- Je ne reverrais plus jamais Bella, lâcha-t-il

Je fronçais les sourcils décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Était-ce la vérité? Serait-il capable de ne jamais revoir miss Swan?

- Je le jure, rajouta-t-il, je t'en pris, laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je dis la vérité

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Jacob. Pour le moment, je pense que nous devrions tous nous concentrer sur la bataille de ce soir, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose

- C'est justement le bon moment! Contra-t-il avec fermeté, s'il arrive quelque chose...

- Il n'arrivera rien à personne, Jacob, lui assurai-je, ce ne sont que des nouveaux nés

- Dans ce cas, promets-moi de m'écouter après la bataille

Je me contentais de hocher la tête et de lui faire signe de partir, ce qu'il fit en étirant un large sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, grommela Paul qui avait reprit sa forme

- Je sais, murmurai-je sans me retourner afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu le comprendras certainement lorsque tu t'imprégnera

- Je ne veux pas m'imprégner...

- Mais ça arrivera, Paul. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu choisir, je me serais fait un plaisir de sauter dans tes bras, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde

La dessus, je pris le chemin des bois, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de courir, de tuer mes peurs ou au moins de les faire disparaître quelques heures. Je n'étais pas vraiment sur qu'avoir accepté de voir Jacob soit une bonne chose, mais comme je l'avais dis à Paul, il m'était impossible de lui dire non, c'était trop douloureux de voir sa peine.

Je courus durant des heures et j'avais finis par décider que ce soir serait la dernière chance que je laisserait à celui qui était censé être mon compagnon, si après la bataille, Jacob n'était toujours pas sur de lui, alors je partirais. Définitivement.

En rentrant à la réserve, tous le monde était déjà réuni devant la maison de Sam, tous près à rejoindre les Cullen sur le champ de bataille.

- Bien, on fait comme prévu, nous laissons les Cullen se montrer en premier, dès que la bataille aura commencé entre eux et les nouveaux nés, ont saute dans le tas, rappela Sam en affichant une mine grave

Tous les loups ayant une imprégné prirent le temps de les embrasser avant de partir, puis tous se transformèrent en loup, tous sauf Sam qui me regardait perplexe.

- Tu ne te transforme pas? Me demanda-t-il

- Non, mes pouvoirs seront plus utiles

Il hocha la tête et muta avant de se placer en tête de file. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions face à la famille Cullen, tous étaient là sauf Edward, je pouvais comprendre qu'il veuille protéger sa Bella, mais l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays aurait suffit, je trouvais ça un peu gonflé de sa part de ne pas participer à une bataille que ses actes avaient provoqué.

Je me retournais vers les loups et fus brusquement surprise de remarquer l'absence de Jacob, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait disparut, d'autant qu'il était partit avec nous.

- Nous allons prendre le flan nord, informa Carlisle, ils arriveront par l'est, à exactement trois minutes et quarante et une secondes après le début de la bataille, certains d'entre vous pourront faire le tour afin de les encercler sans être vu

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête, il ne pouvait malheureusement faire plus sans Edward pour traduire. Chacun prit place et l'attente commença.

Je tentais de chasser Jacob de mon esprit, mais je n'y parvenais pas, j'étais inquiète pour lui, me demandant si l'un des nouveaux nés n'était pas parvenu à le séparer du groupe, après tout, nous étions loin de tout savoir, peut-être que certains d'entre eux avaient également des pouvoirs dont nous devrions nous méfier?

Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, je décidais d'aller à sa recherche, nous étions à moins d'une demi-heure du début de la bataille, mais je devais le retrouver.

Après avoir parcourut tout le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivé sans le trouver, je parvins à repérer son odeur que je suivais en courant aussi vite qu'il me fut possible, mais en arrivant enfin à proximité, je me statufiais face à la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

J'aurais tant voulu ne pas avoir eu l'idée de le retrouver, j'aurais tant voulu ne rien voir...


	20. Chapter 20

Pov Jacob

Il était prévu que je retrouve Edward et Bella sur le flan de la montagne, nous avions passé la nuit dans la tente et je me posais quelques questions sur ma position auprès d'elle durant la nuit. Bien sur, sa sangsue était là et nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Mais je l'avais tenu dans mes bras toute la nuit pour la réchauffer, ça n'allait déjà pas bien avec Azaya, je craignais qu'elle ne se fâche d'avantage en apprenant cela.

Elle avait refusé de me voir et de répondre à mes appels durant plusieurs jours, mais je trainais toujours entre la maison d'Émilie et celle de Paul dans laquelle elle passait beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût. Lorsque je les vis tous les deux par la fenêtre de la chambre, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, la main de Paul sur son dos, ils étaient si proche... trop proche, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour perdre la tête.

Malgré ma hargne, j'étais parvenu à me calmer et même à obtenir un peu de temps pour lui parler, lorsqu'elle m'avait dit vouloir partir après la bataille, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et ma colère s'était instantanément évanouie pour laisser place à la peur, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, peu importe ce que je devrais faire pour la retenir, j'étais sur qu'il me serait impossible de supporter son absence, alors j'avais dis la première chose qui m'était passé par la tête, je resterais à présent à l'écart de Bella et j'étais prêt à tenir cette promesse, dès que cette guerre serait terminé, je la rayerais de ma vie.

En soupirant, j'arrivais à proximité du lieu où je les avaient laissé tôt ce matin. Je m'arrêtais pour remettre mes vêtements et c'est là que j'entendis la conversation entre Bella et sa sangsue immonde, ils allaient se marier...

En retenant mes grognements et en me répétant mes résolutions nouvelles, je m'approchais d'eux, la tête basse, les épaules voutés.

- Félicitation, grommelai-je entre mes dents en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Bella, je te souhaite d'être heureuse, Bella

J'avais beau essayer de faire bonne figure, j'étais écœuré. Mais il me parut évident à ce moment là que ce qui m'ennuyais vraiment, c'était de savoir qu'une personne à laquelle je tenais tant allait bientôt devenir un cadavre ambulant et ça me rendait malade. Elle allait se faire passer pour morte auprès de tous, juste pour être avec lui, brisant le cœur de ses parents et de ses amis. Qui a-t-il de pire pour un père ou une mère que de survivre à son enfant? Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire vivre à Charly et Renée.

Je fis demi-tour en essayant de ne pas me mettre à hurler tant je me sentais en colère, j'entendais Bella s'énerver contre Edward, mais trop pris par ma propre irritation, je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter.

Bella me rattrapa en courant, tirant violemment sur mon bras, mais je la repoussais.

- Tout ça pour ça! Grognai-je, j'ai repoussé, blessé mon imprégné juste pour en arriver là...

- Jacob, sanglota-t-elle, je suis...

- Non! La coupai-je en me tournant vers elle, je suis fatigué Bella, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi

- Jacob! S'écria-t-elle, je t'aime, s'il te plait

Ses yeux étaient totalement noyés et ça me brisais le cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, le mal qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire vivre à son entourage, ce qu'elle voulait abandonner, sans parler du fait qu'elle risquait de tuer quelqu'un après sa transformation, même par accident.

- Bella, marmonnai-je en rivant mes yeux sur le sol enneigé, pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin d'aller et de foncer dans le tas, j'ai besoin de soulager ma hargne

Elle s'approcha de moi et s'agrippa à mon bras, le regard suppliant, elle semblait si triste

- Je t'en pris Jacob, ne fais pas n'importe quoi, pas dans cet état, tu risque de te faire tuer

- Et alors! Sifflai-je, le principal c'est que tu finisses par avoir ce que tu veux, non? C'est bien tout ce qui compte depuis le début, toi et ton mort vivant!

- Non! Hurla-t-elle, je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

- Je t'en pris, arrête de dire ça, la suppliai-je en secouant la tête, c'est trop tard pour dire ça, trop tard pour t'inquiéter, maintenant retourne vers ton cadavre ambulant, la bataille va commencer, je dois y aller

Elle plaqua son corps contre moi, je fermais instantanément les yeux pour me calmer, m'apprêtant à la repousser, mais avant même d'avoir le temps de rouvrir les yeux, elle avait collé ses lèvres aux miennes, j'en fus si surpris que ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle même et elle y engouffra avidement sa langue.

Je restais là, totalement immobile, choqué au delà du possible, non seulement ça, mais ce contact me permit de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ce que je voulais, elle ne l'était plus depuis un moment déjà. Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Elle venait d'accepter de se marier avec le mort vivant et elle m'embrassait? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que je ne réagissait pas à son baiser, elle recula légèrement la tête, décollant ses lèvres des miennes, je fus surpris de constater que j'étais plus qu'écœuré qu'elle ose m'embrasser alors qu'elle embrassait son monstre quelques minutes auparavant.

Ses yeux m'adressèrent un regard suppliant, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui avait pu la conduire à faire ça. Et puis soudainement, la colère s'insinua en moi comme une trainé de poudre.

- Quelle genre de chienne es-tu pour m'embrasser alors que tu es fiancé? Grommelai-je

- Quoi? Mais...

- Tais-toi! Hurlais-je en reculant de quelques pas, je déteste peut-être ce monstre, mais personne ne mérite d'être à ce point prit pour un con. Comment ai-je pus perdre mon temps avec toi alors que j'avais le plus beau des trésors sous les yeux? Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais.

Je me retournais en courant et partis rejoindre mes frères dans la bataille, je voulais profiter de cette colère pour me battre. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait osé faire ça, j'avais beau en avoir rêvé, en acceptant de l'épouser, elle marquait clairement son choix aux yeux de tous, elle était fiancé à présent, c'était une promesse, une promesse importante et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire après un tel engagement été de m'embrasser? Elle, la sois disant jeune fille timide et prude n'hésitait pas à faire ça tout en sachant que son fiancé y avait certainement assisté. J'avais beau haïr de toutes mes tripes ce vampire, c'était une question de principe, de respect, pour lui, pour moi, mais aussi pour elle.

Comment avais-je pu perdre mon temps alors que j'avais la plus belle, la plus incroyable des imprégnés sous les yeux?

Je me transformais à quelques mètres de la bataille qui venait juste de commencer en essayant de me sortir Bella de la tête, ce qui était loin d'être facile.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Jacob!_ Grommela Sam

_Désolé_, me contentais-je de répondre en bondissant sur ma première cible

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Azaya se battre comme une lionne, elle ne s'était pas transformé, mais elle paraissait maitriser aussi bien que sous sa forme animal, elle passait d'un vampire à l'autre arrachant les membres et les têtes à une vitesse folle, je savais que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle participait à ce genre de bataille, mais ça n'en était pas moins impressionnant, oui, j'étais fier de m'être imprégné sur elle, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

Pov Azaya

J'étais resté juste un instant à regarder la scène devant moi, puis je m'étais rapidement détourné, la douleur que je ressentais s'ajoutant à mon soudain manque d'air, je ne préférais pas rester d'avantage, alors je me mis à courir pour retourner vers la meute. La colère émanait de tout mon corps à un tel point que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas muter.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû le savoir et à cet instant, j'avais beau le haïr de tout mon être, je me haïssais bien plus encore d'avoir eu la bêtise d'espérer. Je poussais un grognement de rage, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu leur arracher la tête à tous les deux et me mis à courir plus vite lorsque j'entendis au loin la bataille commencer.

Je fis un bond pour atterrir en plein milieu du terrain, tous le monde, meute et Cullen était au prise avec un nouveau née, il en venait de partout, alors je sautais de l'un à l'autre utilisant à mon avantage ma vitesse qui à mon sens serait le plus utile tant ils étaient nombreux.

Je vis Leah en mauvaise posture, alors je me contentais d'arracher les deux bras du vampire que je tenais pour sauter jusqu'à elle et bondis sur le dos du nouveau née qui lui-même tenait fermement mon amie de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se dégager, je resserrais ma prise sur son cou et tira d'un coup sec. Leah se libéra du corps qui la tenait toujours et se tourna un instant vers moi pour me regarder avant d'y retourner, ce que je fis également au moment ou Jacob nous fit l'honneur de sa présence, apparemment, embrasser Bella devait lui avoir prit plus de temps que prévu.

La bataille dura un peu plus de quinze minutes, mais enfin, ils étaient tous au sol, en morceaux. Je vis Carlisle et sa compagne avec une jeune fille du camp adverse, apparemment, ils avaient décidé de l'épargner, je n'étais pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée, mais après tout, c'est eux qui prenait cette responsabilité.

Je commençais à m'éloigner du groupe en espérant que mettre de la distance entre Jacob et moi me permettrait de rester calme, lorsque j'entendis un grognement plaintif, je me retournais pour voir ce qui se passait et je vis Leah en difficulté avec un nouveau née, apparemment, l'un d'entre eux nous avait échappé, je commençais alors à courir vers eux, mais Jacob sauta sur lui beaucoup trop vite, le vampire parvint à l'agripper par derrière et à mettre ses bras autour de lui, un horrible craquement se fit entendre suivit de ses sifflements de douleur tendit que Sam, Embry et Paul arrivèrent de nulle part pour déchirer le nouveau née.

Je tombais à genoux près du corps de Jacob, il souffrait horriblement et semblait incapable de bouger. Carlisle vint l'examiner rapidement et Bella accourut vers lui en pleurnichant suivit de près par Edward.

- Jacob! S'écria-t-elle

Je me tournais vers elle pour lui adresser un regard de mort, j'étais incapable de me résonner, je gondais dans sa direction et elle stoppa net.

- Je jure que si tu t'approche de lui, je te tue! Fulminai-je en tremblant

Elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais Edward la tira doucement en arrière, il ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus heureux que moi

- Tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il sèchement

Je me détournais de la garce pour reporter mon attention sur Jacob, d'après l'expression de Carlisle, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- Les Volturi arrivent, annonça Alice

- Emmenez-le à la réserve, soupira Carlisle, je viendrais dès qu'on en aura fini avec eux, il ne faut pas qu'ils vous voit

Sam hocha la tête et ils emmenèrent le corps de Jacob. Je restais immobile un moment incapable de savoir ce que je devais faire, tout mon corps me tirait vers lui, tentant de me pousser à les suivre, mais mon esprit, lui, n'était pas d'accord avec ça, par ailleurs, je ne voulais pas laisser les Cullen gérer seuls les Volturi, si un problème subvenait, ils pourraient devenir dangereux, non seulement pour la famille de vampire, mais aussi pour la meute, je devais rester pour m'assurer qu'eux allaient repartir.

Je suivais le groupe vers le terrain vague sur lequel Emmet et Jasper faisaient bruler les corps en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Bella qui était caché derrière Edward, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir mon esprit pour lui.

_N'as-tu aucun respect pour toi-même?_ Grommelai-je intérieurement, _es-tu désespéré à ce point là?_

Il secoua la tête et me fit signe de me retourner. C'est là que je les vis. Trois clowns habillés de capes noires, un géant et deux gamins dont une petite blondinette. Pour que les fameux rois n'envoie que ces trois là, ils devaient être puissants, pensais-je en les scrutant.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la jeune fille que Carlisle et Esmée avaient décidé d'épargner, elle était caché derrière Jasper et Alice, la pauvre paraissait terrifié et perdu.

Les trois imbéciles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres devant nous et la petite blonde balada son regard sur chacun d'entre nous.

- Il semble que nous soyons arrivé trop tard, marmonna-t-elle en souriant, mais apparemment, vous vous êtes bien débrouillé

- Bonjour Jane, salua sèchement Carlisle, oui, nous avons eu de la chance

Elle reporta son regard derrière le groupe, apparemment sur Bella et Edward

- Elle est toujours humaine, cracha-t-elle, je suis sur que mes maitres seront ravi de l'apprendre

- Nous avons arrêté une date, murmura Bella la voix tremblante

Je trouvais amusant de constater sa peur, elle qui voulait tant devenir un vampire semblait avoir un mal fou à faire face à de vrais vampires. La petite blonde se tourna alors vers moi et me jaugea quelques secondes avant de s'adresser à moi

- Qui es-tu?

- Juste une nomade de passage qui ne voulait pas manquer une bonne bataille, répondis-je d'un ton détaché

- Ton cœur bat! Siffla-t-elle

- Mon don, répondis-je en souriant

- Prouve-le!

Je n'étais pas capable d'arrêter les battements de mon coeur et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle apprenne ce que j'étais vraiment, alors en soupirant, je me contentais de mettre le feu à ma main en espérant que cette preuve lui suffirait.

Elle plissa les yeux avant de les reporter sur la gamine qui tentait de se cacher derrière le groupe

- Toi, ton nom!

- Bree, murmura-t-elle

- Tu semble très jeune, tu faisais parti de l'armée, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui

Son regard sévère se reporta sur Carlisle

- Pourquoi est-elle en vie?

- Elle s'est rendu, nous avons donc décidé de la laisser en vie

- Elle a violé la loi! Gronda la blonde

- Elle est jeune, contra Carlisle, elle ne savait pas, nous allons l'éduquer

Un sourire lugubre s'étira sur son visage plâtré et tous les Cullen firent la grimace en comprenant ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

- Félix? Appela-t-elle d'une voix enjoué

Celui-ci s'avança tranquillement vers la gamine en passant au milieu des Cullen qui eux ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'ils puissent tous risquer leurs vies ainsi que celles de la meute pour une garce comme Bella, mais qu'il laisse une pauvre gamine paumé se faire tuer de la sorte.

Félix s'arrêta devant la gamine terrorisé et leva la main au dessus de sa tête, sans réfléchir d'avantage, je fis un bond vers lui, agrippa violemment son bras et le tira en arrière pour balancer son corps au pied de sa petite copine blonde qui paraissait aussi choqué que les Cullen autour de moi.

- Elle est sous ma responsabilité, expliquai-je tranquillement, personne ne la touchera

- Azaya! Siffla Carlisle

Et avant même que je ne comprenne son irritation, je me retrouvais à genoux mon corps tout entier léchait par des flammes invisibles. Jamais aucune douleur ne fut plus horrible, mais j'étirais un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres et releva la tête pour aimanter mon regard à la blonde.

- Il n'y a pas meilleur manière que d'utiliser son don sur moi pour me l'offrir, ricanai-je sombrement

Elle écarquilla les yeux, pas très sur d'avoir compris ce que je venais de lui dire et la seconde d'après, ma douleur avait disparut et elle se retrouvait au sol, savourant sa propre médecine.

Le garçon près d'elle me regarda perplexe et Félix s'apprêtait déjà à bondir sur moi, mais le jeune garçon l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Tu as copié son pouvoir? S'égosilla-t-il

- Je lui aie volé son pouvoir, rectifiai-je en souriant, j'aurais sans doute pu le copier, mais cette fille est beaucoup trop sadique pour détenir un tel don

Je relâchais la blonde de mon emprise et elle se releva lentement, une expression haineuse sur le visage

- Qu'attends-tu pour l'attaquer, mon frère! Hurla-t-elle à son attention

- Oui, qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer? Ricanai-je pressé de découvrir quel pourrait être le pouvoir que le gamin pourrait m'offrir

- Je ne risquerais pas mon don, Jane, grommela-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux. Allons-y, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici

Et sur ceux, ils disparurent sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, si moi j'étais surprise par cette rencontre avec les légendaires Volturi, les Cullen, eux, semblaient avoir toutes les peines du monde à reprendre contenance.

- Comment? Souffla Emmet

- Je suis à moitié vampire, qui a t-il de surprenant au fait que je détienne des pouvoirs? Dis-je en m'éloignant du groupe

- Où vas-tu? Me demanda Carlisle alors que je m'apprêtais à muter

- Je vais voir Jacob

Je me transformais, déchirant mes vêtements dans le processus et entendis l'un d'entre me suivre, je n'eus pas à me retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. Peut-être pourrait-il être utile, mais je comptais bien tenter de guérir Jacob moi-même, ce qui j'en étais sur, serait plus rapide et plus efficace.

Nous arrivions tous deux à la réserve et je stoppais devant Leah lui demandant silencieusement quelques vêtements pour me vêtir. Elle se leva sans un mot en me faisant signe de la suivre pendant que Carlisle se précipita dans la chambre de Jacob.

Leah se pressa d'entrer chez elle pour me ramener un short et un débardeur que j'enfilais rapidement.

- Merci, Leah, murmurai-je en retournant vers la maison de Billy

- Hé! M'arrêta-t-elle en agrippant mon bras. Est-ce que ça va?

Je haussais les épaules en retenant difficilement mes sanglots

- Tu as vus?

- Oui, mais...

- Leah, la coupai-je, ce n'est pas le moment, je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'ils ont fait, pas avant d'aller le voir

Elle hocha la tête et me lâcha. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la maison de Billy, la garce était là, attendant avec le reste de la meute, les hurlements de Jacob ne firent qu'agrémenter la haine que je ressentais pour elle, j'aurais voulu la tuer, je voulais tellement la tuer. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle recula de quelques pas en direction de Billy, je me contentais de serrer les poings et j'entrais dans la maison sans adresser le moindre regard à qui que ce soit.

Je frappais à la porte de la chambre et entendis Carlisle m'inviter à entrer. Jacob eut à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il étira un faible sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace. Carlisle allait s'attaquer à la jambe droite, mais je l'arrêtais en posant ma main sur son épaule.

- Je peux l'aider, dis-je en m'installant près de Jacob

Celui-ci me regarda perplexe, il haussa les épaules et se leva

- Comment? Souffla-t-il tendit que je me positionnais de sorte à me retrouver face à Jacob

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de regarder fixement Jacob, je relevais doucement son visage vers moi.

- Jacob, murmurai-je, j'ai besoin que tu ferme les yeux et que tu reste aussi immobile et silencieux que possible, tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Il hocha doucement la tête et s'exécuta. Je pris une grande inspiration, j'étais déjà affaiblie par la bataille et je n'étais pas sur d'être capable de le guérir complétement, ses blessures étaient si graves. Je fermais les yeux à mon tour en me concentrant sur lui, sur sa douleur, tout en essayant d'oublier ce que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt, je devais l'aider, j'avais besoin de l'aider, s'en était viscéral.

- Carlisle, tenez lui les jambes, dis-je sans rouvrir les yeux

Je savais qu'en guérissant, il allait forcement ressentir de la douleur, ses os avaient besoin de se remettre en place et même si je pouvais le guérir, je ne pouvais pas ôter la souffrance physique.

A mesure que son corps se réparer, je sentais le miens s'épuiser. Il s'agita en gémissant, mais Carlisle l'empêcha de trembler trop violemment. Cela me pris finalement quelques minutes, mais je parvins à le guérir complétement, le laissant épuisé, tout comme moi. Je rouvrais les yeux sur lui, il m'adressa un sourire adorable et tendit la main vers moi en refermant les yeux. Je la scrutais un instant, puis m'en empara en la serrant doucement entre les miennes.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, je n'ai plus mal

J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre, mais c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt laissant apparaître une Bella pleurnichant comme une écolière.

Jacob leva les yeux sur elle, puis me regarda. Je tentais de garder une expression impassible, mais je ne pouvais cependant pas rester plus longtemps.

- Jacob, est-ce que ça va? Demanda la garce en s'approchant lentement du lit

- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre les yeux rivés sur moi

Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour se planter devant le lit, je dégageais doucement la main de Jacob pour me lever et partir au plus vite avant de finir par égorger sa petite amie. Jacob se redressa aussitôt, m'interrogeant du regard

- Est-ce que je peux te parler? Quémanda-t-elle

Les yeux de Jacob se posèrent sur elle, je grinçais des dents

- Seuls, précisa-t-elle

Sans un mot, je me levais en inspirant profondément, jamais il n'avait été si difficile de garder mon calme.

- Tu pars? Me demanda Jacob

Je me contentais de lui sourire faiblement, puis je me baissais pour l'embrasser doucement, tendrement, juste un dernier baiser, juste pour le gouter une dernière fois.

- Prends soin de toi, Jacob, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres

Je ne le laissais pas le temps de répondre et me dirigeais rapidement hors de sa chambre avec Carlisle sur les talons, le laissant avec Bella.

Dès que nous fument à l'extérieur, tous le monde demanda des nouvelles de Jacob à Carlisle. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, continuant à marcher pour m'éloigner de cet endroit au plus vite sans prêter attention à ceux qui appelaient mon nom.

Je sentis quelqu'un tirer brusquement sur mon bras, je fis volte face, prête à frapper mon agresseur, mais il s'agissait de Paul, je me ravisais donc.

- Où est-ce que tu vas?

- J'ai besoin de me reposer, Paul, je suis fatigué

Il secoua la tête apparemment pas prêt à croire ce que je lui disais.

- Tu ne vas pas partir?

- Je vais chez moi, j'ai besoin de dormir et d'être seule

- Azaya...

- Paul, fiche moi la paix! Grognais-je en tirant violemment mon bras

Je me mis à courir et muta dans le processus, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas me suivre, j'étais bien trop rapide pour les loups. Alors je courus jusque chez moi, je courais pour essayer d'oublier ma peine, ma colère et la solitude qui menaçait de régner dans ma vie. Je partais laissant celui que j'aimais, mes nouveaux amis et ma nouvelle famille derrière moi, je partais pour ne plus jamais revenir.


	21. Chapter 21

TÉNÈBRES

Pov Jacob

Je regardais Azaya s'enfuir de la chambre en regrettant amèrement d'être trop épuisé pour la retenir et maudissant silencieusement de ne pas être capable ne serait-ce que de me redresser. En pestant entre mes dents, je reportais mon attention sur celle que j'avais aimé, avais, oui, parce qu'à cet instant, je ne ressentais que du dégout, de l'amertume et de la colère pour elle.

- Jacob, murmura-t-elle en s'installant près de moi sur le lit. Je t'aime, Jacob

Je secouais la tête en pivotant vers la fenêtre, je voulais seulement qu'elle parte pour que mon imprégné revienne.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue et j'utilisais le peu de force dont je disposais pour l'arracher de moi, comment osait-elle seulement me toucher?

- Pars! Grognais-je faiblement

Elle écarquilla les yeux et puis se mit à sangloter. J'eus l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Cette petite chose fragile devant moi avait toujours voulu jouer dans la cour des grands, comme si elle était de taille pour ça. Elle se pensait l'égal de créatures tels que nous, des vampires et ce, malgré sa faiblesse de corps et d'esprit qui me paraissait à présent si évident. Elle voulait tout, mais ne donnait rien.

Elle voulait que je sois là pour elle, jusqu'à abandonner mon imprégné, mais à quel moment avait-elle été là pour moi? Son amour pour le mort vivant n'était pas le dixième de ce que je ressentais pour Azaya, pourtant, par loyauté, par amour et surtout par stupidité, j'avais accepté de me torturer pour une garce qui avait simplement voulut jouer sur tous les tableaux.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle? Me demandais-je en scrutant son regard embrumé de larmes. Voulait-elle que je lui serve d'animal de compagnie pendant qu'elle vivait sa parfaite éternité dans un corps congelé? S'attendait-elle à ce que je reste à la maison, attendant tranquillement son retour ainsi que celle de son amoureux transit, couché sur le perron de la maison comme un bon toutou?

J'en avais plus qu'assez de son égoïsme qui jusqu'ici était passé à mes yeux pour de la fragilité. Qui jusqu'ici m'avait semblé touchant. Oui, elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle avait voulut jouer avec des vampires, mais au lieu d'en supporter les conséquences, d'autres étaient morts transformés pour faire partie de cette armée ou tués pour nourrir leurs membres. Et tout ça pourquoi? Juste pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

Des gens étaient morts, nous avions tous risqués nos vies, juste pour la sauver elle et à cet instant, cela ne me paraissait pas en valoir la peine. Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Nous existions pour sauver les innocents, ceux qui ne savaient rien des vampires et du danger qu'ils représentaient, certainement pas ceux qui se jetaient dans leurs bras.

- Je t'en pris, Jacob, ne me repousse pas, me supplia-t-elle en tentant à nouveau de me toucher

- Ta nouvelle vie de monstre te tend les bras, raillais-je en grimaçant. Pars!

Elle se leva brusquement et je fus soulagé à l'idée qu'elle parte enfin mais c'était sans compter sur la reine du drame qu'elle pouvait devenir.

- Azaya, c'est elle le monstre! S'écria-t-elle en gesticulant devant moi. Tu ne peux pas me repousser à cause d'elle. C'est elle l'ignoble mélange de vampire, animal et humain, elle est juste contre nature!

Sous le coup de la colère, je trouvais la force de me redresser rapidement pour agripper son bras que je serrais avec toute la force dont je disposais, autant dire que ce n'était pas horrible sinon son poignée se serait instantanément déchiré.

- Tu parles d'elle de cette façon une fois de plus et je te tue, fulminai-je la haine dégoulinant dans chacun de mes mots

Elle sursauta et m'adressa un regard incrédule, comme s'il m'était impossible de lui faire du mal. Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé, aujourd'hui, elle était devenu l'une des leurs. A mes yeux, elle n'était plus humaine.

En grognant, je la poussais aussi fort que possible vers la porte et elle s'étala de tout son poids contre le mur. Je ne lui avais pas fais mal, en revanche, je lui avais fait peur. Je voyais bien que ce sentiment avait remplacé l'incrédulité dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Isabella Swan avait peur de moi et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

- Tu le regretteras, murmura-t-elle brusquement furieuse avant d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir

Elle se cogna sur Paul dans le couloir et je souriais en regardant Paul la repousser comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet de merde. Il leva les yeux au ciel en la regardant partir et reporta son attention sur moi en affichant une expression qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Paul avait apparemment un problème...

- Tu n'es qu'un connard! Gronda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui

- Je sais, soupirai-je

Je fermais furtivement les yeux. Non seulement, il avait raison, mais en plus, ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Il avait été plus que disposé à témoigner son amour à Azaya alors que j'agissais comme un connard. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, mais il l'aimait alors que moi qui l'avait à disposition faisais tout pour la repousser.

Il s'adossa au mur en face de moi et soupira en secouant la tête.

- Où est-elle? Demandais-je

- Partit, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence

- Quoi? Grondais-je en me redressant pour sortir du lit

Il paraissait confus, surpris pendant que moi je pris conscience que la douleur dans ma poitrine n'était pas dû à mon état, mon corps ressentait son absence et j'avais simplement pensé que la fatigue y était pour quelque chose. J'avais passé tellement de temps à repousser les émotions que me faisait ressentir l'imprégnation que j'étais incapable d'identifier ce que mon corps tentait de me faire comprendre. Comment pouvais-je être aussi con?

- Elle a dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle, mais il y a quelques jours, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle voulait partir après la bataille, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de l'en empêcher! Sifflais-je en manquant de m'écrouler dès que je fus sur mes jambes. Tu l'as juste laissé partir?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Jacob? Rugit-il en tremblant. Elle m'a repoussé, elle m'a expliqué que même si elle aurait voulut s'imprégner sur moi, il lui était impossible d'oublier ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi, peu importe ton comportement de merde et tes sentiments pathétiques pour la pute à vampire! Il prit de profondes inspirations, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer ses tremblements. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais la retenir de force, Jacob, reprit-il en soupirant. De toute façon, je peux comprendre qu'elle préfère fuir...

Je tentais d'avancer difficilement en me tenant au mur, mais j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de m'évanouir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Grommelais-je

- Tu as passé ton temps à lui faire du mal, murmura-t-il. Tout ce temps, elle ne voulait que toi et toi tu ne voulais que Bella. Et après ce baiser que tu as partagé avec...

- Elle sait? M'épouvantai-je

Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, visiblement peiné par la souffrance de mon imprégné tendit que je ne voulais que me frapper la tête contre les murs.

- Elle a dû également être témoin de ma façon de réagir à ça, soufflais-je pour moi-même en reportant mon attention sur le plancher. Elle a dû me voir insulter Bella

- Ça tu n'en sais rien! Siffla-t-il en relevant les yeux sur moi. De toute façon, même si tu l'as insulté comme tu dis, tu ne l'as pas non plus repoussé lorsqu'elle t'as embrassé

Je me laissais tomber au sol comme une merde, me tenant la tête entre les mains, tirant sur mes cheveux...

- Je t'en supplie, murmurais-je en sanglotant. Je t'en supplie, trouve-là

Il arqua un sourcil en me scrutant intensément durant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête avant de disparaitre de la chambre. Je retournais sur mon lit en rampant pour pouvoir pleurer comme le connard qui s'était évertué à gâcher sa propre vie.

Lorsque je me réveillais, le soleil était sur le point de se lever, j'avais dû dormir longtemps. En soupirant, je me levais, fermement décidé à aller retrouver Azaya quelque soit le lieu où elle se trouvait.

En me tournant vers mon armoire pour y prendre de quoi me vêtir, je tombais sur un mot

_Hé connard inutile!_

_Quand tu auras fini de jouer à la belle au bois dormant, viens chez moi._

_J'ai des choses à te dire concernant l'imprégné que tu as laissé partir_

_Leah_

En temps normal, je me serrais certainement énervé contre les mots qu'elle avait soigneusement choisit, mais elle avait entièrement raison et j'avais besoin d'apprendre ce qu'elle savait.

Je me pressais donc d'enfiler mes vêtements et j'allais directement frapper à sa fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête dehors, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et l'air très énervé. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur moi, son visage s'adoucit (à ma grande surprise) et elle me fit signe de grimper.

- T'as vraiment de la chance d'être en souffrance! Grogna-t-elle. Quoi que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais laissé crever

Je levais les yeux au ciel en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à ses paroles blessantes, j'avais déjà assez de mal à ne pas fondre en larmes tant la douleur dans ma poitrine me tirailler, ce n'était pas pour la laisser en rajouter.

- Leah, s'il te plait, soupirais-je tristement

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et hocha la tête avant d'aller s'assoir sur son lit.

- Hier matin, un coursier est passé pour me remettre un envelopper de la part d'Azaya...

- Quoi hier? La coupais-je confus. Je ne comprends pas!

- Heu... ça fait presque trois jours que tu dors, Jacob

Ma respiration se coupa net. Trois jours, elle avait eu le temps de parcourir la moitié de la planète en courant.

- Elle a donc écrit une lettre et...

- Où est cette lettre? Demandais-je

- Elle m'est adressé, Jacob, m'informa-t-elle doucement

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser les larmes envahir mon visage. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois ou j'avais pleuré, certainement lorsque j'avais onze ans, à la mort de ma mère.

- Mais puisque tu semble si mal, rajouta-t-elle, je vais te la montrer. De toute façon, il y a quelque chose dedans qui concerne tous le pack

Elle me tendit donc la lettre en question et j'amenais la feuille à mon nez dans l'espoir d'y trouver son odeur, je humais un instant en soupirant et puis je dépliais la lettre en tremblant de peur en pensant à ce que j'allais y trouver.

_Chère Leah, _

_Comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, j'ai décidé de partir. _

_Je suis fatigué dans mon cœur et j'ai besoin de solitude, notre condition animal doit bien servir à autre chose que se battre, tu ne crois pas?_

_Toujours est-il que j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, ne préférant pas revenir à la Push de peur de croiser Jacob, je me permets donc de coucher mes pensées sur papier._

_La première chose que je souhaite te dire, c'est que j'ai vraiment apprécié te compter parmi mes rares amis et je voulais simplement te remercier pour ça, alors merci, Leah, merci d'être toi._

_La deuxième chose que je voudrais que tu saches, c'est pourquoi je pars. _

_J'étais venu dans la région pour trouver ma grand-mère. Je l'aie fait, malheureusement elle est à présent morte. Bien sur, je me suis attaché à certaines personnes dont tu fais partie, mais les choses deviennes trop compliqués pour moi. Je suis fatigué de Jacob, fatigué de son comportement, fatigué de son amour pour Bella et fatigué de l'aimer autant._

_Je ne pense pas qu'aimer signifie se battre. Si je commençais maintenant à me battre pour obtenir son amour, cela n'aurait pas de fin et je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation. C'est pour ça que puisqu'il aime tant Bella, je le lui laisse, d'autant que si je commençais à me battre avec elle, la pauvre ne survivrait pas longtemps et le blesser de cette façon est la dernière chose que je souhaite pour lui. _

_Tu l'auras donc bien compris, assister à leur baiser m'aura amené à mon point de rupture._

_S'il parvient à se détourner une seconde de Bella et en arrive à se demander où je suis, merci de lui dire que je l'aime et que je lui souhaite d'être heureux. Dans ma quête de solitude, je vais tenter de trouver un moyen de briser cette imprégnation, cela ne pourra que lui faciliter la vie, même si pour le moment, je n'ai encore aucune idée de la manière dont je pourrais m'y prendre._

_Je souhaitais également te demander d'aller parler à Paul. Dis lui bien que je lui porte une affection toute particulière et que j'aurais voulut que l'imprégnation nous concerne lui et moi, cela aurait été tellement mieux pour tous le monde._

_Peut-être que si je trouve un moyen de briser le lien entre Jacob et moi, je pourrais en trouver un pour me lier avec Paul, je sais que la seule chose qui m'a empêché de tomber amoureuse de lui est l'amour que j'ai pour Jacob, car contrairement à miss Swan, aimer deux personnes en même temps m'est impossible._

_Une dernière chose, comme tu l'auras constaté, il y a un chèque qui accompagne cette lettre, je voudrais que tu partage cette somme avec chaque loup. Je trouve cela injuste qu'en plus de risquer vos vies, vous deviez également travailler pour survivre. Je te fais confiance pour faire des pars égales pour chacun membre de la meute. Grâce à ça, vous serez à l'abri le reste de votre existence._

_Je ne sais pas encore ou mes pattes vont me mener, mais je te promets de te contacter dès que cela sera possible._

_Je te souhaite une belle vie, Leah. A toi, ta famille et à toute la meute._

_Amour, _

_Azaya_

Je ne fus pas capable de lire les dernières lignes, je tombais lourdement sur le plancher pour plonger dans un trou noir.


	22. Chapter 22

DÉSESPOIR

Pov Azaya

Peine, souffrance, désespoir et, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Auto destruction.

Cela ne faisait que six semaines que j'étais partis et je voulais simplement mourir. J'étais accablé par la pathétique faiblesse dans laquelle cette foutue imprégnation m'avait jeté. Mon corps était faible, mon esprit semblait mort et mon cœur paraissait s'être éparpillé en millions de petits morceaux marquant le chemin que j'avais fait depuis mon départ de la réserve telles des miettes de pain traçant le lieu où je serais susceptible de le retrouver.

Cependant, je ne voulais pas être aussi faible, pas aux yeux des autres en tout cas.

Après avoir arrangé rapidement mes affaires avec l'aide de l'avocat de Cathy, je m'étais contenté de courir, aussi vite que possible, aussi loin que possible. Malheureusement, je pris honteusement conscience que j'avais été incapable de parcourir plus de deux cent kilomètres. Plus je m'éloignais et plus la douleur s'intensifiait, cette corde en acier qui me retenait à lui ne semblait pas vouloir lâché prise, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme me suppliaient de retourner vers l'objet de ma souffrance, de rebrousser chemin aussi vite que possible sans me préoccuper des conséquences. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à me résoudre à faire une telle chose, j'étais sur que le voir de nouveau avec Bella me tuerais purement et simplement.

Et je craignais que ça ne les tues également.

Alors, j'étais resté allongé au sol durant des jours, ruminant ma peine, suppliant le ciel de me foudroyer, d'en finir avec mon agonie, jusqu'à ce que je sente l'odeur d'un loup. Paul.

Cet imbécile me poursuivait, chaque fois qu'il s'était un peu trop rapproché de moi, j'étais parvenu à le fuir encore, mais je ne faisais que tourner en rond, incapable d'accroître le périmètre, incapable de m'échapper réellement. Comme si j'étais confiné, emprisonné sur ce territoire.

Je me sentais si pathétique. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour en finir, j'avais dans un premier temps essayé de me laisser mourir de faim, cela m'avait affaiblit, mais ma condition me permettrait de tenir des mois durant, je le savais. J'avais ensuite tenté de me blesser en fonçant comme un taureau sur l'arbre le plus gros que j'avais pu trouvé, mais encore une fois, si ce n'est une horrible souffrance, au fond, j'étais sur que je n'allais pas en mourir.

Comment pourrais-je libérer Jacob de cet attachement inutile, si je n'arrivais pas à courir au loin? Même si je ne savais pas qui serait susceptible de me donner les réponses, je voulais vraiment les trouver. Obtenir de l'aide pour tuer cette imprégnation, un sorcier, un vampire, une drogue, je m'en fichais, mais je devais trouver une bonne âme pour m'aider. Jacob en avait besoin et par la même, moi aussi. Je ne voudrais jamais l'obliger à être attacher à moi pour le reste de son existence, je ne voudrais pas non plus l'empêcher de vieillir ou d'avoir des enfants. Je n'avais jamais été friande de ce genre de vie, personnellement, le stéréotype du mari, des enfants, de la maison et du chien n'était pas pour moi et je n'étais même pas sur que j'aurais voulus une telle chose en étant humaine. Mais je savais que la plupart des humains voulaient cela. Qui étais-je pour l'arracher à son bonheur ?

Peu importe à quel point cela me rendait malade, ce bonheur s'appelait Bella.

Bien sur, certains élans égoïste en moi voulaient juste aller le chercher, le traîner par le col et lui dire qu'il devrait s'habituer à ma présence jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais je préférais mourir milles fois plutôt que d'être l'objet du malheur et du regret de celui que j'aime. Je n'y connaissais pas grand chose, mais...

N'est-ce pas ça l'amour, le vrai ? N'est-ce pas le sacrifice de soi, de son bonheur, de sa vie, de son futur, de ses rêves ?

Je regrettais cependant que cela doit être aussi douloureux, physiquement douloureux. J'avais la sensation de mourir de l'intérieur, chaque parcelle de mon corps tirant vers lui, chaque parcelle de mon âme me faisant douloureusement payer de ne pas aller dans la direction vers laquelle pointait cette étrange boussole qui semblait régir mon être tout entier. Je l'aimais, aussi illogique, stupide, ridicule que cela puisse paraître, je l'aimais à en mourir. C'est donc tout ce que je voulais à présent. Mourir en espérant que cela pourrait le libérer de moi.

La partie la plus mesquine de mon esprit malade voulait tuer Bella, parfois, lorsque la douleur en arrivait à me couper le souffle, imaginer sa mort de milles et une façons était presque libérateur, jouissif, même. Il m'était à plusieurs reprises arrivé de regretter de ne pas être la créature sans scrupule que mon père aurait voulut que je sois. Elle serait morte à la seconde ou ses yeux irrespectueux s'étaient posés sur moi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'Edward ? Il n'était pas la personne que je préférais en ce monde, mais il était beau, doux (avec elle), d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, il l'a traitait comme une princesse, c'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'elle avait finit par croire que tout lui appartenait. Et elle avait raison. Deux hommes magnifiques se battaient pour elle, pour ses faveurs. Elle voulait l'immortalité et la vie d'Edward tout en réclamant, la chaleur et l'affection de Jacob.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir tant de chance ?

Mieux. Qu'avais-je fait pour ne pas avoir la moitié de sa chance ? Parce que contrairement à elle, Jacob m'aurait amplement suffit.

Je soupirais en regardant un lion de montagne passer devant moi, j'aurais sans doute dû l'attraper pour me nourrir, mais je n'avais pas faim, je sentais mes instincts de survis s'amenuiser de jour en jour malgré le fait qu'ils étaient infiniment plus forts lorsque j'étais sous ma forme animal. Je me laissais misérablement tomber sur le ventre, je n'avais pas sentis Paul depuis deux jours, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il me ferait le plaisir d'abandonner. Je ne voulais parler à personne, surtout pas à lui ou à Jacob.

Je me sentais nostalgique en pensant à Paul, j'aimais nos conversations, j'aimais son petit sourire narquois, j'aimais aussi son expression lorsqu'il était en colère.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté gisant au sol, mais ce fut une voix étrangement familière qui me tira de ma transe suicidaire.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? S'exclama-t-il accroupit devant moi

Je me relevais avec difficulté, trop faible pour me battre, trop faible pour courir. Et puis, l'évidence me frappa. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait ici, peu importe ce qu'il voulait, il allait me donner ce que moi je voulais. Il était ma chance.

Enfin debout sur mes pattes, je rugissais en griffant le sol, en position d'attaque.

- Serais-tu en train de me défier, Azaya ? Se demanda-t-il en se redressant, visiblement amusé par mon comportement. Tu n'es pas devenu si stupide, l'es-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, je rugissais plus fort. Je n'avais plus peur de lui et encore moins de la mort. Il fit deux pas en arrière, puis commença à me tourner autour, très lentement, calculant chacun de mes mouvements tendit que j'en faisait autant.

- Je suis venu te chercher, Azaya. Sérieusement, j'ai été très déçu en apprenant que tu passais ton précieux temps avec ces chiens pathétiques. Franchement, qu'attendais-tu de cette rencontre ?

Je crachais haineuse en avançant vers lui, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Pensait-il réellement que je voulais repartir avec lui ? Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais me plier à sa volonté, encore ? A cet instant, j'aurais voulu pouvoir parler, lui cracher ma haine aussi clairement que le dégoût que je ressentais en le voyant devant moi, exhibant son assurance, sa fausse supériorité, son narcissisme écœurant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelques gouttes de son sperme avaient contribué à ma création. Il n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'une bite qui avait envahit de force l'entre de ma pauvre mère incapable de se défendre pour y jouir et aujourd'hui, il se tenait devant moi comme si ses quelques gouttes lui offraient une toute puissance sur ma personne.

Quelle plaisanterie !

Ho oui, il m'avait élevé et grâce à lui, j'étais une tueuse hors paire. Mais quoi d'autre ? Je n'avais été que l'objet de sa folie, qu'un projet aboutit pour servir sa propre puissance.

Sa folie était malheureusement commune. Bien sur, la nature qui nous caractérisait changer les actes et preuves de sa pensée erroné. Mais bon nombre de parents restent tellement persuadé que leur enfants leurs doivent quelques choses sous prétexte qu'ils sont à l'origine de leurs existences. Soyons sérieux, si je n'étais pas venu au monde, je ne m'en serais certainement pas rendu compte ! Pensais-je en roulant mes yeux de chats. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas prendre ses responsabilités ? Le fait que je sois là, vivante (contre ma volonté, comme tout un chacun) ne voulait certainement pas dire que je lui appartenais ou que je lui devais une quelconque reconnaissance et si cette évidence ne lui venait pas à l'esprit, j'allais bientôt m'employer à le lui faire comprendre.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses fines lèvres et il pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air de défit.

- Allons, Azaya, je t'ai laissé t'amuser et assouvir ta curiosité durant quelques mois, mais à présent, il est temps de revenir vers ton créateur, tu as besoin de ton père, ma fille, tu as besoin d'un guide.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma langue. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'il me définissait comme sa fille ou qu'il se définissait comme mon père, d'ailleurs, il s'était vite rattrapé en me rappelant que ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin, c'était d'un guide. Bien sur, comme il me l'avait à de nombreuses reprises rappelé, une créature aussi doué que moi, avait besoin d'être sous contrôle.

- Je commence à perdre patience ! Grogna-t-il en fronçant ses ridicules sourcils. Maintenant, viens !

Je grognais à nouveau et repris la marche que j'avais interrompue. N'avait-il pas comprit que je voulais me battre, n'avait-il pas comprit que ce serait lui ou moi ?

J'eus une soudaine pensée pour Nawel. Où était mon frère ? Avait-il enfin trouvé le courage de s'enfuir, était-il libre à présent ?

Je pivotais la tête pour balayer la zone autour de moi en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher le cracheur de spermatozoïdes des yeux, mais il remarqua de suite mon petit manège.

- Je sais qu'il te manque, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux. Tu lui manque aussi, ma fille. Viens, il sera ravi de te revoir

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation, mais en soupirant intérieurement, j'abandonnais l'idée de revoir un jour mon frère. Je l'aimais profondément, mais il avait fait son choix en restant avec le savant fou et je ne pouvais rien y faire, surtout maintenant.

Dès que je fus à moins de cinq mètres de lui, un grognement d'avertissement s'échappa de sa gorge, il commençait enfin à comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas, que je lui voulais vraiment du mal et durant un instant, une expression incrédule marqua son visage, mais il remit rapidement son masque sadique en place, visiblement pas décidé à me laisser voir ses faiblesses.

- Veux-tu mourir, Azaya ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant de nouveau. C'est tout ce que t'a apporté ta petite escapade ? Une envie de suicide, la faiblesse ?

Je rugissais en secouant la queue, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à rien. Quitte à mourir, je préférais que ce soit par amour plutôt que dans une guerre stupide et inutile. En me baissant légèrement, j'appuyais sur mes pattes arrières pour prendre de l'élan, prête à lui sauter au cou et c'est à cet instant précis que Paul apparut brusquement devant moi en grognant menaçant. J'avais été si concentré par mon géniteur que je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence de Paul.

Mon père se mit à rire alors que je poussais l'arrière train de mon ami du museau regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec lui par la pensé. Le pauvre ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à mon père et s'il s'obstinait à vouloir me défendre, il allait le découvrir à ses dépends.

- Hilarant ! Railla mon cher géniteur. On dirait que l'une de ces bestioles souhaite protéger ma fille suicidaire

À la seconde ou il finissait sa phrase, mon père fit un bond vers Paul et lui asséna un coup de pied sur le flanc droit avec une telle force que le corps du loup alla s'écraser à plusieurs mètres, balayant quelques arbres sur son passage.

- Comme je le disais, hilarant ! Répéta mon père en riant de plus belle. A-t-il vraiment cru que j'étais une sorte de nouveau né stupide ? N'as-tu pas conté à tes amis quel genre de guerrier était ton père?

Enragé, je bondissais sur lui en ouvrant bien grand ma gueule pour m'emparer de son avant-bras, il me frappa dur sur le museau, mais je ne lâchais pas prise et parvins à lui arracher en tirant dessus d'un coup sec. Sa rage redoubla d'intensité et il m'attrapa par la peau du cou pour me balancer à mon tour.

Mon état de fatigue n'aidait pas la situation, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire du mal à Paul, je secouais donc la tête pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits et me redressa rapidement en faisant fi de la douleur. Mon géniteur ramassa son bras et poussa un grognement d'avertissement dans l'espoir que je n'allais pas m'approcher de lui à nouveau, il n'était pas fou, j'étais peut-être affaiblit, mais contrairement à lui, j'étais prête à mourir.

- Tu vas me payer ça ! Gronda-t-il sévèrement. Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, cette pathétique meute aura disparut et toi tu me seras à nouveau soumise !

Et la dessus, il disparut. Je fis d'abord un mouvement pour courir vers lui, le rattraper et en finir, mais je me ravisais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Paul dans cet état, par ailleurs, connaissant mon cher père, même si je mourrais, il ne manquerait pas de retourner à la réserve pour asseoir sa supériorité. Il n'aimait pas être attaqué et Paul avait fait une grave erreur en le provoquant de la sorte. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en mêler.

Je trottais jusqu'à son corps, le pauvre semblait souffrir milles morts et j'étais trop faible pour l'aider, la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de le transporter jusqu'à la Push en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.


	23. Chapter 23

Pov Jacob

J'étais... mort. Intérieurement, je l'étais et je suis sur que si je n'avais pas eu la particularité de me changer en loup, je serais sans doute déjà mort tant la douleur était insupportable.

La plupart du temps, je restais enfermé dans ma chambre, incapable de faire plus que quelques pas, j'aurais voulu aller la chercher moi-même, la rattraper, faire disparaître la douleur par moi-même au lieu de compter sur Paul, mais j'en étais physiquement incapable. Cependant, ce connard n'était pas rentré depuis des jours et à chaque fois que Sam ou un membre de la meute tentait de prendre contact avec lui, il se pressais de reprendre forme humaine après avoir assuré qu'il était toujours à la recherche de mon imprégné. Je commençais à me poser de sérieuses questions sur sa loyauté. Je me demandais s'il ne l'avait pas déjà trouvé depuis un moment, s'il n'était pas resté avec elle, essayant de l'aider à m'oublier. Je me demandais également si le fait qu'elle soit en partie un vampire lui permettrait de me faire totalement disparaître de son esprit. Mon père avait tenté de venir me parler, mais je l'avais supplié de me laisser tranquille, comme les autres d'ailleurs, je n'avais envi de parler à personne si ce n'était à elle. Elle était la seule à pouvoir me sauver de cet état, la seule à pouvoir faire disparaître la douleur.

Et elle n'était pas là.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me demandais si elle me reviendrait un jour, si le suicide ne serait pas la seule chose à faire pour pouvoir me libérer. J'avais tellement mal. Chaque minute de chaque jour depuis son départ, je souffrais dans tous les sens du terme.

Sam était venu me voir après mon réveil pour m'apprendre qu'Edward avait décidé de quitter Bella, la famille Cullen lui avait cependant proposé la transformation sachant que les Volturi ne pardonneraient pas s'ils la laissaient humaine. Elle avait accepté bien sur, après tout, devenir comme eux était son rêve, d'ailleurs je commençais à me demander si elle avait vraiment aimé sa sangsue.

La meute s'étaient donc arrangé avec sa nouvelle famille, dans la mesure ou Bella vivait à présent avec eux et qu'il était convenu que Carlisle se charge lui-même de sa transformation, Edward avait décidé de quitter la ville, il ne supportait plus de la voir d'après ce que Sam m'avait dit.

Bella était venu pleurnicher à la réserve à plusieurs reprises en espérant me voir, mais Sam l'avait empêché de s'approcher de moi et après quelques visites, il avait fini par me demander s'il pouvait la bannir. Il lui était à présent interdit de mettre les pieds à la réserve, après tout, elle serait bientôt une sangsue, autant s'habituer aux règles dès maintenant.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, cette garce espérait encore que je sois là pour la consoler, bien que d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, elle semblait bien mieux que la première fois ou il l'avait abandonné.

Une sensation étrange me tira brusquement de mes pensées et je rouvrais enfin les yeux sur le plafond, étonné de constater que je me sentais soudainement mieux. La douleur physique paraissait diminuer peu à peu tendit que le trou dans ma poitrine semblait lui aussi disparaître à chaque seconde.

- Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, murmurais-je en me redressant

L'espoir parut renaître en moi alors que j'usais du peu de force dont je disposais pour me lever et enfiler des vêtements. Si je me sentais mieux, c'est qu'elle était proche, elle était forcement dans le coin et j'allais enfin pouvoir la revoir, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'agenouiller devant elle pour la supplier de me pardonner. Enfin...

Je me traînais misérablement jusqu'à la cuisine, mon père leva la tête vers moi, certainement surprit et de me voir, et de mirer le fantôme d'un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Fils ?

- Papa, elle est proche, soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux. Je peux la sentir, elle est proche

Il se leva de sa chaise pour m'aider à marcher, j'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que mon père pouvait à présent marcher et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été capable de profiter du cadeau qui lui avait été fait à sa juste valeur.

- C'est tellement bon de te voir debout, papa, riais-je en m'appuyant sur lui. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour c'est toi qui m'aiderait à marcher ?

- C'est pour ça que tu vas aller récupérer cette fille, je ne veux plus jamais te voir aussi mal, plus jamais, Jacob

Sa dernière phrase sonna presque comme une menace. Le pauvre avait passé ces dernière semaines à s'inquiéter pour moi, restant à la maison pour s'assurer que je n'allais rien faire de stupide. A cet instant, je pris la réelle mesure de ma chance, je n'avais peut-être pas eu de mère pour m'élever, mais mon père avait toujours était là, quoi qu'il arrive. Pourtant, être le père qu'un loup garou n'avait pas été facile, mais il m'avait toujours soutenu, il avait toujours essayé de m'aider et je n'avais pas été assez reconnaissant. Je m'arrêtais donc devant la porte en pivotant légèrement la tête vers lui.

- Papa, merci... pour tout, dis-je en essayant une larme. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur père

Il m'adressa un sourire narquois et se mit à rire

- Bien sur que je suis le meilleur, se vanta-t-il. Enfin tu en prends conscience !

Je secouais la tête en riant avant d'ouvrir la porte. La sensation de soulagement était toujours là, plus forte que jamais, je savais même dans quel direction la trouver.

- Sam ! Hurlais-je en passant devant sa maison

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte en quelques secondes, tout aussi surprit que mon père de me trouver debout avec une expression autre que désespéré sur le visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Elle est proche, Sam. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour aller vers le bois

Sam hocha la tête et courut vers moi pour prendre la place de mon père, il avait beau être capable de marcher, il était toujours humain et un humain d'un certain age, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fatigue plus que nécessaire.

- Billy, tu peux aller prévenir Émilie s'il te plaît ? Demanda Sam

- Mon père hocha la tête avant de se pencher sur moi

- Fais ce qu'il faut mon fils, mais ramène là à la maison, comprit ?

- Comprit, souriais-je

Sam m'entraîna en direction du bois tendis que mon père pénétra dans la maison de Sam pour parler à Émilie.

- Merde, Jacob ! Grogna Sam. Je t'avais dis de te nourrir, si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais pas aussi faible

- Je sais, soupirais-je en roulant des yeux

Dès que nous arrivions dans la clairière, je vis Azaya dans sa forme animal tentant de traîner un loup par la peau du dos. Paul. Elle paraissait avoir toutes les peines du monde à le tirer, ils étaient tous les deux blessés. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

- Bordel de merde ! S'écria Sam en me relâchant pour courir vers eux

Dès qu'Azaya vit Sam, elle s'écroula, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir le faire. La voir aussi mal décupla mes forces et je me mis à mon tour à courir vers elle.

- Azaya ! Hurlais-je en tombant à genoux près d'elle

Elle paraissait tout aussi incapable que Paul de reprendre forme humaine.

- Paul, je veux que tu phase ! Ordonna Sam

Celui-ci reprit sa forme et se mit de suite à hurler à la mort.

- Azaya, chérie, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu reprenne forme humaine, la suppliais-je. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Au lieu de se transformer, elle tenta de se relever

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniquais-je

Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas répondre, mais elle regardait fixement vers le bois et je me demandais si le danger était toujours là. En scannant les environs, mes sens ne m'interpellèrent pas, j'étais pratiquement sur qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux à proximité, je reportais mon attention sur Azaya pour la découvrir essayant de ramper vers le bois.

- Pourquoi tu veux retourner là bas ? Demandais-je. Est-ce qu'il y a encore du danger ?

Elle secoua la tête

- Tu veux repartir ?

Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. Elle ouvrit et referma les mâchoires, un peu comme si était en train de manger.

- Elle veut se nourrir, je crois, intervint Sam qui tenait le corps de Paul dans ses bras

Azaya hocha la tête

- Ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher quelque chose, dis-je avant de me transformer pour courir vers le bois.

J'attrapais la première chose qui me passa sous le nez en espérant que ça suffirait et je me pressais de retourner vers elle, Sam attendait toujours avec Paul dans ses bras.

- Je vais le ramener à la réserve, m'informa-t-il

Je hochais la tête avec l'animal qui se débattait encore dans ma gueule. Sam se retourna et se mit à courir vers la réserve tendit que je posais la bête devant le museau d'Azaya. Elle se jeta dessus aussitôt et à ma grande surprise, elle ne le déchira pas pour s'en nourrir, mais planta ses dents pour sucer son sang comme un vampire. Je devais bien m'avouer qu'il était assez étrange de voir une panthère faire une telle chose.

Après quelques minutes, elle mua brusquement pour reprendre sa forme humaine et j'étais certains que si la situation n'avait pas été si désespéré, j'aurais sans doute éjaculé à la seconde tant la scène était excitante. Elle était baissé sur l'animal les dents enfoncés dans son cou, totalement nu. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se nourrir, elle releva la tête en fermant les yeux et poussa un long soupire de soulagement, apparemment, cela devait faire un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrit, tout comme moi. Elle pivota légèrement la tête vers moi, un filet de sang coulant sur son menton et baissa les yeux dès qu'ils rencontrèrent les miens.

Elle paraissait toujours très faible, elle rampa jusqu'au tas de vêtements que j'avais laissé au sol et attrapa ma chemise pour la mettre sur ses épaules

- Je t'emprunte ça, murmura-t-elle faiblement

Elle boutonna ma chemise, puis tenta de se relever, mais elle retomba à genoux. Ses blessures semblaient importantes et je me demandais qui avait pu lui faire une telle chose, ça ne pouvait pas être le résultat d'une lutte avec Paul, n'est-ce pas ?

Je repris forme humaine et me pressa d'enfiler mon short pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se tut, évita même de me regarder.

- Qui t'as fais du mal ? Demandais-je doucement

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, je pensais alors qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas me parler, ce qui était compréhensible, si elle avait besoin de temps, j'attendrais, mais au moment ou je reportais mon regard devant moi, son corps se secoua dans un sanglot.

- Azaya ? Murmurais-je en m'arrêtant. Je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas envi...

- Mon père, soupira-t-elle

Je poussais un grognement, indigné à l'idée que son propre père soit capable de faire de tel dégâts sur sa fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il me veut, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis désolé pour Paul, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, il s'est interposé... et.. et j'étais trop faible pour le défendre correctement... je suis désolé

- Chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassurais-je

- Bien sur que si ! S'époumona-t-elle en se redressant dans mes bras. Si je n'avais pas été si faible, si j'étais parvenu à partir plus loin...

La plus mauvaise partie de mon esprit osa se sentir heureuse à l'idée que notre séparation ait pu la faire souffrir autant que j'avais moi-même souffert et je me sentais horriblement coupable pour ça, cependant, c'était la preuve qu'elle m'aimait, au moins un peu.

- Et bien je suis plus faible que toi, je suis à peine sortit de ma chambre depuis ton départ

- Je... je...

- Ne te force pas, nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard, lui assurai-je

- Heu... je dois repartir, Jacob, soupira-t-elle gêné. Je viens à la réserve parce que je dois donner quelques instructions à la meute, mais je repars ensuite

Surpris, je m'arrêtais à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ? Pas encore ?

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser à nouveau ! Grondais-je alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas... pas encore...

- Jacob, je te promet que je vais trouver une solution pour te libérer de cet enchaînement, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois retrouver mon père et puis... ce sera mieux de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle. Dès que tu seras libre de cette imprégnation, tu pourras... tu pourras faire ce que tu veux

Même si elle avait tenté d'éviter le sujet, je savais qu'elle parlait de Bella. Je maudissais cette garce à présent, je la maudissais pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer.

- Je n'aime pas Bella, Azaya, je...

- Inutile de parler de ça ! Grogna-t-elle en sautant hors de mes bras

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à marcher en boitant vers la réserve. J'aurais dû me douter que ce ne serait pas si simple. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui disais ce genre de chose.

- Azaya, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, la suppliais-je

Je me pressais de la rattrapais et enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher, elle tenta de me repousser, mais je ne la laissais pas faire.

- Jacob, il n'est plus temps pour ce genre de conversation. Ce qui s'est passé avec mon père est grave, il n'est pas comme les nouveaux nés... il est vraiment dangereux et...

- Je ne te laisserais pas repartir sans que tu m'es écouté ! Sifflais-je hors de moi. Je sais que j'ai eu tord, j'ai été stupide... mais le jour ou elle m'a embrassé, je l'ai rejeté, Azaya, je le jure, je lui es dit de ne plus s'approcher de moi et je lui ai répété le jour ou j'ai été blessé. Elle a même été bannit de la réserve. Je ne veux que toi, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été si aveugle. Je crois que j'avais du mal à supporter qu'elle devienne un vampire, qu'elle ait choisit Edward... mais c'est toi que j'aime, pas elle

Elle poussa un long soupire et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

- Il ne s'agit plus de nous deux, Jacob. Il s'agit de protéger la meute. Si mon père revient avec mon frère, je ne pourrais rien faire et vous allez tous mourir

- Alors je viendrais avec toi. S'il ne s'agit pas de nous, je vais venir

Elle tressaillit et grimaça en réponse à la douleur.

- Pourquoi faire ? Devenir son chien de garde ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu veux que ta vie entière ne soit qu'un perpétuel combat ? Parce que ce sera ça, Jacob. Chaque jour, tu devras t'entraîner à combattre et les jours ou tu ne t'entraînera pas, tu iras tuer des vampires ou même des humains pour son bon plaisir, c'est ça que tu veux ? C'est le genre de vie que tu veux ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner vers ta Bella. Moi je vais retourner à mon père, je vais faire en sorte de l'éloigner d'ici et dès que je pourrais, je trouverais une solution pour détruire cette imprég...

Je ne la laissais pas finir, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle détruise le lien qu'il y avait entre nous et peu importe ce que je devrais faire pour rester avec elle, je le ferais parce que j'étais sur que si je la laissais à nouveau partir loin de moi, j'allais en mourir.

Le baiser fut doux, mais pressant, exigeant et dominant. Il n'était pas question qu'elle m'échappe à nouveau. Jamais. Je relâchais lentement ses lèvres à contre cœur et mira son visage magnifique. Elle garda les yeux fermé quelques secondes, comme si elle était toujours prise dans une sorte de transe. Elle était si belle.

- Je t'aime et tu as deux choix. Accepter de me laisser venir avec toi ou me tuer, ici et maintenant

Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux en affichant une mine incrédule, mais j'étais parfaitement sérieux et j'étais sur que l'expression de mon visage parlait pour moi, puisque son expression mua rapidement.

- Je... je ne peux pas te tuer, souffla-t-elle choqué à cette idée

- Alors je vais venir, que tu le veuille ou non

- Tu ne peux pas laisser la meute, ta famille, tes amis... pas pour venir vivre en enfer

- Je te suivrais partout ou tu iras, lui assurais-je, de toute façon, si je te laisse me quitter à nouveau, je vais mourir à petit feu et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette horrible douleur tout autant que je ne veux pas que tu détruise nos liens, de toute façon, je suis sur que même sans cette imprégnation, je serais toujours amoureux de toi

Elle plaqua une main sur son visage et se redressa pour répondre, mais nous fument interrompue par Leah et son frère qui courraient vers nous.

- Azaya ! Hurla Leah

Celle-ci sauta dans les bras de mon imprégné en pleurant, mais ses blessures étant encore trop fraîches, elle poussa un petit cri et serra les yeux fermés. Leah se recula aussitôt en s'excusant.

- Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle était blessé ! Grognais-je

- Ha oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne la porte pas, crétin ? Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton avant de reporter son attention sur Azaya. Tu m'as manqué ! Je savais que tu allais revenir, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui vous a attaqué ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Leah

- Viens, je vais te porter

Leah fit un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Azaya recula en souriant

- Je vais bien, il faut juste que je me nourrisse et ça va passer

- Heureux de te revoir, Azaya, la salua Seth

- Moi aussi, Seth

Nous conduisions Azaya chez moi, au début Leah voulait l'emmener chez elle, mais il n'en était pas question. Je voulais qu'elle se repose chez moi avant d'aller voir les autres, par ailleurs, je n'avais pas fini de parler avec elle.

Dès que nous arrivions à la maison, je l'emmenais dans ma chambre en laissant Leah et son frère dans le salon, pas très heureux d'être tenu à l'écart.

- Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te nourrir, tu reste ici et tu te repose, comprit ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, pas très sur de pouvoir la laisser hors de ma vue ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, mais je me faisais souffrance et après avoir déposé un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, je sortais de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jacob ? Grogna Leah

- Son père, murmurais-je en secouant la tête

Leah écarquilla les yeux, pas très sur d'avoir bien entendu ce que je venais de lui dire

- Quoi ?

- Son père, répétais-je. On en parlera avec elle lorsqu'elle ira mieux, pour le moment, elle a besoin de se nourrir

- Je vais aller demander à Émilie si elle peut lui faire quelque chose, intervint Seth, et puis je vais voir comment va Paul

Je hochais la tête en le remerciant, sachant que mes talents de cuisinier étaient inexistants, il valait mieux pour elle qu'Émilie se charge de la nourrir. Dès qu'il disparut de la maison, je me laissais tomber sur le divan en plaquant les mains sur mon visage.

- Je n'en reviens pas que son père ait pu faire une telle chose, grommelais-je pour moi-même

- Moi non plus, soupira Leah

Je me relevais en haussant les épaules et alla la rejoindre dans ma chambre. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. Bien qu'elle m'entendit pénétrer dans la pièce, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur ce fichu plafond

- Seth va revenir avec quelque chose à manger. Est-ce que tu veux que je contact Carlisle ?

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, il faut juste que je me nourrisse. J'aurais sans doute dû boire d'avantage dans les bois, le sang peut réparer mes blessures plus rapidement que la nourriture humaine

Me vint alors une idée, une idée peut-être stupide, mais une idée que j'étais tout à fait disposé à tenter si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

- Est-ce que tu peux mordre sans injecter de venin ? Demandais-je

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de me scruter

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Tu peux ? La coupais-je

- Je n'ai pas de venin, Jacob

Et bien, voilà une nouvelle raison de me sentir soulagé, pensais-je en souriant. Je me baissais sur elle et plaqua ma main sur sa nuque pour l'amener à mon cou.

- Nourris-toi, lui ordonnais-je

Elle se tendit brusquement sous moi et tenta de se dégager de ma poigne

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle

- Nourris-toi, répétais-je. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir, alors fait-le !

Elle soupira et hésita un long moment, mais j'appuyais sur sa nuque et enfin, elle planta ses dents dans mon cou. J'aurais imaginé que ce serait horriblement douloureux, mais au lieu de ça, ce fut incroyablement érotique, à tel point que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en appuyant d'avantage pour la forcer à rester en place. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter du moment en essayant de retenir mon envi de lui sauter dessus. Mais elle se recula et lorsque je vis ses lèvres légèrement rougit par mon propre sang, je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle n'était plus aussi hésitante et m'attira un peu plus près d'elle. Je montais sur le lit pour planer sur elle, me délectant du moment et de l'incroyable odeur de son excitation me chatouillant les narines, mon loup me suppliait intérieurement de la prendre, ici et maintenant et j'avais bien l'intention de le contenter. Elle poussa un gémissement et se colla d'avantage à moi en sentant mon érection contre sa cuisse. Je la voulais tellement, tellement que s'en était douloureux.

- Hé ! Tu pourrais pas attendre qu'elle aille mieux ! Entendis-je soudainement derrière moi

Je me détachais de mon imprégné en grognant menaçant, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de me faire chier. En pivotant la tête, je découvrais Leah, appuyé contre la porte la main sur la hanche, la pauvre ressemblait à sa mère.

- On t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à ta mère ? Grondais-je

Azaya se mit à rire à l'expression de Leah, celle-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement choqué par cette révélation

- Crétin !

- Laisse-nous, Leah !

- Tu as dis qu'elle avait besoin de se nourrir ! Grogna-t-elle. Seth vient de ramener plein de choses pour elle. Alors décolle ton cul de pervers de ce lit et laisse-là manger !

Je voulais lui dire que j'étais parfaitement capable de la nourrir moi-même, mais j'étais sur que ce genre de chose n'allait pas plaire à Leah, je me détachais donc à contre cœur et demanda à Seth de venir apporter la nourriture dans la chambre.

- Comment va Paul ? Demanda Azaya en se redressant à son tour

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit Seth. Il est déjà en train de guérir

- Si je me nourris suffisamment, je pourrais l'aider à guérir plus vite, marmonna-t-elle en s'emparant d'un des hot dog disposés sur le plateau

- Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? Grommela Leah. Pourquoi ton père a fait ça ?

Azaya termina son hot dog et soupira

- Mon père veut que je retourne avec lui. Il m'a dit que ça faisait un moment qu'il me surveillait... j'ai bien peur qu'il sache tout de vous...

- Et bien, on va lui botter le cul et le renvoyer d'où il vient ! Rétorqua Leah telle une évidence. Pas question que tu ailles où que ce soit

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Leah, il est trop fort

- Dans ce cas, nous demanderons de l'aide aux Cullen, pour une fois qu'ils peuvent se rendre utiles

- Ce n'est pas si simple ! Grogna Azaya. Il ne s'agit pas de combattre une bande de nouveaux nés, mon père est puissant et mon frère encore plus, je ne vais pas pouvoir les combattre tous les deux

- C'est pour ça que nous serons tous là, intervint Seth. Pas question de te laisser aller où que ce soit, tu reste ici

Azaya leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'attaquer son troisième hot dog qu'elle avala aussi vite que les deux précédents. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de manger, je remarquais que ses blessures commençaient déjà à disparaître, je n'avais jamais vu des plaies se refermer aussi vite et nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur son corps et la bouche grande ouverte.

- C'est l'avantage d'être à moitié vampire, ricana Azaya visiblement gêné par nos regards

Le hurlement d'un loup se fit brusquement entendre attirant notre attention

- Sam ! Murmura Seth

Leah et Seth quittèrent la pièce rapidement, j'allais les suivre, mais je vis Azaya se lever

- Tu reste ici ! Grognais-je

- Non

- Azaya...

- Je vais mieux

Je poussais un léger grognement désapprobateur, mais lui pris la main pour courir afin de rejoindre les autres. Sam était à l'exact endroit où nous avions trouvé Azaya et Paul, il se tenait devant un vampire mâle et deux femelles. Je relâchais la main d'Azaya, prêt à muter pour me battre, mais celle-ci se plaça brusquement entre nous et les vampires.

- Nawel ? Souffla-t-elle tristement


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais que dans l'histoire d'origine, Nahuel est écrit comme ça alors que moi je l'écris Nawel

Désolé, j'ai un pote qui s'appelle comme ça et lui c'est avec un w et j'ai pas fait gaffe, mais on s'en fou, n'est-ce pas?

Je dis ça parce qu'on m'a fait remarquer que je ne mettais pas deux R dans Garett, je tiens à dire que je suis parfaitement au courant de ça, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'on peut écrire comme on veut, c'est les prénoms, donc je n'ai pas réparé comme on tenait à ce que je le fasse ( aussi parce que mon deuxième prénom à moi c'est Chieuse:)

Cela étant dit (beaucoup de blabla pour quelque chose sans réelle importance, pour moi du moins) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (ça, c'est important, pour moi du moins:)

Je vous fais des bisous

Sandra

Ps: merci pour tous vos messages, j'apprécie vraiment

* * *

SURPRISE

Pov Azaya

Je ne savais pas quoi penser alors que je scrutais mon frère ainsi que ces deux femmes que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître comme mes demi sœurs, il ne pouvait en être autrement, elles ressemblaient à des vampires, malgré les battements de cœur qui les trahissaient. L'une se tenait près de mon frère, elle était plus grande que l'autre, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chaleureux, d'une longueur que je n'aurais sus définir puisqu'ils étaient enroulés dans un chignon. Elle avait de jolis yeux légèrement dorés, beaucoup moins prononcé que ceux des Cullen, mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le choix de son alimentation. Elle était vêtu d'une robe longue et de sandales, elle ressemblait à une jolie bohémienne. Quand à ma seconde sœur, malgré le fait qu'elle était en partie caché derrière mon frère, je pus voir que sa beauté n'avait rien à envier à la première, elle était cependant très différente. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts, ses boucles d'un miel doré encadrées délicatement son visage, elle était plus petite, avait de jolies lèvres pleines et un charme naturel qui pouvait entretenir sa beauté même si son visage paraissait éteint. Elle semblait avoir, peur, sa tête était baissé, elle paraissait scruter le sol avec intérêt. Elle était habillé d'un jean et d'un cardigan un peu trop grand pour elle. Quand à ses yeux, malgré les quelques points verts laissant découvrir la véritable couleur de ses iris, ils étaient légèrement rougeâtres.

Par précaution, je me plantais devant tous le monde, je n'avais pas la moindre envie qu'une bataille éclate, d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un devait se battre avec Nawel, c'était moi. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il se tenait, droit et fier, observant les loups autour de moi.

- Je t'aime, mais je ne te laisserais pas leur faire de mal, murmurais-je à peine audible

Nawel écarquilla les yeux, alors que j'entendis Jacob renifler, il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas qui était le vampire devant moi, mais je ne fis rien pour corriger ses doutes, goutter à sa propre médecine ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, Azaya, m'assura-t-il en étirant un léger sourire. Catherine, ici présente m'a prévenu de ce qui allait se passer, elle t'a vu mourir, je suis donc venu t'aider

Jacob poussa un grognement à ces paroles et j'aspirais autant d'air que possible, je n'étais pas surprise, je savais que combattre mon père n'allait pas être chose aisé, cela ne signifiait cependant pas qu'entendre dire qu'on aller bientôt mourir était quelque chose d'agréable. Je baladais mon regard jusqu'à la fameuse Catherine qui se tenait à la droite de mon frère, elle me sourit timidement et je lui rendis bien volontiers, il était étrange de la rencontrer enfin. Mon autre sœur quand à elle, celle se cachant derrière mon frère, ne semblait pas très rassuré par les loups autour de nous, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

- Alors tu le quitte enfin ? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir

- Oui, il n'était pas question de l'aider à te détruire et Catherine m'a convaincu qu'il existait autre chose que la vie que nous avons vécu jusqu'ici

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je sautais dans ses bras sans prêter attention au sifflements de Jacob, ni aux grognements des loups derrière moi. Après l'avoir étreint quelques secondes, je me détachais de lui pour me tourner vers mes amis.

- Je vous présente mon frère, Nawel, dis-je en souriant fièrement avant de pivoter vers mes sœurs, et si je ne me trompe pas, voici Catherine et Noémie, mes sœurs. Ils sont tous les trois à moitié humain

Je vis le soulagement sur le visage de Jacob, l'étonnement dans les yeux de loup de Sam, de l'amusement dans ceux de Seth et... de l'adoration dans ceux de Leah ?

En devinant ce qui se passait, je me mis à rire, à rire très fort en me détachant complètement de ma famille pour laisser Leah vivre son moment d'émerveillement devant mon frère. Celui-ci ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la louve devant lui, il se statufia, bien sur, c'était très différent de Jacob et moi, puisque nous nous étions imprégné l'un sur l'autre, mais le fait que Leah s'imprègne sur mon frère fit tout de même son petit effet. Je le vis brusquement secoué la tête en prenant certainement conscience qu'il n'était pas naturel de regarder un loup avec convoitise.

- Peuvent-ils pénétrer dans la réserve ? Demandais-je

- Es-tu sur qu'il se s'agit pas d'un piège ? Grogna Jacob en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- J'espère que non, parce que Leah se retournera sans doute contre nous dans ce cas

Jacob fronça les sourcils, le pauvre avait été tellement occupé à lorgner mon frère avec méfiance qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la femelle de la meute venait de s'imprégner sur lui.

- Non ! Souffla-t-il en riant

Sam hésita un moment, puis finalement, il hocha le museau, je fis donc signe à ma famille de nous suivre à la réserve. Jacob s'empara de ma main et me décala légèrement sur le côté apparemment toujours pas rassuré à l'idée de me laisser m'approcher de mon frère.

- Je vois que tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis, ricana Nawel

- Ils sont comme moi, mon frère

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Leah qui trottait à côté de lui sans le lâcher des yeux

- Hum... après les chiens meilleurs amis de l'homme, les loups meilleurs amis des vampires ? Railla-t-il en secouant la tête. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer, Azaya ?

- Tu viens de rencontrer ton âme sœur, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Il se tut un moment et je vis qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas rire.

- C'est un très bel animal, mais je ne pense pas que cette femelle puisse être à mon goût

Je poussais un petit grognement en scrutant la tristesse dans les yeux de Leah, elle était visiblement blessé par ses paroles.

- Je suis sur qu'elle sera à ton goût dès qu'elle aura reprit forme humaine, ô imbécile! D'ailleurs tu as une sœur qui peut se transformer en panthère, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas avoir une compagne se transformant en loup ?

- Touché

Je hochais la tête avec condescendance, je devais absolument me rappeler qu'il y avait un peu de mon père en lui, en moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais je me gardais bien de l'exposer aux yeux de tous. Sam se mit à courir jusqu'à sa maison, je devinais qu'il voulait mettre Émilie à l'abri avant notre arrivé, il n'avait pas non plus confiance.

Je m'arrêtais devant sa maison pour attendre qu'il nous autorise à y pénétrer, me tournant vers ma famille, je scrutais les yeux de Noémie, puis ceux de Nawel, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Sam et la meute ne seraient pas trop rigide à ce sujet. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais adopté ce régime était parce que j'avais ce côté animal en moi qui me poussait à chasser en foret plutôt qu'en ville, Nawel, lui, s'était toujours nourris d'humains, je me demandais ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'il était destiné à aimer Leah, l'un d'entre eux allait devoir faire un effort, la question était de savoir qui.

- Bon, vous pouvez venir, nous invita Sam qui avait reprit forme humaine

Jacob me fit entrer en premier, mais il passa juste derrière moi, il n'était apparemment pas question de laisser mon frère et mes sœurs s'approcher d'avantage de moi. Sam nous entraîna dans son salon et nous invita à nous asseoir, ce que nous faisions tous en silence.

- Bien, nous avons besoin d'en savoir un peu plus, d'abord, vos yeux ne sont pas tout à fait rouges, mais je peux deviner que vous vous nourrissez d'humains, grogna-t-il en fixant Nawel, puis Noémie les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

Nawel hocha la tête en souriant, il n'avait jamais eu honte de ce fait, d'ailleurs, je partageais son avis sur la question.

- Oui, répondit-il doucement. Noémie et moi, nous nous nourrissons de façon traditionnellement, seule Catherine boit du sang animal

Jacob s'agita brusquement et je vis que Sam avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas attaquer

- Et pourquoi ne pas changer ce régime ? Grogna Sam

- Parce que je ne suis pas végétarien, rétorqua mon frère en haussant les épaules, tout comme toi. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, je n'ai pas honte de mon régime et ne pense pas une seconde que va pouvoir me faire changer quoi que ce soit, loup

Sam se leva de son siège en tremblant et je dû me lever à mon tour pour me mettre entre eux

- Si c'est pour vous battre, autant aller ailleurs ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents avant de me tourner vers mon frère. J'ai une maison à quelques kilomètres d'ici

- S'ils sont dangereux pour les humains, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser partir ! S'emporta Sam qui tentait de calmer ses tremblements. Comment peux-tu cautionner ça, toi qui n'a pas adopté ce régime ?

- Tu dois comprendre certaines choses, Sam. Si je n'ai pas choisi de me nourrir d'humains, c'est uniquement parce que mon côté animal m'a toujours poussé à chasser comme un animal. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que les humains aient un prédateur, c'est une bonne chose pour le monde en général. Je m'interrompais pour rouler des yeux à l'expression de Jacob et dû me retenir pour ne pas grogner sur Sam qui regarder ma famille avec dégoût. On peut arriver à un compromis, repris-je en espérant éviter un combat que Sam perdrait à coup sur. Je suis sur que Nawel et Noémie ne verrait pas d'objection à se nourrir en dehors d'un certain périmètre, ils pourraient même tenter de choisir leurs proies...

- Choisir leurs proies ? Répéta Sam dans un ricanement mauvais

- Des assassins, des violeurs...

L'expression de Sam changea brusquement et je devinais qu'il considérait mes paroles, pendant ce temps, j'entendis Leah et Seth pénétrer dans la maison et s'approcher doucement.

- Je n'ai pas à me plier à quoi que ce soit ! Gronda Nawel en se levant à son tour. Nous n'avons pas choisi ce que nous sommes pas plus que toi, loup, mais je ne vais pas m'excuser de me nourrir

- D'humains ! Hurla Sam en s'agitant d'avantage

Je fus surprise de voir Leah s'interposer brusquement entre les deux, non pas pour protéger Sam, mais pour protéger Nawel et ce, malgré ses paroles.

- Tout comme tu te nourris d'animaux ! Siffla mon frère, ce n'est pas différent !

- Les animaux sont fait pour nourrir les humains ! Rétorqua l'alpha

- Amusant d'entendre des paroles si stupides de la part d'un humain se transformant en bête sauvage, railla mon frère. Je suis venu pour toi, Azaya, pour t'aider, je n'ai que faire des commandes de cet imbécile !

Ce fut la limite pour Sam qui explosa pour atterrir sur ses quatre pattes, Leah qui était resté juste devant Nawel fit quelques pas vers Sam avant d'exploser à son tour, prête à défendre son imprégné. La pauvre table basse valdingua d'un coup de patte, mais lorsque Sam fut sur le point de sauter sur Leah, Nawel passa devant elle en repoussant son museau.

- Recule, la louve, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, grogna-t-il accroupit devant elle

J'aurais certainement ris tant la scène devant moi était comique, mais la situation, elle, était grave, je ravalais donc mon amusement pour chercher une solution permettant de régler ce problème sans détruire la maison d'Émilie dans le processus.

Mais en fin de compte, la solution se présenta d'elle même.

- Assez ! Hurla Jacob en s'avançant lentement vers Sam

Lui et Leah reculèrent instantanément en poussant des sifflements plaintifs, Jacob venait apparemment de reprendre sa place, pour notre bien à tous.

- Sam, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait qu'ils se nourrissent d'humains, mais les combattre serait stupide, par ailleurs, je trouve les conditions qu'Azaya à énoncé particulièrement justes, donc, si Nawel et Noémie veulent bien faire cet effort, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, cela nous permettrait de les accueillir ici sans craindre pour nos familles, j'ai confiance en Azaya, si elle a confiance en eux, alors moi aussi

J'étais soudainement très fier de m'être imprégné sur Jacob, ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois que j'en fus fier tant jusqu'ici, il n'avait que me faire regretter d'avoir croisé sa route.

Sam poussa un petit grognement, mais recula d'avantage.

- Je pense qu'on devrait sortir afin de permettre à Sam de se calmer, suggéra Jacob

J'acquiesçais silencieusement en hochant la tête et fit signe à ma petite famille de sortir. Leah et son frère s'empressèrent de nous suivre et dès que nous fument dehors, j'agrippais le bras de mon frère.

- S'il te plaît, Nawel, le suppliais-je

Il roula des yeux en poussant un soupire avant de se tourner vers Noémie

- J'aurais accepté tes conditions si ce crétin n'avait pas cru bon de pouvoir nous juger, je n'ai pas et n'aurait jamais honte de ce que je suis, je veux que ce soit clair, grogna-t-il doucement en baladant son regard sur Jacob, Leah et Seth

- Le fait que je ne sois pas d'accord ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas, soupira Jacob, s'il te plaît, accepte les conditions d'Azaya

Mon frère hocha la tête et Jacob me prit la main

- Nous devrions sans doute aller parler aux Cullen, grommela Jacob, ils doivent savoir ce qui pourrait arriver, je suis sur qu'ils nous apporterons leur aide, par ailleurs, je pense qu'ils pourront accueillir ton frère et tes sœurs en attendant que j'ai mis les choses au clair avec la meute

- Tu as raison, peut-être que nous pourrons enfin parler en paix, murmurais-je en souriant.

Nous prenions donc le chemin de la maison des Cullen, j'expliquais à Nawel, Catherine et Noémie qui ils étaient, puis je stoppais brusquement à quelques mètres de la maison en reconnaissant l'odeur de Bella.

- Elle vit ici, sifflais-je en serrant les dents

Jacob se planta en face de moi et prit mon visage en coupe, mais je ne parvenais pas à soutenir son regard, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de devoir faire face au petit triangle amoureux, pas aujourd'hui...

Les lèvres de Jacob se posèrent soudainement sur les miennes me faisant instantanément oublier ma colère, mon dieu ! Sa langue était brûlante comparé à la mienne, la sensation était si grisante que j'en oubliais que nous n'étions pas seule.

- Par pitié, chère sœur, calmez-vous, me supplia la voix de Nawel

Je me détachais brusquement de Jacob en prenant conscience que le baiser avait été plus passionné qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mon imprégné avait presque arraché ma chemise.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. S'il te plaît, nous somme là pour parler aux Cullen, Bella n'a pas d'importance

Pour la première fois j'eus l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance, je dis bien l'impression par ce qu'avec lui, j'avais appris à mes dépends qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Je hochais la tête et fis signe d'avancer vers la maison. Avant même d'arriver devant, Edward, Alice et Jasper se tenaient sous le porche, visiblement, il nous avait entendu venir.

Edward rida son nez en observant Leah qui trottait derrière Nawel, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir reprit sa forme, en même temps, elle n'avait pas de vêtements à disposition.

- Bonjour, nous salua poliment Edward en souriant

- Bonjour, sangsue, laissa échapper Jacob

Je me tournais vers lui en grognant et il s'excusa en baissant la tête

- Désolé, la force des habitudes, marmonna-t-il honteux

- Oui, et bien tu devrais ravaler tes habitudes, grimaçais-je

- Qu'est-ce que les clébards font ici ? Grogna Rosalie en apparaissant derrière Jasper

- La force des habitudes est tenace ici aussi, ria Edward en haussant les épaules

Je lui adressais un petit sourire de reconnaissance pour ne pas rendre la situation plus compliqué.

_Tu as l'air bien, Edward_, pensais-je à son intention

Je vis son regard dériver sur Catherine avant de revenir sur moi, il étira d'avantage son sourire avant de me répondre.

- Très bien, en effet, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur ma sœur. Venez, Carlisle sera bientôt ici avec Esmée

Nous suivions les Cullen dans leur maison, seule Rosalie ne semblait pas ravi par notre intrusion, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Edward nous conduisit jusqu'au salon et nous invita à nous asseoir face à eux.

- Il s'agit donc là de ta famille, marmonna-t-il alors que son sourire ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son visage. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Edward, voici, mes sœurs, Alice et Rosalie et mon frère Jasper, le reste de la famille sera là dans peu de temps

Nawel sourit à Edward, je me doutais que comparé à l'accueil de Sam, il appréciait d'autant plus celui-ci. Je vis Alice se précipiter à l'étage et je pris brusquement conscience que Leah était resté dehors avec Seth lorsque la petite voyante redescendit avec quelques vêtements, elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit un short en jean et une chemise. Je lui adressais un sourire reconnaissant, puis elle se précipita à l'extérieur avec ce qui ressemblait à une robe. Je me levais après avoir demandé à Edward de m'indiquer un endroit où me changer, celui-ci pointa du doigt le couloir où je pourrais trouver la salle de bain et je me pressais de m'y changer pour retourner au salon.

- Je suis Nawel, voici mes sœurs, Catherine et Noémie

Celles-ci hochèrent toutes deux la tête et je vis Catherine jouer un beau sourire alors que son regard s'accrochait à celui d'Edward. Je roulais des yeux en me demandant s'ils n'avaient pas tous été infecté par un virus, mais de toute façon, ce pauvre Edward étant fiancé à la garce, je me doutais que leur attirance n'irais pas bien loin.

- Catherine, répéta niaisement Edward

Le rire de Jasper attira mon attention, il trouvait apparemment l'échange entre ma sœur et son frère particulièrement amusant, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

- Heu... ce n'est pas qu'on voudrait vous interrompre, soupira Jacob, mais nous sommes venu pour vous demander si...

- Si nous pourrions garder la famille d'Azaya avec nous, oui je sais, termina distraitement Edward, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème

Leah apparut soudainement dans la pièce derrière Alice, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de la robe qu'avait choisit la voyante ou peut-être était-ce l'odeur, toujours est-il que la tenue lui allait bien, elle était très jolie dans cette petite robe couleur automne. D'ailleurs, mon cher frère dû le remarquer, parce que son regard se figea brusquement sur son corps.

- Tu avais sans aucun doute raison, ma sœur, roucoula Nawel sans quitter Leah des yeux

Celle-ci se mit à rougir et il me fallut faire un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle semblait si... intimidé à cet instant, tout le temps ou j'avais connu Leah, jamais elle n'avait eu ce comportement, jamais elle n'avait été intimidé par qui que ce soit, jamais elle n'avait été timide ou même gêné.

- Tu es la seule à te nourrir comme nous ? Interrogea brusquement Alice en scrutant Catherine

Ma sœur sourit largement au petit lutin devant elle

- En fait, nous avons un pouvoir similaire, expliqua doucement Catherine, c'est... en fait, c'est vous qui m'avez montré involontairement que je pouvais me nourrir autrement

Elle baissa la tête, visiblement honteuse d'avouer qu'elle avait espionné la famille sans qu'il ne le sache.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, lui assura Edward, je suis ravi à l'idée que nous ayons pu t'aider...

La porte d'entrée attira notre attention, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Carlisle, sa femme et mon cauchemar personnel, miss Swan. Jacob dû me sentir me raidir parce qu'il caressa le dos de ma main du pouce, essayant certainement de me calmer.

- Calme-toi, chérie, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon cou

Merde ! S'il continuait comme ça, j'allais lui sauter dessus devant tous le monde. Il n'avait déjà pas été facile d'arrêter lorsque Leah avait eu la bonne idée de nous interrompre un peu plus tôt, j'avais vraiment besoin qu'il m'aide à calmer mes instincts me suppliant de m'accoupler avec lui s'il ne voulait pas qu'on leur offre un spectacle.

- Bonjour à tous, nous salua Carlisle en pénétrant dans le salon avec sa femme accroché au bras

Nous le saluions tous poliment, ainsi que sa femme qui affichait un sourire parfait. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Emmet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tension sexuelle ? Laissa-t-il échapper en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce

J'aurai vraiment voulu pouvoir me cacher dans un trou, d'ailleurs comment s'en était-il rendu compte celui-là ?

- Oui, renchérit Jasper, j'essaye de les calmer depuis tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas facile...

Je roulais des yeux avant de m'éclaircir la gorge. Carlisle s'installa sur l'accoudoir du divan le bras enroulé autour de la taille de sa femme, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

- Nous somme venu vous demander de l'aide, commençais-je en poussant un soupire. J'aimerais que mon frère Nawel ici présent, ainsi que mes sœurs, Catherine et Noémie puisse rester ici quelques temps... nous avons un... heu... un problème et...

Je m'interrompis en fermant les yeux, en imaginant ce que mon père pourrait faire à cette famille pour avoir voulu nous aider, je me demandais si je ne devrais pas les installer dans la maison de ma grand-mère.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Si père apprend que vous les avez accueillit, il risque de s'en prendre à vous. Peut-être devrions-nous aller chez moi tout compte fait ? Proposais-je en scrutant Nahuel

- Je pense que vous devriez rester ici, intervint Edward

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe, renchérit Carlisle, mais si nous pouvons vous venir en aide, ce sera avec plaisir. Nous vous demanderont simplement de respecter le traiter, autrement, ta famille et toi-même êtes les bienvenues

- Azaya reste avec moi ! Grogna Jacob

Je vis Carlisle sourire à la réaction de Jacob, alors que je secouais la tête, mi ennuyé, mi amusé.

- Pourrais-tu t'expliquer, Azaya ? Demanda Jasper

Je hochais la tête en soupirant et ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais je vis miss Swan me scruter avec dégoût du coin de l'œil et je me mis à grogner sans m'en rendre compte de suite.

- Bella pourrait-elle quitter la pièce ? Demanda poliment Jacob

Celle-ci grimaça avant d'avancer vers nous, le visage rouge de colère comme le cul des babouins que j'avais croisés en Afrique.

- Je suis chez moi ici ! S'écria-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Je n'ai pas à quitter la pièce

Mon frère siffla dans sa direction

- Ce n'est pas sur pour les petites humaines ici ! Grogna Jacob. Lorsque tu ne seras plus un poids, tu pourras te permettre de participer à ce genre de réunion, en attendant, laisse les grandes personnes parler entres eux

Je fus si surprise par les paroles de Jacob que je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher, mais ce fut le manque de réaction d'Edward qui me surpris d'avantage, n'était-elle pas sa fiancé ? Ma sœur avait-elle eut cet effet sur lui en seulement quelques minutes ?

_N'est-elle pas ta fiancé, Edward_ ? Lui demandais-je silencieusement

- Dieu merci, plus maintenant, me répondit-il en secouant la tête avec dégoût.

Miss Swan était toujours devant nous, les bras croisés, visiblement pas décidé à bouger d'un pouce et je commençais à trembler dangereusement.

- Ta présence énerve ma compagne, Bella, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous un moment, insista Jacob qui commençait à son tour à trembler

Je poussais un long soupire et leva nos mains enchevêtré pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de la sienne

- Comment tu peux me parler comme ça, Jacob ? Grommela-t-elle, comment peux-tu faire ça après m'avoir avoué ton amour ?

- Fort heureusement, ma folie passagère à disparut, grogna-t-il en serrant les dents

- Bella, s'il te plaît, intervint Carlisle d'une voix las. Tu peux rester, mais ne provoque pas Azaya. Il reporta son attention sur moi et m'adressa un sourire gêné. Je t'en pris, nous t'écoutons

Je hochais la tête en essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de la garce dans la pièce.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis partis, commençais-je en me collant d'avantage à Jacob. Je vais passer les détails, mais mon père a fini par me trouver dans la foret, juste à ce moment là, Paul est apparut entre nous pour me protéger, mais mon père l'a blessé, je suis parvenu à le repousser, mais il m'a blessé aussi. Après m'avoir dit qu'il m'avait observé durant plusieurs mois, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me récupérer, seulement il n'a pas apprécié de se faire attaquer par Paul et il a juré de détruire la meute...

- Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir dû vivre avec lui, soupira Catherine, j'ai vus ce qu'ils vous a fait vivre durant toute votre vie... je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être parvenu à vous trouver plus tôt

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise d'apprendre que ma sœur nous avait cherché

- Tu... tu nous a cherché ? Baragouinais-je

- Bien sur, répondit-elle telle une évidence. J'ai d'abord trouvé Noémie, puis nous somme partit à votre recherche. Pendant sept ans nous vous avons cherché, mais vous ne cessiez de vous déplacez et nous arrivions à chaque fois trop tard. Je suis tellement désolé que vous ayez dû vivre ça... j'aurais voulu...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la coupais-je en fermant les yeux pour retenir mes sanglots. Merci d'avoir essayé

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, tous les regards ou presque étaient fixés sur Nahuel et moi, si bien que je commençais sérieusement à me sentir gêné.

- Nous allons accueillir ta famille, Azaya, m'assura Carlisle. Je suis également d'accord pour vous venir en aide en cas de bataille, qu'en est-il de vous ? Demanda-t-il en baladant son regard sur chaque membre de sa famille

- Je suis d'accord, murmura Esmée

Edward hocha la tête en regardant son père avant de reporter son attention sur ma sœur, Alice acquiesça également ainsi que son mari.

- Toujours partant ! Ricana Emmet en bombant le torse tel un guerrier

Sa blonde de femme soupira en roulant des yeux en réponse au comportement de son mari, mais elle hocha également la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vis miss Swan serrer les dents, je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas ravi d'apprendre que chaque membre de sa famille était prêt à nous venir en aide, d'autant que son vote n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'elle ne servait à rien.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons vous laissez là ce soir, marmonnais-je en me levant

- Déjà ? Laissa échapper Leah

Mon frère la regarda en souriant, mais resta silencieux

- Je suis toujours très faible, Leah, expliquai-je doucement, j'ai vraiment besoin de repos, mais si tu veux et si les Cullen n'y voient pas d'objection, tu peux peut-être rester plus longtemps

J'avais soufflé la dernière phrase en regardant Carlisle d'un air suppliant, je savais qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de chose à dire, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer, même si je dormais très peu, à cet instant, sombrer dans le sommeil était tout ce que j'espérais.

- Bien sur qu'elle peut rester, acquiesça Esmée en souriant largement

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Leah

- Pourrais-tu au moins prendre une douche et d'utiliser du parfum, je n'ai pas envi que la maison empeste le chien mouillé

- Tu ne sens pas exactement la rose, rétorqua Leah d'un ton suffisant

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas me frotter partout chez toi. Je te conseil donc de faire ce que je te demande si tu ne veux pas rentrer à la réserve à coup de pied dans le cul

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, je savais que Leah n'était pas heureuse, mais je pouvais comprendre Rosalie, elle était chez elle et si Leah voulait rester, elle allait devoir se soumettre à certaines conditions. Mon amie allait à nouveau répondre, mais Jacob intervint avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de malheureux

- Si tu n'es pas d'accord, Leah, tu peux toujours rentrer avec nous, grogna Jacob qui marchait vers la porte

Leah ne répondit pas, elle savait que c'était le bon moment pour elle de fermer sa bouche. Alice s'avança lentement vers elle et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'étage.

- Nous reviendrons demain, dis-je avant d'embrasser Nawel, ainsi que Catherine et Noémie. Nous avons beaucoup à rattraper.

- J'ai hâte, ma sœur, acquiesça Catherine

Noémie resta silencieuse, visiblement pas très à l'aise à l'idée de demeurer dans une maison pleine d'étrangers, mais elle hocha la tête et étira un faible sourire dans ma direction.

- Je vais rester avec Leah un petit moment, marmonna Seth qui fit signe à Edward de le suivre à l'extérieur

Je souris en prenant conscience que Seth tenait certainement à s'assurer que sa sœur serait en sécurité avec eux, il était ravi qu'elle se soit imprégné, mais il n'était pas fou, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait là de vampires, demi humain ou non, nous étions toujours très dangereux, peut-être même plus que les vampires normaux.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois tous le monde en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de l'humaine, Jacob et moi sortions pour reprendre le chemin de la réserve. J'avais beau m'être nourris, j'étais épuisé, sans doute ce trop plein d'émotions ne m'avait pas aidé à me sentir mieux, j'avais été plus que surpris de voir Nawel et mes sœurs venir à ma rencontre, encore plus en sachant qu'ils étaient venu me sauver, attristé de savoir que mes sœurs nous avaient cherchés durant des années mon frère et moi pour nous arracher à Joham...

- Est-ce que ça va ? Murmura Jacob

Je clignais des yeux avant de relever la tête pour le regarder, il semblait inquiet et je n'étais pas très sur de savoir quoi dire d'autre qu'un mensonge pour le rassurer, j'optais donc pour une réponse simple.

- Oui

Son bras vint serpenter ma taille et il m'attira d'avantage contre lui

- Tu as l'air épuisé

- Certainement parce que je le suis, soupirais-je en haussant les épaules

Il me souleva brusquement pour me porter dans ses bras, je ne protestais pas, même en sachant qu'il devait lui aussi être fatigué, je n'avais pas l'esprit de revanche, mais après tout, c'était sa bêtise qui avait provoqué notre malheureuse situation, si l'un d'entre nous devait être fatigué, c'était lui.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de silences niché contre son torse chaud, il se décida à parler.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonne ? Me demanda-t-il prudemment

Je rouvrais les yeux en me demandant quoi répondre. Je n'étais pas bien sur de ce que je devais lui pardonner, je n'étais même pas sur de lui en vouloir. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, que pouvais-je y faire ? Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, en revanche, me faire croire à plusieurs reprises qu'il me voulait moi, alors qu'il était toujours indécis, ça, oui... ça m'avait vraiment fait chier, pour ça, je pouvais lui en vouloir.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, soufflais-je tristement

- Je ne l'aime plus, plus du tout, grogna-t-il

Je souris en sentant son torse vibrer sous la colère

- Pour m'avoir mentis, m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique, pour avoir fait comme cette chienne en essayant de jouer sur tous les tableaux ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher et baissa la tête pour me regarder. Il avait l'air... misérable, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose et tout comme lui, je pris soudainement conscience d'une chose. Il était jeune, très jeune. Même s'il jouissait d'une certaine maturité, son expérience était inexistante concernant les rapports amoureux.

- Tu as raison, je... je n'avais pas compris ça, reconnut-il en secouant la tête. Je suis désolé, vraiment, je n'avais pas pris la réelle mesure des conséquences de mon comportement et... je ne veux surtout pas agir comme elle l'a fait

Il me serra plus étroitement contre lui et je fermais à nouveau les yeux, il était étonnant de ressentir cette chaleur rassurante qui se dégageait de lui, c'était comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant que j'étais dans ses bras. Cela sonnait un peu trop cliché à mon goût, mais c'était tellement vrai.

- Je jure que je vais faire tout mon possible pour être digne de toi, promit-il dans un murmure. S'il te plaît, essaye de trouver la force de me pardonner pour ma bêtise, mon immaturité et pour avoir osé ressentir autre chose que du dégoût pour cette sorcière

Je me mis à rire doucement, il était adorable et même si au fond, je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps avant de lui faire confiance, je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à le repousser.

Nous faisons tous des erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me demandais soudainement si je pouvais utiliser cette excuse et tuer miss Swan en prétendant qu'il s'agissait là d'une regrettable erreur, d'après ce que j'avais remarqué, même les Cullen avaient du mal à la supporter à présent.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, avouais-je, mais je vais essayer

- C'est bien suffisant, marmonna-t-il avant de m'embrasser

Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de sentir ses lèvres brûlantes sur moi, je m'accrochais à son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait et il grogna dans ma bouche lorsque mes lèvres sucèrent sa langue avec avidité. Sans Jasper, ni personne à nos côtés, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir m'arrêter, à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie, mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je craignais de m'endormir en pleine action. Sa main se déplaça sur mon dos pour atteindre ma nuque et il se remit à marcher sans briser le baiser. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me déplaçais pour enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches tendit que ses bras m'entourèrent pour me serrer contre lui, l'une de ses mains descendit sur mes fesses et il grogna de nouveau.

- Je te veux, gronda-t-il contre ma bouche avant d'y engouffrer sa langue

Je resserrais mes jambes autour de lui en sentant son érection contre mon centre et je me mis inconsciemment à ronronner. Dès que j'en pris conscience, je tentais d'arrêter de peur qu'il se moque de moi, mais il se détacha de ma bouche en souriant

- J'adore ce son, c'est le plus beau son qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Sa bouche glissa sur mon cou et il suça ma peau. Beau et excitant, tout comme toi

Un bruit de pas derrière nous attirèrent notre attention, j'allais sauter en dehors des bras de Jacob, prête à une éventuelle attaque, mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte.

- C'est Seth, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux pour calmer son irritation

- Hé ! Les gars ! S'écria celui-ci en courant pour nous rattraper

Je levais la tête pour regarder au dessus de l'épaule de Jacob et Seth fit la grimace lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose

- Désolé, murmura-t-il penaud en s'arrêtant de courir deux mètres derrière nous

- Ce n'est rien

Jacob grogna à nouveau, ne partageant visiblement pas mon avis. Je souris et fis signe à Seth de venir. Il commença alors à nous raconter sa conversation avec Edward alors que je nichais mon nez dans le cou de Jacob profitant de sa chaleur tout en écoutant l'échange qu'il avait avec Seth durant quelques minutes avant de m'endormir.


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou tous le monde

J'espére que vous allez bien, je voulais juste prévenir qu'il y avait un peu de lemon dans ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture

Bisous

Sandra

* * *

PLAINITUDE

Pov Jacob

Je la tenais fermement contre moi alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir dans mes bras les jambes toujours fermement accroché autour de mes hanches, j'étirais un sourire en prenant conscience qu'elle ronronnait encore, même endormit.

- Elle est vraiment mignonne comme ça, marmonna Seth qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle, on dirait un chaton

Je poussais un petit grognement d'avertissement, il n'avait pas à la regarder comme ça, ni maintenant, ni jamais

- Du calme, mec. Elle est accroché à toi comme si sa vie en dépendait, je la trouve mignonne, c'est tout. Vous me donnez envi de m'imprégner, moi aussi, marmonna-t-il rêveur

- Ça viendra, Seth, lui assurai-je. Tu es encore jeune, sois patient

Lorsque nous arrivions devant ma maison, Seth me salua et prit la direction de la sienne. J'entrais chez moi, surpris de trouver Sam dans mon salon, discutant avec mon père.

- Nous devons parler, Jacob, déclara celui-ci en scrutant Azaya d'un œil mauvais

- Pour le moment, tu vas juste fermer ta gueule, grommelais-je dans un murmure, elle dort et si tu la réveille, je te botte le cul

Il grogna dans ma direction, mais le regard que je lui adressais le calma aussitôt, j'en avais pris plein la gueule depuis des semaines, il n'était pas question de laisser ce connard me pourrir la vie maintenant que j'avais enfin retrouvé mon oxygène.

- Passe chez moi dès que possible

Et avec un dernier regard vers mon père, il disparut. Je levais un sourcil curieux de savoir de quoi il avait parlé avec mon père, mais celui-ci éluda habilement

- Je vais chez Charlie, m'informa-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, je serais de retour demain matin, mon fils

Il m'adressa un regard malicieux qui fit chauffés mes joues. Mon père venait-il de m'encourager à m'accoupler ou est-ce que j'étais en plein rêve ?

- Papa ?

Il roula des yeux en souriant plus largement

- Tu n'es plus un gamin, Jacob, je ne vais pas aller dans les détails, mais profite de la soirée...

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive alors que je regardais mon père attraper ses clés

- Comment as-tu expliqué à Charlie pour ta soudaine guérison ? M'enquis-je brusquement

- Miracle médical, fils !

Il se mit à rire et quitta à son tour la maison, me laissant au milieu du salon avec Azaya dans les bras, elle avait arrêté de ronronner depuis un moment, mais elle paraissait dormir profondément. Je pris le chemin de ma chambre et la posa aussi délicatement que possible sur le lit, puis après avoir embrassé son front, j'allais prendre une douche pour essayer de calmer mes instincts me suppliant de la réveiller pour la faire mienne. Jamais jusqu'ici je n'avais eu à me battre contre mon loup pour le contrôle, pas à ce point en tout cas.

Je soupirais, désespéré en constatant que la douche ne m'avait pas calmé, je décidais que peut-être je pourrais essayer de dormir moi aussi, après tout, j'étais tout autant fatigué. Je restais immobile devant la porte de ma chambre, me demandant si je devrais pas aller dormir sur le divan, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas envi d'être loin d'elle, même si c'était dans la pièce d'à côté. Je poussais donc la porte et dû plaquer la main sur ma bouche pour ne pas rire. Elle était adorable

Allongé sur le ventre, les bras tendus devant elle, une jambe plié sur le côté alors que l'autre se tenait droite. Un chaton... Seth avait raison

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main tant le moment aurait dû être immortalisé. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'installais à côté d'elle sur le lit et lui prit doucement la main en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. J'avais juste besoin de la toucher, le contact comblait mon manque et je pouvais enfin fermer les yeux en laissant la fatigue prendre le contrôle de mon corps à la place de la luxure.

Pov Nawel

Carlisle et moi avions continué à discuter avec quelques membres de sa famille après le départ d'Azaya. Ils avaient voulu assouvir leur curiosité et je m'étais fait un plaisir de combler ce besoin, surtout celui de Carlisle pour qui nous étions des sortes de miracles génétiques, aussi curieux que mon père, sans la cruauté.

- Et comment vous viviez avec Azaya ? Comment a réagit ton père lorsqu'elle s'est transformé ?

J'étirais un triste sourire en me remémorant certains moments, la pauvre avait été l'aboutissement de ses recherches, Azaya ne le savait pas, mais père avait enlevé plusieurs femmes de différentes tribus qu'il avait tenté d'engrosser, mais la mère d'Azaya avait été la seule à survivre. Jusqu'à l'accouchement du moins.

- Notre vie n'était qu'un perpétuel combat, soupirais-je. Père a attendu qu'Azaya se transforme durant des années, au bout d'un moment, il se sentait désespéré parce qu'elle avait déjà dépassé l'adolescence et ce n'était pas arrivé. Mais le jour ou elle s'est enfin transformé... notre père a fait toutes sortes d'expériences sur elle. Il l'a poussé, physiquement et mentalement, il était déçu de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir utiliser ses dons lorsqu'elle était dans sa forme animal

La pièce resta silencieuse un moment et je fus surpris d'entendre Noémie qui jusqu'ici se tenait dans un coin du salon, silencieuse, mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit de cela, Catherine ! Siffla-t-elle en scrutant ma sœur avec colère

- Je... je t'ai dit qu'il y avait certaine chose que tu ne voudrais probablement pas savoir, soupira tristement Catherine. Je suis désolé, mais voir... voir ce qu'il lui faisait... je... je ne pouvais pas te raconter... je ne pouvais pas en parler

La grande blonde se mit brusquement à grogner dans ma direction, je tournais la tête pour la regarder d'un air amusé, cette fille ne pourrait jamais avoir l'air effrayante, c'était une sorte de poupée en porcelaine fragile, vampire ou non, elle ne pouvait pas me faire peur. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur, curieux de comprendre cette brusque agressivité à mon encontre.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ! Grogna-t-elle. Tu es son frère, non ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

Je secouais la tête à son ignorance, cette fille ne savait rien, ne comprenait rien.

- Nous avons été élevé comme ça, grommelais-je en levant les yeux aux ciel. Moi aussi j'ai été... testé. C'était normal pour nous, nous ne connaissions rien d'autre et nous pensions que toutes les créatures de notre genre était traité de la sorte

- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils vous empêchez d'avoir des contacts avec d'autres vampires si ce n'était pour les tuer, marmonna Edward perdu dans ses pensées

A ce moment là, la petite voyante et Leah nous rejoignirent dans le salon, la louve avait changé de robe et son parfum qui jusqu'ici avait été très agréable, était à présent comme recouvert par une odeur de vanille. Alors que je scrutais son corps avec intérêt, je ne pouvais pas nier que ma sœur avait raison, cette fille avait des attributs particulièrement attirants lorsqu'elle se baladait sur ses deux jambes. Elle remarqua mon regard insistant sur elle et se mit à rougir furieusement. Sans me soucier de ceux qui se tenaient autour de nous, je lui fis signe de venir vers moi.

- Viens ici, jeune louve, je voudrais voir ton visage

Elle écarquilla les yeux, apparemment surprise par ma demande, mais s'avança, les joues toujours teintés par sa gêne, tendit que son regard était rivés sur le sol carrelé. Elle se planta devant moi, les mains le dos, visiblement incapable de soutenir mon regard.

- Approche-toi, la louve, commandais-je

Elle se baissa vers moi qui était toujours assis sur le divan et lorsque son visage fut à quelques centimètres du mien, je plaquais ma main sur son menton pour la conduire à mes lèvres. Elle avait bon goût, bien meilleurs que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ses frères puaient à ce point alors qu'elle avait une odeur agréable, même si à cet instant, sa fragrance était gâché par cette vulgaire odeur de vanille.

- Tu as bon goût, femme, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres

- Je... heu... bien, baragouina-t-elle en se reculant visiblement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer

Je levais un sourcil à sa réaction. Avais-je mal compris ma sœur ? Cette fille était-elle censé être ma compagne oui ou non ?

- Elle est juste gêné, m'expliqua Edward

Leah se mit à grogner dans sa direction et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur ma sœur avec qui il discutait

- Calme-toi, la louve. Il n'y a rien à être gêné, si tu veux être ma compagne, tu devrais t'habituer à me toucher, parce que je ne vois aucun intérêt à avoir une relation platonique

- Ce.. ce n'est pas ça... je...

- Ciel, femme ! Riais-je en secouant la tête. Es-tu toujours si intimidé ?

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, alors je reportais mon attention sur Edward dans l'espoir d'obtenir un réponse claire.

- En fait, non, répondit-il en souriant. Leah est plutôt agressive, mais je suis sur qu'elle va être parfaitement docile avec toi

- Tu vas la fermer, sangsue ! Grogna-t-elle

Je pivotais la tête dans sa direction, elle tremblait violemment et je me mis à mon tour à grogner. Si cette fille me voulait vraiment comme compagnon, elle allait devoir apprendre à se calmer et vite.

- Si tu as un problème avec les sangsues, tu devrais peut-être partir ? Siffla Rosalie

- Rosalie ! La réprimanda Carlisle. Ce n'est pas facile pour Leah, alors fait un effort, veux-tu ?

Celle-ci roula des yeux et détourna le regard tendit que Leah paraissait encore plus gêné.

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Carlisle, je n'ai pas voulu être impolis

- Ce n'est rien, Leah, ne t'inquiète pas

Esmée apparut soudainement sur le pas de la porte en souriant

- J'ai préparé vos chambres, nous informa-t-elle. Si vous êtes comme Azaya, vous devez dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très peu, mais oui, nous dormons. Merci bien Esmée, répondit Catherine en souriant. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aller en profiter dès maintenant, je n'ai pas dormit depuis plus d'une semaine

Catherine se leva après avoir salué tous le monde et suivit Esmée avec Noémie la suivant de près, puis je me levais à mon tour. En arrivant en bas des escaliers, je me tournais, surpris que la louve ne m'est pas suivit, pourtant, elle avait les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Tu viens ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil

Son visage s'illumina soudainement et elle bondit sur ses pieds pour me rejoindre.

Esmée montra leurs chambre à mes sœurs, puis à moi-même, avec un hochement de tête, je pénétrais dans la pièce avec Leah sur les talons.

- Ferme la porte, la louve, ordonnais-je en m'installant sur le lit

Elle s'exécuta, puis fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Mon dieu, serais-tu vierge ? M'enquis-je en souriant

Elle secoua doucement la tête et je me demandais brusquement quoi faire avec cette fille, je ne voulais pas la vexer, mais j'avais plus d'un siècle et je n'avais aucune envie de jouer à l'adolescent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te toucher si c'est ce qui te fait peur, tentais-je de la rassurer

- Non... ce n'est pas ça, murmura-t-elle en marchant lentement vers le lit. C'est... et bien, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avant... et je ne sais pas comment le gérer

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas très sur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. N'avait-elle jamais aimé personne ? Si elle n'était plus vierge, elle avait dû être avec quelqu'un, ne l'aimait-elle pas au moins un peu ?

- Tu n'as jamais été attaché à qui que ce soit ? Demandais-je curieux

- Si... Sam a été...

- Sam ! Grognais-je. Tu veux dire le loup stupide ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête et je poussais un soupire pour tenter de me calmer, je ne pouvais pas croire que cet imbécile de chien avait posé les mains sur ce qui m'appartenait !

- S'il te plaît, calme-toi, me supplia-t-elle en me caressant doucement le bras. Ce que j'ai ressentis pour lui est pathétique en comparaison de ce que je ressens pour toi

- Est-ce qu'il te touche encore ? Grommelais-je

- Quoi ? Non... bien sur que non, il m'a laissé pour Émilie, il y a plus d'un an maintenant

- J'espère, parce que je ne suis pas du genre à partager, la louve, encore moins à pardonner, la prévins-je

Enfin, elle étira un sourire. Ciel, cette fille souriait enfin et c'était en réponse à ma colère ? Était-elle bien ? Je remarquais que ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'ils voyageaient sur mon corps.

- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, femme ?

- Ho mon dieu, oui, soupira-t-elle rêveuse

Je me redressais pour tendre le bras et l'attraper afin de l'attirer sur moi et sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait elle me repoussa contre le lit et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue brûlante caressant la mienne était une sensation incroyable. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de moi, toute trace de timidité semblait avoir disparut, elle courut sa langue jusqu'à mon oreille et mordilla mon lobe.

- Je te veux... je veux que tu me prenne, susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave

Sans un mot, j'arrachais sa robe pour découvrir ses seins pointant vers moi. Je penchais la tête pour passer ma langue dessus, sa main vint se plaquer sur ma nuque pour me maintenir en place tendit qu'elle agitait furieusement ses hanches contre moi.

- J'espère que tu es prête, parce qu'après ça, tu n'appartiendras plus jamais à qui que ce soit, mais à moi, suis-je clair, la louve ?

- Je suis déjà à toi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant de m'embrasser à nouveau

Ce fut ma perte, je ne savais pas cela possible, mais je la voulais, maintenant et pour toujours. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi, je voulais la prendre pour compagne et de toute les femmes que j'avais connus, ce fut bien la seule à me faire ressentir ce besoin.

Pov Jacob

Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, il faisait nuit. Je tâtonnais le lit pour prendre Azaya dans mes bras, mais elle n'était plus là. Je me relevais en quatrième vitesse, paniqué à l'idée de la savoir partit. J'arrivais dans le salon pour le trouver vide et je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain habillé d'une serviette minuscule. Elle s'arrêta pour me regarder et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, visiblement surprise par la panique qu'elle pouvait clairement lire sur mon visage.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Grommelais-je en tentant de me détendre

- Et bien... parce que tu dormais ? Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste pris une douche, Jacob

Je me sentais brusquement très con. En secouant la tête, je me laissais tomber sur le divan, honteux d'avoir eu une réaction si excessive, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'elle reparte.

- Désolé, murmurais-je

Je l'entendis s'avancer dans ma direction, je levais la tête, émerveillé par son visage souriant. Elle grimpa sur moi et me prit dans ses bras pour m'étreindre

- Avais-tu peur que je sois partis ? Me demanda-t-elle la tête posé sur mon épaule

- J'ai... j'ai paniqué, avouais-je à demi mot

Je fermais les yeux en essayant de contenir mon loup, plus qu'excité de l'avoir pratiquement nu sur moi. Sentir son odeur était presque une torture, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur ou faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la faire fuir. Mais lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre mon érection, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner.

- Est-ce que tu me veux, Jacob ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, murmurais-je en prenant plusieurs inspirations dans l'espoir de me calmer. Mon dieu, si tu reste comme ça, je ne vais pas parvenir à me contrôler...

Je l'entendis rire avant qu'elle ne se penche d'avantage sur moi.

- Qui a dit que tu devais te contrôler ?

Je restais totalement immobile quelques secondes, pas très sur d'avoir bien entendu et si c'était mon imagination ? Et si mon loup essayait de me jouer un tour ? Je fus coupé dans ma réflexion lorsque je sentis ses mains prendre doucement mon visage et ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche pour masser la mienne à une lenteur affligeante et je sentais mon loup gratter l'intérieur de mon crane, me suppliant de le laisser sortir. Avant que je n'enregistre le mouvement, elle se détacha de mes lèvres et glissa de mes jambes pour s'agenouiller devant moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, près à la redresser, je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas laisser mon imprégner se mettre à genoux de la sorte, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de la tirer à nouveau sur moi, elle fit glisser mon short pour en sortir mon érection

- Ho, mon dieu ! Grognais-je émerveillé par la sensation de sa main sur mon arbre. Chérie, tu vas me rendre fou...

Je l'entendis rire et je rouvris les yeux à la seconde ou je sentis sa langue passer lentement sur ma longueur. J'étais partagé entre mon besoin de me laisser faire et la petite voix dans ma tête me répétant que c'était à moi de faire plaisir à mon imprégné, à moi de la rendre heureuse, pas le contraire. J'allais la supplier d'arrêter et de me laisser m'occuper d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle m'avala complètement, j'eus le souffla coupé et je me sentais devenir fou de désir.

- Azaya... n'arrête pas, chérie, s'il te plaît... mon dieu...

Ma main vint agripper sa crinière alors que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapide et je savais qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour arriver à mon apogée. Jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel plaisir, mais en sentant mes couilles se serrer, je savais qu'il me fallait arrêter ça.

- Chérie... il... ho doux seigneur ! Arrête... je vais... venir... il faut...que... arrête, la suppliais-je

Mais au lieu de reculer comme je l'espérais, elle plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches m'attirant d'avantage en elle. Désespéré, je tentais de la repousser mais elle grogna et les vibrassions virent à bout de ma résistance, la tête de la queue cogna au fond de sa gorge tendit que j'explosais en elle.

- Putain ! Grognais-je. Merde, merde, merde... ho chérie... c'est tellement bon...

Je me perdais en fermant les yeux, oubliant totalement la gêne que je ressentais à l'idée d'éjaculer dans la bouche de celle que je respectais tant. Après quelques secondes, elle me relâcha et je rouvrais les yeux pour la voir se lécher les lèvres visiblement satisfaite et je jure être redevenu dur aussitôt.

- Doux jésus ! Sifflais-je en scrutant ses lèvres avec intérêt

- Tu es... délicieux, ronronna-t-elle les yeux totalement noirs de désir

J'agrippais ses bras pour la tirer sur moi et accrocha ses jambes sur mes hanches. Je me levais après m'être rapidement débarrasser de mon short qui glissa sur le sol, je l'emmenais jusqu'à ma chambre, bien décidé à prendre ce qui était à moi. En la posant sur le lit, je tirais sur sa serviette découvrant son corps parfait. Je fermais furtivement les yeux et en les rouvrant, je savais que mon loup était en charge et cette fois, je ne fis rien pour le retenir. Avec un grognement possessif, ma bouche voyagea sur son corps, j'adorais ses seins quelques minutes, mais l'odeur de son excitation m'attira rapidement et je me pressais de descendre pour la dévorer. Je glissais mes mains entre ses fesses et le matelas et l'attira contre mon visage.

- Oui ! S'écria-t-elle en se tortillant contre ma bouche. Oui... comme ça... Jake, ta langue est si chaude !

Encouragé par ses gémissements, je léchais, aspirais et mordillais en rythme, heureux de constater que mon loup paraissait savoir exactement quoi faire pour contenter notre compagne. Très vite, ses jambes se mirent à trembler frénétiquement, à tel point que je dû les maintenir en place.

- Tu vas me faire... je vais... jouir...

J'enfonçais deux doigts dans son petit trou serré et elle vint presque aussitôt en hurlant si fort que je fus sur que tous mes frères l'avait entendu. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, je rampais sur elle pour l'embrasser tout en m'enfonçant dans son humidité avec force.

- Si... serré... si humide... ho, mon dieu, je suis si bien en toi, grognais-je contre son oreille

- Prends-moi fort, Jake, ronronna-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'attirer d'avantage

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le demander deux fois, j'enchevêtrais mes deux mains dans ses cheveux et collais mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en m'activant avec autant de force que possible en elle. Une partie de moi aurait voulu être doux, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, d'ailleurs, ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mon loup avait besoin d'être contenté et il hurlait dans l'euphorie du moment, heureux de se sentir enfin entier. Son bassin se déplaçait en rythme avec moi alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau, créant une douleur étrangement agréable.

- Mords-moi ! Ordonnais-je en grognant

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement en clignant des yeux. Je glissais l'un de mes bras sur son dos tendit que l'autre glissa sous sa nuque, attirant sa bouche contre mon cou.

- Mords-moi, répétais-je à la limite du désespoir, mords-moi fort !

La seconde d'après, ses dents étaient dans mon cou, je la sentis pomper quelques gorgés de mon sang et mes yeux roulèrent sous mes paupières dans l'extase du mélange de mon intrusion en elle et de ses dents enfoncés en moi.

- Tu vas me faire venir... viens avec moi.. jouis pour moi, bébé ! Sifflais-je totalement perdu dans le moment

J'allais déplacer ma main pour atteindre son paquet de nerfs, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y parvenir que je la sentis se serrer autour de moi avant que son corps ne soit secoué de spasmes. Me mordre l'avait visiblement autant excité que moi.

- Jake ! Hurla-t-elle en tirant violemment sur mes cheveux

Sa jouissance suffit à m'emmener alors que je continuais à battre furieusement en elle

- Je t'aime ! Grognais-je. Je t'aime tellement...

Après quelques secondes, alors que je commençais à sortir de ma transe, je pris conscience que mes dents étaient plantées dans son cou. Je reculais, horrifié à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal, mais en croisant son sourire, je me détendais aussitôt et me laissais tomber sur elle. Au bout d'un long moment, je me redressais pour la regarder, elle avait les yeux clos et ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux. Elle paraissait tellement paisible. Mais lorsque mes yeux atterrirent sur son cou ensanglanté, je crus m'étouffer avec ma salive.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je décontenancé

Elle rouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi dont ?

- Ton cou...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis se mit à rire en secouant la tête

- Je t'en pris, Jacob, je ne suis pas désolé, tu ne devrais pas l'être

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement, rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas et je reposais la tête sur sa poitrine en portant sa main à ma bouche pour y déposer une multitude de baisers.

Je remontais ensuite jusqu'à son visage que je mirais un long moment sans un mot, baladant mon regard sur chaque centimètres carrés de celui-ci, caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, je vis ses yeux se refermer de nouveau, alors qu'elle paraissait profiter de la caresse.

- Je t'aime, Azaya, murmurais-je amoureusement

- Je...

Je ne la laissais pas terminer, mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, réclamant un baiser possessif. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, même si j'en avais très envi, une partie de moi avait l'impression que je n'avais pas le droit de l'entendre, pas après tout ce que je lui avais fait. Mon obsession stupide pour Bella lui avait fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Elle avait raison, je n'avais pas été meilleurs que cette chienne incapable de faire son choix entre le bloc de glace et moi. Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi j'avais réagis de la sorte, à présent que je me laissais totalement aller avec cette imprégnation, je me sentais heureux comme jamais. Complet, accomplis, comme si j'avais enfin atteint une partie de ce pourquoi j'étais né. Ne me restais plus qu'à la rendre heureuse et à m'assurer de sa sécurité pour parvenir à atteindre le but de mon existence. Elle était mon tout et je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qui m'avait empêché de m'en rendre compte plus rapidement. Comment un fille aussi banale que Bella avait été capable de me détourner de la perfection dans mes bras ? C'était tout simplement incompréhensible.

Elle me repoussa doucement et m'adressa un regard interrogateur

- Je suis désolé

- Encore ? Ricana-t-elle. Et cette fois, c'est pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, soupirais-je. Je ne comprends pas... je n'arrive pas à trouver une explication plausible à mon comportement

- Jacob, nous en avons parlé, pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose maintenant ? Je t'ai pardonné...

- Mais pas moi, grommelais-je. Ce n'est pas normal... je n'aurais jamais dû être capable de faire ça

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, mon portable se mit à sonner et je pestais en me demandant qui pouvait se permettre de m'emmerder à six heure du matin tout en espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé.

- Oui ?

- Salut !

Je grinçais des dents en reconnaissant la voix de la petite voyante et je dû faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas briser le téléphone dans ma main.

- J'espère que quelqu'un est mort, lâchais-je alors que les tremblements secouaient tout mon corps

- Bien sur que non, rigola-t-elle. On est à Port Angeles avec Catherine et Edward, on est aller chercher de quoi faire un petit déjeuner et comme on sait qu'Azaya mange, je me demandais si elle voulait venir prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa sœur. Catherine adore les croissants et...

- Tu appelle à six heure du matin pour ça ? Sifflais-je hors de moi

- Alice, je t'avais dit de les laisser tranquille ! Grogna Edward visiblement aussi mécontent que moi

Azaya qui s'était mise à rire me fit signe de lui passer le téléphone pour parler à Alice

- Salut, Alice

- Hé ! Désolé si je dérange... je ne pensais pas à mal, mais comme ta sœur à faim, je me suis dis que peut-être que toi aussi ?

Elle secoua la tête et posa doucement la main sur ma joue pour tenter de calmer mon irritation.

- J'adore les croissants, Alice, répondit-elle en souriant. Prends-en pas mal, je suis sur que Jacob à très faim lui aussi

- Bien sur, une dizaine pour lui, c'est bon ?

Azaya posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et ma colère disparut instantanément

- C'est bon pour toi ? Me demanda-t-elle

Je hochais la tête à contre cœur. J'avais très faim, c'était indéniable, mais je voulais aussi être seul avec ma compagne. Cependant, j'avais bien conscience qu'elle avait du temps à rattraper avec sa famille et même si j'en avais vraiment envi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être égoïste, je l'avais suffisamment été jusqu'ici.

- C'est parfait, Alice, nous serons là d'ici une heure

- Super ! A tout à l'heure

Elle raccrocha et après avoir balancé le téléphone au pied du lit, elle prit mon visage en coupe.

- Je t'aime, Jacob, roucoula-t-elle en frottant doucement sa joue contre la mienne

J'avais la sensation de flotter, quelques mots et le bonheur était total.

- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais... s'il te plaît, dis-le encore, suppliais-je

- Je t'aime, Jacob

Je la pris dans mes bras pour l'étreindre, les yeux clos, je profitais des frissons de contentement que provoquaient ces quelques mots.

- Moi aussi, Azaya. Tellement...

Nous restions ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rappelle que... malheureusement, nous étions attendu. Donc, après une douche rapide avec elle, nous nous pressions de nous mettre en route pour la maison des Cullen, moi inquiet à l'idée de m'énerver contre la voyante pour avoir osé nous déranger et Azaya, inquiète de sauter sur Bella à la moindre remarque.


	26. Chapter 26

FAMILLE

Pov Azaya

Je riais en regardant l'air renfrogné sur le visage de Jacob alors que nous étions devant la maison des Cullen, avant même que je n'eus le temps de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur ma sœur.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu ! S'écria-t-elle en m'étreignant. Viens

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna jusqu'à l'immense cuisine des Cullen, je souriais largement en scrutant la table dressé et du coin de l'œil, je voyais déjà Jacob bavant à la vue.

- Ton regard veut dire que tu me pardonne, Jacob ? Demanda Catherine en souriant à mon homme

- Je ne sais pas, la taquina-t-il. Ça dépend la quantité qu'on me laisse avaler

Edward vint nous rejoindre, ainsi qu'Alice, Esmée, Noémie, Nawel et malheureusement... Bella.

- On aurait dû aller voir si Leah voulait venir, murmura Jacob en se penchant sur mon oreille

- En fait... elle est sous la douche en ce moment, ricana mon frère d'un air rêveur

- Aurais-tu pris goût à sa forme humaine, mon frère ? Raillais-je

Il poussa un grognement ludique en s'installant près de moi, tendit que Jacob prit place de l'autre côté. Edward resta accoudé au plan de travail, mais son regard ne quittait pas Catherine.

_Serais-tu sous le charme de ma sœur, Edward ?_ Le taquinais-je

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je jure que s'il avait pu rougir, il ressemblerait certainement à une tomate en ce moment. En essayant d'être discret malgré mon regard insistant, il hocha la tête.

_Bon. Parce que d'après sa façon de te regarder, il en ait de même pour elle_

Il parut surprit par ma facilité à accepter son attirance pour elle, mais à mon sens, Catherine était adulte depuis un bon moment, elle était parfaitement capable de faire ses choix, je ne voyais aucune raison pour moi de m'en mêler, je me contentais donc de hausser les épaules en souriant à son expression.

Tous le monde discutait joyeusement les uns avec les autres, la scène m'émerveilla, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce type d'ambiance familiale dans une maison pleine de vampires, c'était particulièrement agréable.

- Je vais devoir aller parler à Sam en rentrant, je crois que la cohabitation avec lui à la réserve va devenir compliqué, d'autant que certains membres de la meute partage ses opinions.

- Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de prendre ta place d'alpha ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil

- Parce que je ne veux pas prendre la meute de Sam, si certains veulent me rejoindre, je veux qu'ils le fassent de leur plaint gré, certainement pas parce que je les aurais obligé à le faire

- Je comprends, murmurais-je. On peut aller vivre dans la maison de ma grand-mère si tu veux ? Ou on peut acheter une maison...

Il avala un croisant en deux bouchées et me souris avec une quantité impressionnante de miettes autour de visage. En riant, j'essuyais les dégâts.

- Vous pourriez venir vivre ici, proposa Esmée alors qu'elle déposait d'autres viennoiseries sur la table

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella recracher son café sur le visage d'Alice, visiblement surprise et choqué d'entendre Esmée nous proposer cela.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle en reportant son regard haineux sur Esmée

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils à l'expression de Bella et secoua la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers nous.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, intervint Edward. Surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, il serait plus intelligent de rester à proximité les uns des autres

Je regardais Jacob, sachant que de nous deux, il était le seul qui pourrait avoir un problème avec cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Me demanda-t-il

- J'en pense que j'aime bien l'ambiance, qu'Edward à raison, avec père dans le coin, on ferait mieux de se méfier et que je serais ravi de rester ici avec le reste de la famille, mais je ne veux pas que tu te force à quoi que ce soit, Jacob, je sais qu'il ne sera pas forcement facile pour toi de rester au milieu d'une famille de vampires

- Si Leah peut le faire, je suis sur de pouvoir m'en arranger

- Si Leah peut faire quoi ? Demanda celle-ci en pénétrant dans la cuisine pour s'installer près de mon frère

- Vivre ici

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que possible, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la plupart d'entre nous.

- Je... je ne vis pas ici, murmura-t-elle

- Merde, Leah ! Tu rougis vraiment ? Se moqua Jacob

Elle grogna à son attention, mais ne dis rien

- Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue, Leah, lui assura Esmée. Notre maison est immense, il y a bien assez de place pour tous le monde et puis moi aussi, j'aime bien l'ambiance

Elle cligna de l'œil vers moi en souriant largement, je ne connaissais pas vraiment cette femme, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire pour se rendre compte qu'elle était ravi d'avoir autant de monde chez elle.

- Ok, alors on va rester ici, acquiesça Jacob

Bella se leva brusquement de la table en pestant dans sa barbe, piétinant vers le salon comme une petite fille de cinq ans vexé de ne pas avoir eu son jouet. Alice s'excusa et se leva pour la suivre.

- Ça risque d'être plus difficile que prévu, marmonna Jacob

- Elle va s'y faire, lui assura Edward qui s'installa sur la chaise qu'avait laissé sa sœur. Elle n'aime pas le fait de ne plus être le centre d'attention, mais ça lui passera

Durant une heure, nous restions autour de la table à discuter et rire, j'en profitais pour parler avec Noémie, jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire et je fus ravi d'apprendre à la connaître, elle était douce, timide, mais aussi amusante et charmante.

Après le petit déjeuné, tous le monde se sépara. Catherine et Noémie accompagnèrent Edward, Emmet et Jasper à la chasse, tendit que Leah et Jacob décidèrent d'aller à la réserve pour parler avec Sam. Je partais quand à moi faire une promenade avec Nawel qui se fit un plaisir de me parler de sa nuit avec Leah pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Père ne va pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Murmurais-je tristement

Il soupira avant de s'arrêter pour me prendre dans ses bras

- Nous n'allons pas le laisser nous gâcher la vie de nouveau, Azaya, me promit-il. Pas maintenant que nous somme enfin heureux

- C'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, Nawel. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il s'approche de la meute, je n'aime pas non plus qu'il puisse être un danger pour les Cullen. Tout cela est de ma faute et...

- Ne fini pas cette phrase, ma sœur ! Grogna-t-il sévèrement. Je te connais et il n'est pas question que tu l'affronte seul, encore moins que tu te rende. Leah m'a parlé de l'état de Jacob durant ton absence, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, il pourrait mourir si tu le laisse de nouveau

Je hochais la tête, Nawel avait raison, Jacob ne supporterait certainement pas une nouvelle séparation.

- J'ai peur, tu sais de quoi il est capable, grommelais-je en me détachant de lui

- Je sais, Azaya, mais nous sommes tout aussi capable que lui, nous sommes nombreux, nous possédons certains pouvoirs non négligeables, je suis sur que nous pouvons le combattre. Pour l'heure, arrêtons de penser à lui et allons attendre Jacob et Leah

- Tu as hâte de la voir ?

- J'ai hâte de la voir... nu, de préférence

- Pervers ! Riais-je

- Crois-moi, elle l'est tout autant que moi, si tu savais ce que...

- Stop ! Grognais-je. Je ne veux pas entendre ça

Je me mis à courir vers la maison, poursuivis par mon frère qui continuait à me raconter des choses que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre, la sauvagerie de Leah, sa position préféré...

- Tais-toi ! Sifflais-je avant d'entrer dans le salon

Esmée était sur l'un des divans, occupé à lire un magasine, elle releva la tête vers moi, souriant à mon expression.

- Attends ! Rigola Nawel, je ne t'ai pas dit comment...

Il s'arrêta net en remarquant Esmée dans la pièce

- Ho !

Le rire d'Esmée redoubla d'intensité, j'étais sur qu'elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit et je me demandais si elle se moquait de moi ou du visage horrifié de mon frère prenant conscience de sa bêtise.

- Et bien, maintenant je sais comment te faire taire

Nawel leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa devant la télévision après s'être excusé auprès d'Esmée, j'allais en faire autant lorsque j'entendis la voix de Paul m'appeler de l'extérieur.

- Azaya ! Hurla-t-il

Je me pressais de sortir pour retrouver mon ami et Leah portant le corps de Jacob, ensanglanté. Je courrais jusqu'à eux, stupéfaite de découvrir l'étendu de ses blessures

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Soufflais-je décontenancé

- Nous avons été attaqué par trois vampires sur le chemin du retour, expliqua Leah. Il... il m'a sauvé

- Ramenez-le à l'intérieur, je vais l'aider, dis-je rapidement

Nous courrions tous vers la maison, mais Nawel m'arrêta brusquement en agrippant mon bras

- Tu sais bien qu'il est grièvement blessé, Azaya. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce type de blessures et en sortir indemne

- Je l'ai déjà fait ! Grognais-je en me dégageant violemment

Je me remis à courir et pénétra dans la maison pour trouver Jacob allongé sur le divan, les blessures étaient graves, bien plus que celles qu'il avait eut après la bataille contre les nouveaux nés, mais il n'était pas question que je le laisse mourir, jamais.

- Appelez ceux qui sont parti à la chasse, dis-je rapidement, ils sont peut-être en danger

Je m'agenouillais près de lui pour lui prendre les mains, dans la mesure ou il était inconscient, je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour m'aider. En fermant les yeux, je me concentrais autant que possible sur lui, je sentais mon pouvoir caresser chacune de ses blessures, forçant la cicatrisation, forçant le sang à arrêter de s'écouler. À mesure que ses forces lui revenaient, les miennes m'abandonnaient, mais je ne lâchais pas prise, pas avant qu'il se soit enfin réveillé. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais enfin, il rouvrit les yeux et enfin, je pus laisser l'obscurité m'emmener.


	27. Chapter 27

ATTAQUE

Pov Jacob

En me réveillant, je me surpris à hurler à la mort, mes blessures étaient apparemment plus importantes que je l'espérais, j'étais toutefois heureux de ne pas être mort. Sauver Leah devenait une habitude ennuyeuse.

- Tu te sens comment ? Entendis-je près de moi

Je tournais la tête pour voir Edward regardant par la fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos

- Comme si je venais de me prendre un trente trois tonnes, ricanais-je nerveusement

Je pris brusquement conscience qu'Azaya n'était pas là, mais avant même que je ne puisse poser la question, Edward se retourna vers moi avec une expression un peu trop grave à mon goût.

- Elle... elle est dans une sorte de coma... nous...

- Quoi ? Hurlais-je à la limite de l'hystérie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle a été attaqué aussi ?

Le lecteur d'esprit secoua tristement la tête et s'approcha du lit alors que je tentais d'en sortir. Sa main se plaqua brusquement sur mon épaule et il me repoussa.

- Je lui ai promis de prendre soin de toi et tu as besoin de repos, se justifia-t-il alors que je grognais rageusement. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, elle n'a pas été attaqué, mais tes blessures étaient très graves et elle était déjà affaiblit, alors lorsqu'elle ta soignée, elle...

- Attends, le coupais-je en m'immobilisant. C'est de ma faute ?

En soupirant, le vampire s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit et releva la tête pour me regarder

- Elle m'a dit de ne pas te laisser prendre ça sur toi. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu étais blessé, elle t'as soignée, mais elle a épuisé ses forces. Nawel dit qu'elle va avoir besoin de se reposer et de se nourrir, il pense aussi que le sang humain l'aiderait d'avantage...

- Aide-moi à me lever, grognais-je en colère contre moi-même

Il cligna des yeux, venant certainement de lire ce que j'avais en tête, si elle avait besoin de sang humain, j'étais assurément le meilleurs candidat pour lui en fournir, d'ailleurs je ne voulais pas qu'elle boive qui que ce soit d'autre

- Tu es encore faible, marmonna Edward visiblement hésitant

- Je guéris et elle a besoin de moi. S'il te plaît ! Crachai-je en serrant les dents

A contre cœur, il hocha légèrement la tête et m'aida à me lever pour me mener jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Je dû retenir mes larmes en la voyant allongé dans ce lit, plus blême que d'habitude, tout ça à cause de moi.

Je me précipitais de son côté, éludant totalement la présence de son frère et ses deux sœurs dans la pièce. Baissant la tête, je posais doucement mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Chérie, c'est moi. Il faut que tu te réveilles... j'ai besoin de toi, Azaya, tu dois te réveiller, suppliais-je en sanglotant

En poussant un soupire, j'entaillais rapidement mon cou que j'amenais jusqu'à ses lèvres dans l'espoir de provoquer son réveille, mais rien.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demandais-je à personne en particulier

- Deux jours, répondit l'une de ses sœurs

Sans rajouter un mot, je m'installais près d'elle et la prit dans mes bras, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle se réveille enfin. J'entendis les autres sortir de la pièce, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention, elle était tout, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Au bout d'un moment, je dû finir par m'endormir pour être réveillé par la voix de Bella, se disputant apparemment avec Edward et se que j'entendis attisa ma colère comme jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible.

- Elle n'a aucune importance, tout ce qu'elle a apporté, c'est des problèmes, ils doivent partir d'ici ! Siffla-t-elle hargneuse

- Bella, tais-toi ! Grogna Edward. Ils sont des amis et nous en devons plus d'une aux loups, par ailleurs tu es la seule que leur présence dérange, si tu n'es pas contente tu peux toujours retourner chez ton père...

Un bruit de verre en suivit avant que la voix de Bella traverse à nouveau les murs

- Cette chienne est une perde de temps ! Elle et sa famille sont dangereux, pour tous. Ta famille, moi et même la meute...

S'en fut trop. Fou de rage, je repoussais le corps de ma compagne sur le lit pour courir dans la pièce dans laquelle était cette salope stupide. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Leah avait déjà Bella accroché au mur.

- J'en ai marre de toi, soupira Leah d'un ton las. Peut-être devrions-nous te briser le cou et en finir de suite... mieux, ricana-t-elle sombrement. Pourquoi ne pas laisser mon âme sœur se nourrir ? Je suis sur qu'il a très soif...

Bella était totalement terrifié, d'autant qu'aucun dans la pièce ne daigna se lever pour l'aider. Son regard passa d'Edward à Alice pour finalement retomber sur moi.

- Jacob, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant

Je levai un sourcil absolument dégoutté, me demandant dans quelle genre de dimension j'avais pu me perdre pour la trouver jadis attrayante. J'entendis le rire d'Edward qui marmonna un « moi aussi » puis je m'approcha lentement en étirant un sourire lorsque je pris conscience qu'elle était sur que je voulais l'aider et la libérer de l'emprise de Leah

- Je ne peux plus te supporter ! Sifflais-je en serrant les poings pour tenter de contrôler ma colère. Lorsque j'ai commencé à nourrir des sentiments pour toi, tu étais douce, gentille, timide. Mais maintenant tu n'es qu'une sale peste, peut-être que l'a toujours été, je ne veux même pas le savoir, ce que je veux en revanche, c'est que tu dégages aussi loin que possible de moi et ma compagne avant que je finisse par perdre patience... Leah, je pense qu'une gifle pourrait lui remettre les idées en place, dis-je avec désinvolture

Celle-ci étira un large sourire. Sachant que Leah avait toujours détesté Bella de toutes ses tripes, la demande que je venais de lui faire ne pouvait que l'enchanter. Je fus surpris de constater qu'aucun des Cullen ne tenta de la retenir et j'en fus heureux.

La main de Leah s'abattit sur son visage, bien qu'elle fit tout pour retenir sa force, je pouvais dire que ce fut loin d'être agréable pour Bella qui couina comme une écolière. Je ne pu retenir mon sourire mais rapidement un murmure dévia mon attention.

- Jake...

En un battement de cœur et malgré la douleur, je me mis à courir dans la chambre d'Azaya. Dès qu'elle me vit, son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire et elle poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- Tu vas bien, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Je la pris dans mes bras, serrant autant que possible sans lui faire de mal. Malgré mes efforts, quelques larmes m'échappèrent, je me sentais si soulagé, un poids énorme paraissait avoir quitté mes épaules.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répétais-je tel un mantra

- Je t'aime, marmonna-t-elle d'une faible voix

Je me dégageai doucement pour mirer son visage et pris conscience qu'elle avait les yeux à peine ouverts.

- Tu as besoin de te nourrir, murmurais-je en glissant ma main sur sa nuque

- Jake, non chéri... il ne faut pas que je m'y habitue... il peut y avoir une certaine dépendance à ça, soupira-t-elle en fermant furtivement les yeux

J'étirai un large sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de pousser sa bouche à mon cou

- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le but, roucoulais-je. Bois, crois-moi, c'est aussi plaisant de ton côté que du mien...

Il ne lui en fallut pas d'avantage pour que je sente ses dents se fondre dans mon cou et elle but lentement, ses gémissements accompagnant les miens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entendis-je grommeler derrière nous

Azaya se détacha de moi aussitôt pour voir Leah à la porte de la chambre, une expression d'horreur marquant ses traits.

- Sors ! Grognais-je de ma voix d'alpha

Leah parut surprise par ma hargne, elle ne comprenait pas que je puisse laisser quelqu'un sucer mon sang, peu importe que cette personne soit ma compagne. Je souriais en la regardant sortir, peut-être qu'elle allait bientôt comprendre ce qu'était de se donner à sa moitié, d'autant que Nawel ne semblait pas prêt à boire du sang animal.

Je me baissai de nouveau sans un mot pour continuer à nourrir ma compagne, après quelques minutes, elle se dégagea et me tira sur le lit avec elle.

- Je me sens bien mieux, merci

- Non, merci à toi... c'est de ma faute si tu...

Elle poussa un grognement menaçant et prit mon visage en coupe

- Ne pense pas ça. Jamais ! J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait et je ne regrette pas une seconde

Je déposais un baiser sur son front en souriant et rouvris la bouche pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimai, mais l'interruption soudaine du lutin me coupa net dans mon élan.

- Ton père a bien les cheveux noirs mi-longs ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour en scrutant Azaya avec intérêt

Ma compagne cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de hocher la tête

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Alice ? S'enquit-elle prudemment

Alice s'avança dans la pièce en secouant la tête, elle poussa un long soupire avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

- Il a fait un marché avec les Volturi. Leurs aide en échange de l'alpha et la seule femelle de la meute... pour les autres, c'est la mort

Je restai totalement immobile, ingérant difficilement les paroles de la voyante. Ce fut les tremblements du corps d'Azaya qui me sortit de ma léthargie passagère. Je fus surpris de voir une expression haineuse étalé sur ses magnifiques traits, elle était en colère et pas qu'un peu.

- Je vais le tuer, putain ! Siffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer

Encore une fois, je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une autre personne pénétra dans la pièce

- Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré à fait ? Hurla Nawel qui portait la même expression que sa sœur

Alice se tourna vers lui et sursauta légèrement à l'expression meurtrière de celui-ci

- Votre père veut Azaya, les Volturi veulent Leah et Jacob. Pour notre famille et le reste de la meute, c'est la mort. Aro veut utiliser le fait que nous soyons... amis avec les loups pour nous détruire, votre père veut récupérer Azaya. Il ne sait pas que toi et tes sœurs sont ici

- L'enfer, s'il s'approche de la louve ou de ma sœur, je vais le déchirer!

Brusquement les objets dans la pièces commencèrent à voler autour de nous, puis très vite, le sol et les murs se mirent à trembler. Dès qu'elle en prit conscience, Azaya écarquilla les yeux avant de sauter du lit pour se planter devant son frère qui semblait perdu dans une sorte de transe. Elle prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et se concentra sur son regard noir de colère.

- Nawel, calme-toi mon frère. Il ne va pas s'approcher de Leah ou de Jacob. Nous allons protéger les nôtres, la meute et les Cullen

- Et toi ! Et toi ! Gonda-t-il alors que son corps se secouait de plus en plus. Il veut te récupérer et... dieu, une occasion... tu sais ce qu'ils vont te faire, Azaya... surtout... dieu, les Volturi ont plus de moyen que père, toutes les expériences qu'il aurait voulu faire toutes ces années...

Nawel se perdait, visiblement incapable de calmer sa colère, ses yeux ressemblaient à des gouffres sans fonds et il respirait de manière éradique. Azaya secoua la tête et dégagea rapidement l'une de ses mains.

- Pardonne-moi mon frère, murmura-t-elle avant de collé le plat de sa main contre le front de Nawel qui s'écroula comme une masse. Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire la maison...

Je fus près d'elle en un instant, attrapant le corps de son frère pour le poser doucement sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hurla Leah les yeux rivés sur son imprégné

Celle-ci se précipita sur le côté du lit, attendant la réponse à sa question

- Il aurait pu tout détruire si je ne l'avais pas stoppé. Nawel contrôle plutôt bien sa colère en général, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de sa famille ou de sa compagne... il aurai pu faire exploser la maison. Il va se réveiller bientôt, pas d'inquiétude

Après avoir rassuré Leah, Azaya se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un faible sourire et tendit la main. Je me précipitais pour m'en emparer et elle m'entraîna avec elle en dehors de la maison. Durant plusieurs minutes, nous gardions tous deux le silence, marchant tranquillement dans les bois, essayant tant bien que mal de digérer les dernières informations.

- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle brusquement en se tournant pour me faire face. Prends-moi, Jake...

Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça dans pareil moment, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Sans un mot, je la soulevais dans mes bras et continua à marcher à travers les arbres tout en dévorant sa bouche.


	28. Chapter 28

L'ALPHA DE SANG

Pov Azaya

J'avais passé les derniers jours à m'inquiéter de ce qui allait se passer, d'autant qu'Alice ou même ma sœur avaient un mal fou à voir l'avenir, visiblement les loups bloquaient leurs visions et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Catherine avait eu du mal à me trouver, même si elle pouvait me voir, cela n'avait visiblement jamais été clair.

Les suppositions allaient donc bon train. Sachant les pouvoirs dont disposaient les Volturi, nous ne savions pas vraiment à quoi nous attendre, mais nous savions qu'imaginer le pire était probablement la meilleurs façon de nous préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Carlisle avait fait appel à quelques-uns de ses amis, non pas pour se battre à nos côtés, mais pour témoigner de la rencontre avec les Italiens. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette démarche, mais il semblait que cela soit commun chez les vampires.

Jacob ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, ce dont j'étais loin de me plaindre, il en était d'ailleurs de même pour Leah et mon frère. Jasper, quand à lui s'était mit en tête d'entraîner les loups comme il l'avait fait avant la bataille contre les nouveaux nés.

La bonne surprise de ces derniers jours fut les deux loups qui rejoignirent la meute de mon compagnon, dont Paul qui je devais bien me l'avouer, m'avait vraiment manqué. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais je lui portais toujours beaucoup d'affection et j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il prenne la décision de quitter la meute de Sam pour nous rejoindre et ce, malgré ses ressentiments envers Jacob. Cependant, ceux-ci avaient rapidement disparut lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ma deuxième sœur, si Catherine avait visiblement trouvé son bonheur avec Edward dont elle ne semblait plus pouvoir se séparer, Noémie, quand à elle avait littéralement fondu pour Paul dès le premier regard.

Tout me paraissait logique à présent, Paul et moi n'avions jamais été destiné à être, cependant quelque chose que nous ne soupçonnions pas aller finir par arriver, quelque chose qui nous lierait.

Son imprégnation sur ma sœur.

Donc aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le destin avait prévu ma rencontre avec Jacob et tout ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été nécessaire. Même si j'étais loin de vivre sur des certitudes, je croyais fermement au destin. Rien de tout ce qui était arrivé n'était dû au hasard, que ce soit mon imprégnation sur Jacob, sa difficulté à laisser partir Bella qui avait fini par causer mon départ, ainsi que ma malheureuse rencontre avec mon père, qui elle avait provoqué l'arrivé de mon frère et de mes deux sœurs.

Tout cela pour en arriver à comprendre que j'avais enfin un chez moi, j'avais enfin une famille... même si je risquai de payer très cher pour ce que la vie venait de m'offrir, j'étais prête à me battre pour le préserver. J'adorai Jacob plus que la vie, tout comme Nahuel. Et même si je ne connaissais pas mes sœurs et les Cullen depuis très longtemps, j'étais déjà très attaché à eux aussi.

Le fumet délicieux de mon compagnon arriva à mes narines et je levai la tête pour le voir marcher vers moi dans sa forme de loup. Depuis qu'il était devenu l'alpha de sa propre meute, il paraissait avoir doublé de volume, son pelage semblait également beaucoup moins terne depuis que j'étais de retour.

J'étirai un sourire lorsqu'il se mit à trotter vers moi et me baissais pour lui caresser doucement le museau. Un gémissement se fit entendre et il se laissa tomber au sol pour rouler sur le dos, réclamant clairement plus de caresses. En riant, j'entreprenais de lui frotter le ventre tout en prenant conscience que nous n'avions jamais partagé un moment tous les deux sous nos formes respectives. Je me redressais donc pour faire glisser ma robe et le vis rouler de nouveau pour sauter sur ses pattes. Il commença à haleter avec la langue pendante sur le côté et la queue secouant énergiquement de droite à gauche. Avant qu'il ne reprenne forme humaine, je me transformai, attristé de savoir qu'il nous était impossible de communiquer sous cette forme.

_Tu es magnifique_, l'entendis-je soupirer à travers mon esprit

_Quoi _? M'étranglais-je, pas très sur de ne pas avoir imaginé sa voix. _Jacob... tu m'entends_ ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui parut surprit, il se laissa tomber sur son arrière train et pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Oui_

_Comment_ ?

Il fourra sa truffe contre mon cou et passa lentement sa langue avant de répondre

_Aucune idée, mais j'adore ça_

_Je trouve ça plutôt logique_, nous interrompit soudainement Leah qui s'approchait à travers les arbres. _Jacob a accepté sa place d'alpha et l'imprégnation. Même si tu n'es pas un loup, Azaya, tu fais quand même parti de la meute en tant que sa compagne_

_Effectivement, vu sous cet angle_, acquiesçais-je

_Ça veut dire que tu peux donner des ordres alpha tout comme moi _? Se demanda Jacob

Je tournai la tête vers Leah et souleva mes babines dans un sourire qui vu de l'extérieur devait certainement paraître effrayant.

_Non _! Grogna-t-elle

_Si_, rétorquai-je en avançant vers elle

Elle se mit à reculer lentement sans me quitter des yeux et je savais qu'elle était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant

_C'est juste pour essayer, Leah_, tentais-je de la rassurer

Elle grogna de nouveau un non avant de se retourner brusquement pour se mettre à courir vers la maison.

_Leah, stop_ ! Ordonnais-je

Elle s'arrêta si brutalement dans son élan qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le flan droit. Je me mis à courir vers elle en m'excusant avec un Jacob prit dans un fou rire derrière moi.

_Désolé_, m'excusai-je de nouveau. _Je voulais juste être sur..._

Elle fit un bond sur ses pattes et poussa un grognement qui était certainement censé être menaçant, mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à ne pas rire lorsqu'elle pu voir sa chute à travers l'esprit de Jacob.

_Maintenant tu sais_ ! Grogna-t-elle en relevant le museau de façon dédaigneuse. _Ne recommence pas_ !

Je hochai la tête et la regarda disparaître vers la maison avant de me retourner vers Jacob qui avait toujours un mal fou à calmer ses rires.

_Merde, tu as vu comment elle est tombée _! Ricana-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le ventre.

_Je peux encore t'entendre, idiot_ ! S'emporta Leah

Jacob reprit brusquement forme humaine et je ne pu retenir mes rires plus longtemps en constatant qu'il en pleurait. Je me transformais à mon tour et alla récupérer ma robe que j'avais laissé au sol, mes les bras chauds de mon compagnon s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de ma taille, m'empêchant du même coup de faire le moindre geste.

- Je n'ai pas dis que tu pouvais remettre ta robe, gronda-t-il doucement contre mon oreille

Le seule chose que je fus capable de répondre fut un gémissement, Jacob prenant le contrôle me rendait littéralement folle d'excitation. Malgré la nature solitaire des félins, il avait été capable de devenir mon alpha et même si j'étais devenu l'alpha femelle, il semblait capable de me donner des ordres auxquelles je ne semblais pas pouvoir désobéir et au lieu de m'en sentir insulté, cela ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage.

- L'odeur de ton excitation me rend fou, murmura-t-il tout en me poussant jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Je te veux. Maintenant.

Je ne pu que hocher la tête tendit que ses mains glissèrent le long de mes bras. Il s'empara de mes deux mains et les plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre tout en écartant mes jambes avec son genoux.

- Dis-moi que tu me veux. J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu me veux, supplia-t-il alors que je sentais sa longueur frotter contre mes fesses

- Je te veux, Jacob, confirmais-je sans mal. Baise-moi

La seconde d'après, il était en moi, me labourant sans ménagement en serrant mes hanches si fort que j'étais sur qu'il provoquerait des équimoses, mais j'aimais ça. J'adorai ça.

L'une de ses mains parcourra mon ventre pour s'arrêter entre mes jambes, frottant frénétiquement mon sexe, ce qui précipita ma jouissance, provoquant instantanément la sienne. Il resta en moi durant quelques minutes, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule et le souffle lourd. Son bras me tenait toujours fermement contre lui tendit que sa bouche parsema ma nuque d'une multitude de baisers.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement en se dégageant sans me lâcher

Je me retournai dans ses bras en étirant un sourire. Il m'aura fallut passer par beaucoup de souffrance, de difficultés et d'obstacles pour prendre enfin la réelle mesure de ce qu'il était pour moi. Les difficultés, nous en avions encore devant nous, mais j'étais tout à fait prête à faire face à tout ceux qui voudraient nous séparer. Je les tuerais, tous sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Levant la main pour caresser son visage, émerveillé par le regard remplit d'amour qu'il portait sur moi, j'ouvrai la bouche pour lui répondre.

- Je t'...

Pour être brusquement interrompu par la voix paniquée d'Edward qui venait juste d'apparaître à quelques mètres derrière nous.

- Alice vient d'avoir une étrange vision, nous informa-t-il sans se formaliser par notre nudité. Ils arrivent.

Jacob et moi échangions tous de le même regard avant de nous transformer pour courir derrière Edward. Tout comme mon compagnon, mes pensées étaient éradiques. J'avais peur pour lui, pour ma famille, pour la meute et pour ces pauvres Cullen qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ça et qui malgré tout, se retrouvaient impliqués.

- Catherine est ma compagne, Azaya, grommela Edward sans cesser de courir, bien sur que je suis impliqué

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, beaucoup trop inquiète. Depuis que nous avions apprit que père avait passé un marché avec les Volturi, Catherine et Alice avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à avoir une vision qui pourrait nous être utile. La plupart d'entre elles étaient trop flous pour réellement pouvoir nous aider

_Nous ne sommes pas prêt_, laissa échapper Jacob

C'était exactement ce qui me passait par la tête. Je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'ils attaqueraient si tôt et malgré nos efforts, nous étions tout simplement pas prêt à nous défendre correctement. Certains alliés n'étaient pas encore arrivé et Nahuel et moi n'étions pas encore parvenu à mettre notre attaque commune suffisamment au point. Bien sur, j'avais une sorte d'idée de secours, mais cela pouvait ne pas fonctionner, par ailleurs, cela serait loin de plaire à Jacob.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est _? S'enquit mon compagnon dont j'avais oublié la présence

Sachant qu'il ne serait pas idéal de partager cela avec lui, je préférai dévier radicalement de sujet en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas.

_Je t'aime, Jacob. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas _?

_Bien sur que je le sais et je t'aime aussi, mais dis-moi ce que tu as en tête_ ! Grogna-t-il

_Plus tard_, me contentais-je de répondre en stoppant ma course juste devant la maison, m'emparant des vêtements que me tendait Alice

Je m'habillai rapidement et attendis que Jacob en fasse autant. Tous les Cullen étaient déjà dans la maison, réuni dans le salon. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon frère descendre avec Leah, ainsi que Catherine et Noémie sortir de la cuisine pour nous rejoindre.

Alice attendit patiemment que nous soyons tous là, j'avais tellement été prise avec mon inquiétude que je ne remarquais pas de suite le regard étrange qu'elle semblait porter sur Bella qui était assise sur un fauteuil, un peu éloignée du groupe.

- J'ai eu plusieurs visions, commença-t-elle en passant son regard sur chacun d'entre nous. La plupart son plutôt floues, mais il y en a une qui elle, était très claire...

Elle termina sa phrase par un léger grognement qui paraissait plus marquer son dégoût que sa colère, Edward qui se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisés posa son regard courroucé sur son ex petite amie avant de parler.

- Nous avons deux informations importantes grâce aux visions d'Alice. La première, c'est qu'ils arrivent, mais il semblerait que la chance soit de notre côté, expliqua-t-il sans prendre la peine de développer. La deuxième, c'est que l'un d'entre nous s'est mit en tête de nous trahir, pensant certainement que les loups empêcheraient Alice ou Catherine de voir quoi que ce soit...

L'instant d'après, tous les regards étaient portés sur Bella qui scrutait le sol avec intérêt. Aucun besoin d'un quelconque pouvoir pour deviner qu'elle était la seule capable de se retourner contre nous.


End file.
